De la boca de un extraño
by ValeeAz
Summary: Estando sola, de noche, desprotegida y en una calle de Seattle, lo último que ibas a pensar que saldría de la boca de un hombre misterioso seria -¿Te casarías conmigo?- Mucho menos creerías que terminarías besándolo o aceptando esa loca propuesta.
1. Comienza la aventura

**Ningún personaje me pertenece. Todos son Stephenie Meyer. Uno que otro saldrá siendo mío, pero ninguno importante. ¡Ah! Y la trama… Esa si es ¡mía! (Eso es TODO)**

**Este bueno… Si (:**

**Este es un One-Shot que no tengo idea de donde salió. Lo encontré perdido por aquí en los archivos de mi compu. Leí unas líneas y me acorde… me parece bastante lindo. Me pasó algo parecido solo que yo me negué rotundamente. Tal vez no debí haberlo hecho. **

**Espero les guste…**

* * *

"**De la Boca de un Extraño"**

**Bella POV**

Genial-mascullé molesta.

El día no podía ser más estupendo, claro, de modo sarcástico.

Despedida.

Ese era el primer adjetivo calificativo que podía usar en mí. Mike estaba harto de que lo ignorara y ambos sabíamos que solo me habían dado el trabajo en la compañía de su padre porque le parecía atractiva, tenían empleados de sobra. Una vez que entendió mis indirectas y mis muy directas palabras, cuando sus acciones pasaron la raya, decidió acabar con toda la farsa. Me dejo sin trabajo. _Vaya desgraciado, _pensé agriamente. Mi madre me lo advirtió, me contó mucho antes como sería el mundo al que me enfrentaría.

"_No me pienses anticuada, Bella. No Te voy a decir que todos los hombres buscan una sola cosa, no todos pueden ser como tu padre por más que él lo afirme, sin embargo mi niña el mundo exterior te comerá viva si no estás preparada. Cuídate, no será toda la población masculina pero si una gran porción. Solo piensa que tú vales más que eso. No todo en la vida será dinero"_

De todo modo posible, mi experiencia referente a ello solo me ha hecho ser ferviente creyente de mí alguna vez sabio padre. Todos los hombres han buscado _eso_ de mí. TODOS.

Suspire frustrada apretándome un poco más el saco, estaba helando.

Segundo adjetivo, Pobre.

Mi departamento necesita reparaciones en extremo caras. Ángela, mi mejor amiga desde la secundaria, lo compartía conmigo pero ambas teníamos un trabajo promedio y no podíamos darnos el lujo de pagar lo que ocupábamos. Necesitábamos remplazar los focos de la cocina, baño y comedor, la pared que daba al pequeño comedor por que la humedad la había aniquilado, y los seguros de todas y cada una de las puertas. Del baño, de mi cuarto, adaptado e improvisado cabe aclarar, de su cuarto y de la entrada. Teníamos para los focos y eso si pedíamos prestado.

Tercero, dolida.

Había gastado mis últimos seis meses de vida con un bastardo. Jacob, mi supuesto amor eterno, mi príncipe azul en corcel, mi salvador y alma gemela me había engañado con su prima. Si de por si era suficientemente doloroso encontrar que te eran infiel, era todavía un golpe más duro que fuera con la propia familia. Al parecer ambos no sabían que era el incesto. Leah, la chica exquisita de piel morena y cabello oscuro, había decidido pasar los últimos tres meses revolcándose con MI novio y SU primo. Vaya zorra. Inclusive llego a felicitarme por ser parte de la familia en uno que otro encuentro en fiestas… Me daba asco recordar cómo me había abrazado, sus ojos felices al hablar de su primo, sus palabras de aliento para organizar una boda que nunca se cumpliría. Si, estaba comprometida con el supuesto bastardo. Pero todo era tiempo pasado.

Si preguntan, ¿dónde quedo el supuesto anillo? Simple, se lo regalé a un indigente para que lo vendiera y tuviera algo que comer. Varias horas después Ben, me reprendió por no haberlo vendido YO, y haber usado el dinero YO. No lo vi ni como posibilidad, me repugnaría seguir teniendo contacto alguno con la mínima cosa relacionada a ese perro.

Tenía suficiente por el día de hoy y debía apresurarme a llegar al departamento. Ángela debería estar preocupada, ¿y quién no lo estaría? Estaba en Seattle, una enorme ciudad, en una calle desierta, de noche y con recientes noticias sobre disturbios causados por varias bandas asesinas.

Mi menté se expresó amargamente. "_Bueno, Bella. Te vendría bien la muerte, no más necesidad de preocuparse_".

Solté una risa psicótica. ¿Y seguir a Charlie en su acto de cobardía? Por supuesto que no. René había muerto dignamente y yo no gastaría mi vida de un modo tan inútil.

Un dolor de cabeza me empezó a atosigar a los pocos minutos de mí andar solitario, ¿es que acaso no podía estar en paz?

De pronto, frené en seco al escuchar unos pasos detrás de mí. Esto no estaba nada bien. Esperé a que volvieran a emitir un solo ruido, a que se delataran. Pero nada pasó. Con miedo, tome mi bolso y lo pegué a mi pecho. Me aseguré de la calle en la que estaba y respire profundo. Faltaba poco para una llegar a una zona conocida. La _Bella Italia_ estaba tan sólo pasando la esquina y había gente que podía presenciar si es que me llegaban a atacar. Venia de ropa formal, si era necesario entraría al restaurante. No comería nada pero me refugiaría platicando con Jessica, una chica poco agradable con la que tome clases y era mesera ahí. Un poco más tranquila avance hacia el restaurante.

De la nada apareció un hombre enfundado en una larga gabardina negra y la cabeza agachada, mirando hacia el suelo. Tenía paso fluido y rápido, como de felino. Avanzaba determinado hacia donde yo estaba, hacia donde me había congelado. ¿Qué querría? No podía conseguir nada bueno de mí. En mi bolsa solo cargaba con mi móvil y la agenda del trabajo. Cosas sin verdadero valor, nada a lo que le pudiera sacar provecho.

_Y si tan solo_… pensó ahora un subconsciente asustado… _¿No quiere tus cosas?_ _¿Qué tal si va en busca de tu…?_ Un escalofrió me recorrió al pensar la última palabra – Cuerpo- susurré muerta de miedo.

El hombre se detuvo de golpe.

De entre todas las personas tenía que ser yo. La que tenia peor suerte, la más torpe, la idiota, la inocente, la desempleada, la pobre… ¡la virgen! Apreté mis ojos con fuerza y comencé a rezar por mi vida. Podía usarme y desecharme como a un pañuelo. Podía matarme y eliminar toda evidencia. Me reprendí en silencio por darme tanto apoyo, atraería solo peor suerte a la que ya estaba destinada. Esperé quieta a sentir un golpe, un toque brusco, tal vez su aliento ebrio pero no llego, nunca. Nada sucedió.

Era una noche cerrada, solitaria, donde todo estaba horrorosamente obscuro. Era Seattle después de todo. Estaba sola y desprotegida. Era débil, escuálida y muy miedosa. Tímida e inútil.

Cualquiera podía llegar y hacerme lo que quisiera. Podía pasarme de todo, me matarían y venderían mis intestinos en el mercado negro. Me matarían y rellenarían mi cuerpo con droga y me pasarían por la frontera alegando que era extranjera, que mi cuerpo seria velado en mi país natal. Me podían usar de esclava, me podía violar, me podía raptar, me podía obligar a prostituirme…

De entre todas las cosas que me imagine, nunca, pero NUNCA creí que correría con tal suerte. Que de esos labios suaves y tentadores, pertenecientes a un dios griego, saldrían las siguientes palabras;

- ¿Te casarías conmigo? – Solté el aire de golpe.

Estaba en shock. Mi mente tardó varios minutos en procesar la idea y darme cuenta que en verdad estaba en dichoso estado.

Pronto, un pensamiento floto entre la neblina que me impedía reaccionar. _Ha, ha_ le reclamé sin destinatario alguno. Algo de esto no debía de ser real, de seguro aun estaba dormida. Había empezado siendo una pesadilla y terminado siendo un cuento de hadas. Estaba en mi cama, dormida, cansada y con la alarma sonando. Debía reaccionar, debía despertar o llegaría tarde y realmente Mike me despediría. Debía conseguir el dinero para reparar los daños, para comer… ¡Me debía levantar!

Parpadeé varias veces pero mi vista no cambió. Seguía en la calle de una enorme ciudad, sola con un dios griego y con él esperando mi respuesta. Tal vez, esto era una broma. Muy seguro que de algún lado saldría alguien gritándome, no, una súper modelo saldría y me gritaría "Por dios, ¿creíste que era real?" y se llevaría al hombre con ella, a su vida normal. Podría ver mi cara en la televisión la próxima semana, en los estúpidos programas de bromas. Podría ver mi terrible humillación y junto conmigo toda la cruel nación. Caminaría con una bolsa de cartón en la cara.

El hombre de ojos verdes esmeralda me miraba esperanzado. Su cara me mostraba inseguridad mezclada con esperanza, era como si realmente anhelara que le contestara. Lo deje esperar un poco más mientras me daba mi tiempo para grabarlo en la mente. Era alto, pero no podía ver su cuerpo por la enorme gabardina. Tenía unas hermosas orbitas verde rodeadas de un centenar de pestañas. Un rostro verdaderamente divino. Definido, recto y masculino. Su cabello color bronce me invitaba a meter los dedos, a acariciarlo. Sus labios me rogaban por un beso y estuve a punto de dejarme llevar. Estaba comenzando a mover la mano hacia adelante cuando una briza fría hizo que saliera de mi trance, que despertará y pusiera los pies en la tierra. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. No podía aceptar. No lo conocía, no sabía ni su nombre. No sabía si era una broma, si estaba loco, si era una apuesta. Nada.

Con el corazón estrujándoseme por el dolor, sacudí la cabeza. Agache mí vista hacia mis zapatos, como si fueran lo más interesante y en un leve, casi inaudible susurro, le contesté- No, lo siento.- Y en verdad lo sentía, por defraudarlo, por perderme esa gran oportunidad.

Avancé con dificultad pero a los dos pasos volví a escuchar su aterciopelada voz- Por favor- susurró lleno de dolor. Quise regresar a su lado pero volví a sacudir la cabeza. – Por favor, te necesito… - Un urgente impulso de correr y envolver mis brazos alrededor de su cuello me aplasto el alma. La necesidad de consolarlo. Acercar su rostro al mío y estampar me en sus labios. Y poco a poco con calma y cariño meter mis dedos en su suave cabello.

¿Suave?

Pero que diablos… Abrí mis ojos de golpe al darme cuenta de que realmente lo estaba haciendo. ¿Acaso me había vuelto loca? ¿Acaso ya había perdido todo rastro de juicio? Aún con dolor y ansías por más, me separe de él. Sus ojos me miraron expectantes y sentí mis rodillas temblar al ver la felicidad destilar de sus ellos. Ambos con la respiración agitada. Su presencia me lograba transmitir alegría, emoción y hasta un destello de arrogancia, victoria. Lo mire confundida, llena de dolor y muerta de miedo. ¿En que me había metido? Abrí la boca para protestar pero sus labios me atacaron una vez más. Me dio un casto beso. Uno, dos, tres.

¿Eso es un sí?- me pregunto burlón. ¡Que me lo contestara él! Después de todo ÉL fue quien me volvió a besar de esa manera. Sin tiempo para reprochar o si quiera contestar, me arrastró dentro del establecimiento que anteriormente había localizado. El restaurante italiano.

¡Edward!- para pronto grito una mujer de cabello caramelo. _Edward_ me tomo de la mano y avanzó hacia la mesa.

Estaba repleta haciéndome el querer salir corriendo y gritando. Este dios debía estar mal de sus facultades mentales o algo por el estilo. Tenía una muy linda y enorme familia. Estábamos en un lugar público y no me podía maltratar, amenazar o hacer algo por el estilo. Era consciente de ello… ¿De verdad en que me había metido?

La mujer se acercó a nosotros y Edward, sin soltar mi mano, la abrazo con dificultad. Era joven, de unos cuarenta y tantos años, con rostro era en forma de corazón y unos ojos, al igual que su cabello, caramelo. De nuevo me fui a encontrar con una mirada en exceso expresiva, una que destilaba amor. Seguida de ella venia un hombre. Rubio, alto y guapo. Los adorables y exorbitantes padres de Edward, supuse. Ambos me miraron sonrientes y Edward se giró a verme más feliz que ellos dos juntos y que toda persona presente en el lugar. Su sonrisa torcida me aturdió. Deje soltar todo el aire por la sorpresa. Escuché unas risitas a mi lado, mi rostro se tornó rojo de vergüenza.

¿Y esta belleza es?- pregunto su padre.

Mamá, papá, ella es mi prometida…-

Bella- interrumpí a Edward sacando valor de lo más recóndito de mi ser. Quise golpearlo, en ningún momento su sonrisa se había tensado o desaparecido, era como si supiera que todo estaría bien. Si después de todo esto podría aclarar las cosas, lo aguantaría. Lo tendría que.

Esme- se presentó la mujer, le sonreí y tome su mano. Me acercó a su rostro y besó mi mejilla- Y mi esposo, Carlisle- Esta vez aprendí e imite sus previas acciones.

Un gusto en conocerlos, señores- ¿El apellido? ¿El apellido? ¡¿Cuál era el maldito apellido?

¡Familia! ¡Tienes que conocer al resto de la familia! – interrumpió entusiasmado mi _prometido_. Envolvió mis hombros con uno de sus brazos y me dirigió a una silla. Como todo buen caballero, me recorrió la silla y me senté primero. Deposito un beso en la mejilla antes de voltear a mira al resto de espectadores. Y por fin, por fin se quitó la desagradable pero elegante gabardina. Su cuerpo venía enfundado en ropa de oficina. Una camisa blanca ceñida a su cuerpo, con una corbata azul rey oscuro era lo que por fin me dejaba ver la _odiosa_ gabardina. Sus pectorales, sus brazos fuertes e irresistibles... Y sus pantalones negros que dejaban poco a la imaginación. Ese sexy trasero que…

"_¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS, BELLA! ¡QUE ESTAS PENSANDO!" _ Me gritó la voz de mi padre en mi mente.

Gire mi vista hacia todos, como lo había hecho Edward en un principio y agradecí que nadie me hubiera cachado examinándolo.- Vaya- suspiré.

¿Te gustan los niños, Bella?- preguntó Esme habiendo mal interpretado mi exclamación de sorpresa.

Si-contesté tímidamente. Ya me había dado cuenta de que era una familia linda, por el primer vistazo que eché pero ahora… Bueno, seguía siendo linda solo que mucho más numerosa y algo ¿llamativa? Podría decirse.

Ella es mi hermana Alice y su esposo, Jasper- Indicó a la pequeña mujer que tenía enfrente. Su piel era pálida y sus ojos verdes como los de mi futuro esposo. "_Sí que me estaba metiendo en el papel"_. Su pelo, corto y con las puntas apuntando hacia todos lados, era negro como la tinta. La enorme sonrisa dibujada en sus finos labios me enseñaba sus perfectos dientes blancos. Lo que más gusto me dio de ver fue el enorme bulto en su vientre. Estaba embarazada y ya en los últimos meses, eso se los apostaba. El hombre que estaba a su lado me dedicaba una cálida sonrisa y sus ojos azules me miraban tranquilos. Rubio y de semblante tranquilo. Al lado derecho estaban dos niñas muy simpáticas. La mayor tenía los ojos del padre pero la complexión y el pelo de la madre. La pequeña tenía solo los ojos de su madre. – Ella es Candie de doce y Haley de cuatro- Les sonreí a toda la familia. Alice miro a su hermano con el ceño fruncido. – Y Joshua- se corrigió.

Una risa estruendosa me llamó la atención. Del otro lado estaba la segunda familia. Un hombre de complexión enorme. Era musculoso y en si su aura era amedrentadora. Tenía el cabello corto, chino y oscuro. Los ojos eran la marca de la familia, verdes. Me sonrió levantando amabas cejas y haciendo una mueca graciosa. Me reí disimuladamente desviando la mirada a su esposa. Mi autoestima se fue a la basura. Una súper modelo como ella no debería estar sentada en un restaurante como este. Era imposible imaginar cómo le habían arrancado las alas a ese ángel. Era una chica despampanante, rubia y también de ojos azules. Sus labios rojos dibujaron una sonrisa nada fingida.

Emmett, Rose- interrumpió Edward- Mi prometida, Bella.- Moví los labios intentando decir un "Hola". Estaba demasiado impresionada por el desfile de bellezas como para decir algo más coherente. El mesero nos trajo unos vasos con agua y mientras mi acompañante le agradecía, yo lo vacié. Era demasiado por lo que estaba pasando.

Mi tranquilidad disminuyo todavía más.- ¡Tío Eddie! – gritaron tres niños pequeños debajo de la mesa.

Cuatro niños salieron de debajo de la mesa. Los primeros en salir fueron los trillizos, viva imagen de sus padres, dos niños y una niña. Seguido de ellos salió una jovencita más grande que Candie luciendo un enorme y bello vestido blanco. Tenía un parecido más directo a su abuela, incluyendo el largo cabello caramelo que estaba amarrado en un informal moño. Me miro avergonzada a través de sus gafas. Edward beso y abrazo gustoso a sus sobrinos antes de ponerse a hablar con la jovencita.

Un gusto futura a ser mi tía, soy Vera.- Me saludo la jovencita. Agite su mano gustosa a poder contestarle pero fui sorprendida al sentir unas manillas trepar por mi falda.

¡Tía Bella!- gritaron los trillizos. No lo pude evitar, abracé y besé a cada uno, imitando a Edward. La risa de su padre me hizo ponerme roja como tomate.

Peor si mira nada mas, _Eddie_- Se burló cuando el susodicho frunció el ceño- Podrás tener una tropa y aquí mi hermanita estará encantada- Mi cara ardió más.

Cállate, Emmett- se quejó Edward-Después del arduo trabajo de convencimiento hacia Bella para que aceptase casarse conmigo no dejare que lo arruines con tus comentarios. No dejare que la ahuyentes.

Oh dios… sentí como todas las miradas se posaban sobre mí. Quise ponerme la servilleta en el rostro o ir a jugar con los niños debajo de la mesa. No podía soportar tanta atención, moriría de vergüenza.

¿En… enserio, Bella?- Titubeó Alice.

La mesa se sumió en un silencio horroroso. Todos me miraban confundidos y solo Emmett tenía esa estúpida sonrisa en sus labios. Asentí sintiéndome estúpida. ¿Qué otra cosa podría haber hecho?

Edward se aclaró la garganta queriendo enmendar su error- No actúen de ese modo. Es una de las tantas cosas que me encantan de ella. Una mujer que no cede a la primera, a la cual hay que enamorar. – Suspire aliviada cuando desviaron las miradas hacia él- Bella es diferente. Ella no se fijó en todo mi dinero o en mi físico. Fue paciente y espero a que se dieran las cosas. Que sucediera lo que tuviera que pasar. Ya saben, ella sí que es diferente a todas esas chicas que se colgaban de mi brazo o se me lanzaban en la oficina. – me dio un besito que me dejó con ganas de más.

Se los dije- declaró Emmett- Soy más encantador que Eddie. Apuesto a que Bella ni se hubiera pensado mi propuesta. Hubiera tomado la oportunidad al instante, niéguenmelo-

Emmett, yo lo haré- Le conteste haciendo que Edward soltara una risa- Tendría que conocerte… Primero debería saber tu nombre, tu apellido, tu edad. Que te gusta hacer, en que nos parecemos, que compatibilidad tenemos. Si eres un caballero, si me convienes, si veo un futuro contigo. Si estoy enamorada… de ti. – Encontré mi mirada con la de Edward pero él se resistió retirándola.

Pensé que se ofendería pero se limitó a contestar- Vaya, sí que eres rara…-

¡Perfecta para Edward!- chilló Alice

Perfecta para la familia- Corrigió Esme- ¿Listos para ordenar?

Me prometí recordar toda la vida la cara de Jessica. Al girarme pensé que estaría el mesero anterior pero apareció ella aquí y bueno, me dio una razón para repentinamente sonreír y olvidar los nervios de conocer a mis "suegros". Tenía los ojos desenfocados, la boca hasta al suelo y parecía que se iba a desmayar. Sinceramente yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, o peor, si es que la hubiera visto sentada en un restaurante imposible de pagar y rodeada de ángeles. Sacudió la cabeza avanzando hasta mi asiento, ignorando por completo a Carlisle.

¿Isabella?- preguntó insultantemente desconcertada.

Hola, Jess- salude tímidamente.

¿Qué haces aquí? Digo tu… Mike… - no termino una palabra coherente porque la corte bruscamente.

Bueno, estoy aquí en un cena con mi prometido y su familia- sonreí al ver le respingo que dio Edward al escuchar el término que use para referirme a él, al fin entendía lo raro de todo esto- En cuanto a Mike, ya no trabajo con él-

Pero pensé que tu y él salían… todo el tiempo presumía que eras su novia y…-

¿Podías tomar nuestro pedido?- contestó Edward con voz ronca. Me giré a verlo y casi se me cae la boca al suelo. Su mirada era fría y hosca hacia mi alguna vez compañera. Sus labios estaban apretados en una fina línea y se mostraba tenso. Estaba celoso. Quise brincar de emoción en mi lugar.

Claro…- Todos comenzaron a ordenar pero antes me permití mirar a Edward una vez más. Tenía los ojos cerrados y se pinchaba el puente de la nariz con los dedos. Estire una de mis manos y acaricie su entrecejo. Seguía siendo igual de bello, nunca dejaría de serlo, pero no me gustaba _tanto _verlo así. Me miró sorprendido y cuando entendió lo que trataba de hacer me sonrió.- ¿Y ustedes que quieren para cenar?- preguntaron.

Raviolis- contestamos al mismo tiempo. Emmett exploto en risas.

Enseguida regreso- declaró Jessica con una mueca.

Y dime _tía_ Bella- me llamo Candie- ¿Te gustan las compras?

Oh, oh. Aquí venia el interrogatorio.

Después de un martirio para mi mente al tratar de procesar tanta información y poner las palabras en una acomodación correcta para contestar de la mejor manera posible… Pude respirar en paz.

Estábamos, o solo Alice, disfrutando del postre cuando Emmett empezó con la verdadera parte difícil.

Así que cuéntanos, Bells. ¿En que trabajas? – me quise atragantar con el último sorbo de agua pero no pude.

Vacile ante sus miradas expectantes- Solía ser secretaria en Newton Company- confesé.

¡Ah! –Grito molesto- ¡La competencia!- Me hubiera reído de la cara de Emmett o del hecho que me estuviera apuntando con un tenedor de no haber sido por el golpe de sus palabras. ¿Acaso era posible que Edward trabajara en la única otra empresa existente en Seattle de tal tamaño e importancia que podría ser considerada como competencia para los Newton?

Vamos, Emmett- comento casualmente Jasper- Bella, trabajaba. – Enfatizo el tiempo pasado_- _ Es cosa del olvido. Ahora entiendo porque Carlisle no te dejo la compañía a ti, siempre con tus cosas de rivalidad-

Pero... pero- este respondió molesto- Ella trabajaba para Newton. Nosotros somos Cullen ¡Edward es un Cullen! ¿Qué clase de prometida trabaja para el enemigo? ¿Qué clase de Cullen se casa con la competencia?-

Me gire a ver a mi _prometido_ con las pupilas dilatadas del horror, ¿Edward Cullen? ¿Es enserio?- ¿Es una broma, cierto?- chille histérica en su oído. Edward me miró con la misma sonrisa torcida que me había tenido hipnotizada toda la noche.

No, cariño. – Besó mi frente- Estas por casarte con un magnate de los negocios. Edward Cullen, CEO de la Compañía Cullen. Un gusto – Me miro burlón.

¿Y es que tuviste que omitir tu apellido en la presentación?- le dije agriamente.

Ni mi nombre te dije al proponerme- Rectificó avergonzado.

¿Trabajabas? – Preguntó Esme tomando un sorbo de su café, al momento interrumpió nuestro secreteo- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué no trabajas más con Mike y su padre?-

Pasé saliva audiblemente. Edward tomó mi mano debajo de la mesa y me dio un apretón.- Me despidió – Carlisle me miró sorprendido.

¿Por qué hizo semejante atrocidad?- pregunto con sincera preocupación.

Decir o no decir, he ahí el dilema. Los ojos de Edward me decían que callará pero no podía hacer eso, tenía que pagarles de alguna forma todo lo que había hecho por mí. Después de todo, a lo largo de la cena me habían revelado, creyendo que tenía previo conocimiento, varios de sus secretos. Un ejemplo claro era el que Edward, Alice y Emmett eran hermanos, adoptados y muy queridos por Carlisle y Esme. Yo también podía, _debía_, revelar uno mío. Tal vez menor importancia pero al fin de cuentas un secreto.

Mike estaba…- Tome aire- Él estaba interesado en mi solo para que le hiciera cierta clase de favores y cuando me negué no me vio más utilidad en la compañía.- Alice soltó el tenedor al suelo.

Maldito bastardo…- Soltó Emmett sin propiedad alguna. Por lo bajo escuche como Edward maldecía y lanzaba blasfemias, por un segundo creí que venían dirigidas hacia mí pero en realidad todas tenían un destinatario diferente. NOTA MENTAL, nunca hablarle a Edward, ni a Emmett, sobre Jacob.

Edward, ¿sabías todo esto?- preguntó Alice triste.

No- Bramó furioso- Bella, mi amor ¿Te tocó?- lo mira atónita- Contéstame por favor, esa… ¿basura se atrevió aponerte las manos encima?- Y a pesar de la situación su prudencia y caballerosidad nunca se retiraron puesto que se limitó en sus insultos hacia Mike. En estos momentos lo único que me apetecía era escucharlos en voz alta.

Apenada asentí. Nunca había confesado eso ni a la misma Ángela. Yo misma trataba de olvidarlo, no quería volverme a tirar en mi cama a llorar desconsoladamente y decirle a mi mejor amiga que era por mis padres. - Bastardo…- soltó Rosalie de un bufido.

Me sentí incomoda y estúpida por haber soltado todo esto aquí con la familia. Realmente había sido una estúpida, ni siquiera esperaba que Edward cumpliera su promesa de casarse conmigo después de la cena y yo estaba aquí divulgando todo. Una mano se colocó encima de la mía. Mire sorprendida hacia ella y varias gotas cayeron en el mantel rojo. Eran lágrimas.

No te preocupes, Bella- Me consoló mi suegro. – Le pondremos fin a todo esto-

Asentí.

Edward, será mejor que se vayan. Bella necesita descansar ya que mañana los quiero ver a ambos a las ocho en la oficina- Prácticamente Esme nos lo ordeno.

El ángel de ojos verdes tomó mi mano y con un leve impulso jaló de mí hacia arriba. Con pocas ganas susurre mis gracias y una despedida melancólica. Sería la última vez que los vería. Me dolía pensar en ello, me dolía haberme creído la farsa.

¡Un momento! – gritó Alice parándose de su silla. Con la enorme pansa rebotando brincó hacia nosotros.- Sé que no es un buen momento pero… ¿Bella?- la mire- ¿Podría ver el anillo?-

Sentí como la sangre abandonaba mi cuerpo y terminaba en la punta de mis pies. Un escalofrió me recorrió. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes? Estuve toda la cena platicando, ¡comiendo! y nadie había visto el anillo, ¿ahora que diríamos? No quise ni ver la expresión de Edward, así que me anime a contestar lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

Sin embargo, alguien me interrumpió.- Claro que sí, hermanita- Le habló Edward con un tono un tanto dulce y más tranquilo.

Antes de que el duendecillo terminara de pronunciar la palabra "anillo" yo ya había escondido ambas manos detrás de mi espalda. De repente, la mano que Edward tenia posada en mi espalda fue descendiendo poco a poco hasta llegar a mi espalda baja, dos centímetros más y llegaba a mis manos. Se separó de mi rápido y después sentí un objeto frio deslizarse por mi dedo. Jaló de mi mano y la pasó enfrente. Los ojillos de Alice brillaron de emoción al ver el brillante y enorme anillo posado ahí, en mi dedo, indicando mi compromiso. Sentí mi cara enrojecer cuando Carlisle abrazó a Esme y ella colocó amabas manos en su corazón.

Es… ese es- pronunció con dificultad.

Si, el anillo de mamá-

¡Oh, Edward!-volvió a chillar lanzándose contra él.

Después de que logramos separar a la embarazada hormonal de Edward, salimos del restaurante con despedidas cálidas y deseos de suerte.

Entonces, cuando el frio aire de Seattle, me golpeó fue que lo entendí. Fuera como fuera jamás volvería a ver a esta hermosa familia. Nunca me sentiría querida de nuevo. No estaba comprometida con un Adonis, no tenía una vida feliz, ni siquiera me la merecía…

Bella- me llamó Edward. Aquí estaba, la señal, lo que me indicaba el fin. Edward me pediría el anillo, me agradecería por haberle ayudado y me prometería inventar una excusa a su familia de mi repentina partida. Como si me fuera fácil irme… - Yo-

Te odio, Edward- le dije. Mis labios se congelaron por una fracción de segundo. ¡Diablos! ¿De dónde salió eso? Mire su cara de desconcierto, de falsa inocencia y mi cuerpo se reanimo. Ya sabía de dónde.- Si, te odio. Te odio por hacerme feliz. Te odio por llevarme al paraíso y luego romperme las ilusiones. Te odio por hacerme creer esta farsa. Te odio por hacer que lastimará a tu familia, porque sé que los extrañare. Te… ¡Te odio! Te oído por ser tan perfecto, por enamorarme en unas horas, por hacerme el querer besarte, por tu tremendo cuerpo, por tus ojos, por ser un caballero. Te odio porque me hiciste darme cuenta de que el amor existe, de que puedo ser feliz y de… de lo injusta que es la vida ¡Te odio!- grite furiosa.

Me miraba desconcertado, como si mis palabras hubieran sido una daga al corazón. Me sentí una basura por haber lastimado a Edward, por ver su rostro descompuesto por el dolor y la tristeza. ¡Diablos, también lo odiaba por hacerme preocuparme por él! Lágrimas y lágrimas desbordaron de mis ojos. Esto había sido tan bueno para ser cierto…

Te odio por amarte… - mi voz estaba llena de dolor y ni siquiera me molestaba en quitarme las lágrimas para aclarar la vista. No me importaba tropezarme, caerme o golpearme. Solo quería creer que eran un sueño. Que Edward no era real y que no me dolería perderlo.

Pronto sus labios se estamparon con los míos. Comenzó siendo un beso necesitado, lleno de pasión y de sentimientos encontrados. Edward me besaba como si la vida se le fuera en ello y yo solo podía imitarlo. Disfrutaba de mis últimos momentos junto a él. Se separó para tomar aire pero yo aun tenía fuerzas, tenía ganas de más… Gemí cuando la lengua de este dios delineo mi labio inferior y de la nada me mordió. Tomó mi mismo labio inferior entre sus dientes y con poca fuerza jalo de el. Mis rodillas temblaron y si no fuera porque deseaba más de él, me hubiera ido al suelo. Desesperada, enrede mis manos en su cabello y lo atraje hacia mí. Me pegué a su cuerpo queriendo sentir sus músculos detallados y bien formados. Era una adicción la que se estaba desarrollando dentro de mí, una de la cual nunca quería renunciar.

Su lengua danzo con la mía y sentí de repente un bulto contra mi pierna. Me separé bruscamente bajando la mirada a su pantalón. Edward se apresuró y antes de que pudiera analizar su anatomía levantó de nuevo mi rostro. Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos, con la respiración agitada y el deseo irradiando de nuestros cuerpos.

Bella- me llamó con dificultad- Dime que me amas, que no me dejaras jamás-

Sentí de nuevo un golpe en el estomago y el típico y muy común en mi, nudo en la garganta.- No puedo hacerlo-

No-dijo con ferocidad- Si puedes, y quieres. Hazlo, Bella. Suéltate, déjate sentir. Dame… vamos, solo dame una oportunidad de amarte. Te prometo que te hare la mujer más feliz del mundo. A mi lado nada te faltara, tu viste que hasta una tropa de niños te puedo dar pero dímelo ¿qué más quieres? Te doy todo de mí pero no te vayas… ¿Qué es lo que más quieres, Bella? Si pudieras tener algo que realmente desearas, ¿Qué sería?-

Solo te quiero a ti- le confesé apenada.

Me tienes todo para ti,_ amor._- Me volvió a besar pero esta vez de distinto modo. Dulce y muy, muy tierno.- Algo que no sea ya tuyo. Algo que te demuestre lo mucho que te amo, todo lo que soy y seré capaz de hacer por ti-

Claro ¿Qué más puedo pedir? ¡Hasta hijos me ofreces! – Sonrió apenado- Solo me gustaría poder contarle la historia a Ángela, no creo que conozca a ningún hombre tan loco como para pedirle matrimonio a la primera extraña que se le aparezca en el camino de una calle desierta– me burlé.

Mmm…- Siguió el juego- Pudo haber sido extremadamente peligroso-

Te pudieron haber asaltado, o golpeado.- contesté.

Ahora mismo podría estar en México con el cuerpo relleno de droga- sonrió

Eso mismo pensé…-le confesé.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos. Edward me miraba con tales ojos que sentía mis corazón volverse loco, completamente desquiciado. Estire una de mis manos para tocar su mejilla y una vez más me maraville al encontrar su piel perfectamente liza.

Entonces… Te… ¿Te casas conmigo? – pregunto con la cara de cordero a medio morir más tierna que jamás vi. Me hice como que pensaba- ¡Oh! Vamos, Bella. Ya me dijiste que no la primera vez, no me hagas llorar. Dos no, mi pobre corazón no lo aguantaría…- me dijo con voz trágica. Rodé los ojos por lo ridículo de la situación.

Para siempre contigo- le conteste enseñándole el anillo.

Toda la eternidad… -

Y con _otro _dulce beso sellamos el trato.

Toda una eternidad

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Si no, no sean muy duras. Díganlo con bonitas palabras(:**

**Nos leemos,**

**Vale(:**


	2. Amor a primera vista

**Uff… Me costó muchísimo trabajo terminar este capi.**

**Pero no importa, soy feliz porque todo es por ustedes… ¡! Me lo pidieron tanto que aquí esta. **

**Si quieren saber cómo es que Edward llego a cometer semejante locura… Lean lo siguiente. **

**Y bueno, quiero agradecerle a todas las chicas que leyeron esto, es increíble ¡En menos de una semana la historia ya estaba en más de cien cuentas como favorita! ¡Dios, fue asombroso! Cada vez que abría mi correo nada mas veía como veinte correos de fanfiction sobre esta historia. De verdad muchas gracias… ¡MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS!**

* * *

"**De la Boca de un Extraño"**

**Capitulo 2: …**

**.-.**

**Edward POV**

Mi Niño, no es que te crea un ermitaño…-dudo un momento sobre sus propias palabras- Es solo que ¡Me preocupo por ti! ¡Nos preocupamos…! Hasta Candie pregunta cuando llegara el momento de vestir a su mamá en uno de esos preciosos diseños que ha hecho para las damas de honor. – Rechine los dientes con furia y como si mi madre supiera lo que pasaba, suspiró. Esta conversación empezaba a ser bastante tediosa. Siempre lo mismo. ¿Edward porque no te casas?, ¿Edward, la has encontrado?, ¿Cuándo podre usar mi bonito vestido? "Hijo, estas por cumplir los veintiocho y aun no te casas, ¿No crees que ya estas grandecito?" – En fin hijo, solo llamaba para saludar- Una risa algo melancólica se escapo por el otro lado de la línea- No sé como siempre terminamos en esto…

Lo sé, mamá- le dije más tranquilo- Yo nunca lo entenderé.

Es solo que- Dios, no de nuevo…-Perdona, perdona. No lo volveré a hacer, si. ¿De acuerdo? Lo prometo.- Me la imagine conteniendo una sonrisa mientras mordía sus delicados labios. Después de todo era mi madre.

Mamá…-Le advertí.

¡Es que no puedo! – se rindió riendo. Yo mismo no sabía ya ni que hacer, si reír con ella o enfadarme. – Edward, dímelo hijo. Por favor… sueño con el día que me lo digas. No, ¡no! Sueño cuando me digas, "Mamá, Tanya está embarazada" Eso o con alguien mejor. – Hice una mueca ante fatal comentario.

¿Es enserio?- pregunte molesto- ¿Tanya? ¿Enserio?- Esperé pero no hubo respuesta.- Bueno gracias, siempre supe que en el fondo me quería más Emmett.

Vale, vale. No lo volveré a mencionar, nunca más. – Sonreí.- Debes de entenderlo, cariño. Es lo desesperada que me encuentro… Eres mi hijo más pequeño, el último… ¡El soltero! Tus hermanos tienen una tropa entera pero tú no te conformas con ninguna mujer.

Es que no es ninguna mujer…- reproché con cansancio. - _Ella_ es especial, delicada, amorosa, tranquila, mi media naranja. Ella lo es todo. Además papá jamás me enseño a conformarme, "siempre por más", ¿recuerdas?

¿O sea que la hay? – Me callé al instante, no tenia caso debatir con ella. Un chillido estalló de sus labios- ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es bella? ¿Es economista? ¿Una atleta? ¿Independiente? – preguntó llena de emoción. Alice y ella tenían una habilidad impresionante para hablar sin tener la necesidad de respirar.

Poco a poco sus palabras fueron entrando a mi súper dotado y cargado cerebro. ¿Por dios, que? Mi madre misma se había pintado desesperada en la frente y ahora alucinaba cosas. Sentí mi quijada pesada y por fin reaccione al darme cuenta de que tenía la boca abierta. Sacudí mi cabeza como intentando olvidar las últimas palabras de esa mujer que se dice amarme. Siempre había una tangente por la que irse.

Mamá, tengo que colgar. Tengo trabajo que hacer, juntas a las que asistir… La próxima vez que llames espero que te comuniques con Lauren antes. No me gusta eso de las sorpresas, al menos darlas pero no recibirlas. –

Te amo cariño- me dijo con ternura. Levante una ceja

¿Eso es todo?- pregunte reacio

Mmmm… ¡Nos vemos en una semana en _La Bella Italia_! ¡Se que estaré encantada de conocerla! ¡Te amo! ¡Adiós cariño!-

Y colgó.

Azoté el teléfono contra el aparato cargador. Mis manos temblaban por la furia y sentí como mi vista se empezaba a nublar. Necesitaba arrancarle la cabeza a alguien, y ya. Intente regresar mi concentración al trabajo pero me fue inútil. Lo único que veía eran girones de papeles restregados por ningún lado y la pantalla de mi _Mac_ suspendida.

Genial- mascullé molesto.

Mi espalda me reclamaba por estar erguido tanto tiempo y sentía como la furia se iba apoderando poco a poco de mi cuerpo conforme mi respiración se agitaba. Di un largo suspiro y con un poco de fuerza excesiva me deje caer en el respaldo de mi silla. Tome el puente de mi nariz entre mis dedos. Un acto de costumbre que no tenía idea de donde había adquirido. Mi padre lo hacía, uno de mis mejores amigos se burlaba de quienes lo hacían y recuerdo que en Harvard vi a más de un maestro hacerlo cuando veían las calificaciones de mis compañeros. De alguien se me pudo haber pasado. Solo servía para expresar mi enfado a las personas, lo veían y entendían que mejor ni seguir o terminarías con la cabeza en el suelo, realmente no me ayudaba a calmar mi enojo.

Estaba entrando en mi fase tranquila cuando el pitido chillón, y en este momento muy estresante, del comunicador rompió la paz de mi oficina.

_¿Señor Cullen? La señorita Denali lo está esperando aquí afuera._- dijo la aún mas chillante voz de mi secretaria, Lauren.

Gracias, enseguida la atiendo- dije en voz alta en el momento que apreté la señal del comunicador.

Me paré de mi silla en un aire fluido y camine alrededor del escritorio de caoba. Con un esfuerzo sobre comunal trate de poner mi mejor cara y recibir a mi empleada favorita. El ruido de sus tacones ya se escuchaba provenir por el largo pasillo de duela que había entre la puerta y el escritorio de Lauren a la puerta de cristal que daba inicio a mi oficina. Espere a ver la_ manicura francesa_ que tanto conocía tocar el vidrio casi transparente.

¿Edward, puedo pasar?- preguntó

Adelante, señorita Denali.-

Recargue mi cuerpo contra el escritorio, sentándome en una de las esquinas. Me cruce de brazos tratando de esconder mi sonrisa delatora. Tanya me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber cuándo escondía _algo._ Nos conocíamos desde pequeños y habíamos desarrollado tan buen amistad que no me imaginaba un día sin siquiera escuchar su voz.

¿Mal día con la familia?- preguntó con una sonrisa burlona. Desvié mi cabeza con una mirada molesta, ¿acaso era tan transparente?

Espero que traiga los papeles que le pedí, Denali- le dije tratando de desviarme

No finjas, Edward. Te conozco bien.- Me contesto antes de depositar un suave pero _insinuante_ beso en la mejilla. Tomó asiento y no pudiendo ser más directa, se cruzo de piernas haciendo que su ya de por si corta falda se levantara, dejando ver unos centímetros más de su blanca pierna. Sonreí. - ¿Ahora que te hizo Emmett? O ¿Acaso Alice de nuevo ha planeado otra boda?

No, nada de eso esta vez- Una sonrisa todavía más amarga cruzo por mis labios. Me levante de mi lugar tratando de esquivar su penetradora mirada. Si Tanya quería algo, Tanya lo conseguía.

Me acerque a la enorme pared de ventanas, maravillándome de nuevo con la hermosa vista de Seattle por la noche. Cerré mis ojos echando la cabeza para atrás, tratando de tener un poco de paz. Las palabras de mi madre me calaban en la mente. Me sentía furioso por sus insinuaciones o el estúpido dilema en el que me había metido pero una parte, por muy pequeña que fuera, pensaba que todos tenían razón. Estaba llegando a una edad que definitivamente nunca me imagine solo. Mi padre se caso a los veinticinco, Emmett a los veintiuno y hasta Alice se había adelantado casándose a los diecinueve. Hubiera matado al maldito bastardo de no haberlo conocido de toda la vida.

No habían pasado ni dos minutos cuando escuche el pasar de las hojas. Solté otro suspiro rindiéndome. No podía prolongar esto por más tiempo. Mi amiga no era de ese paciente.

Esme…-dije sonando casi como una palabrota. Tanya me miró divertida.

Te nos vas a casar…- Dijo con un tonito estúpido. Esperó a ver una mueca de disgusto de mi parte o que le sacara la lengua como lo hacía en tercer año de secundaria pero la mire por primera vez serio. Tan rápido como una ráfaga de aire, el dolor se instalo en su mirada. Pestaño varias veces tratando de retener sus sentimientos. Segundos después había compuesto una sonrisa que yo sería el único capaz de reconocer como falsa.- Te nos vas a casar…. ¿Quién es la victima? ¿Zafrina? ¿Vanessa? No, no... ¡Ya sé! ¡Stephenie!

Gruñí molesto. ¿Es que acaso nunca lo iba a olvidar? ¿Es que no le importaba seguir con esto aunque le doliera? Ella había sido testigo de las locuras de mi familia y sin embargo no se había quejado ni una vez.

Mi madre más de una vez había demostrado estar muy poco cuerda. Esme y Alice habían convencido a mi padre de presentarme a una linda enfermera, a Rosalie de presentarme a una de las modelos de su agencia; a Emmett a una instructora de su gimnasio; a Jasper una maestra de la Universidad…

Debía aceptarlo. Era un hombre atractivo y rico, lo que aumentaba el interés. Pero a lo largo de los años me iba dando cuenta de algo triste. No les importaba de que hablaras, que te gustaba o ni siquiera si te gustaba, solo tenían tiempo para dos cosas: Sexo y dinero. Fantástico… ¿Es que acaso no había nadie para mí?

Alice era la que había leído los cuentos de príncipes, de sus corceles blancos y de las damiselas, mas nunca decido ser rescatada. Y ahí estaba ella, teniendo a su tercer bebé y eternamente enamorada. Sonaba cursi y para algunos hombres, estúpido, pero eso era lo que yo deseaba. No, no ser rescatado, aun estaba de ese lado de la acera. Sino rescatar a mi princesa. Crecer, tener una familia y morir a lado de mi alma gemela viendo a mis nietos correr por el patio trasero. ¿Es que eso era tan difícil?

Conocía a cientos de chicas. Rubias, güeras, lacias, americanas, chinas, africanas, bajas, asiáticas, rellenitas, ¿rusas?, españolas, altas, chaparras, gorditas, con problemas de autoestima, con demasiado ego… pero simplemente no eran ella. No la había encontrado a través del largo mostrador.

Corrí a Tanya, de un modo educado pedí mi tiempo y ella dejo los papeles, era una dama y mi padre siempre me había enseñado a respetar a las mujeres. No es que no la quisiera, era simplemente que no la aguantaba en estos momentos. Aparte de todo, ella también necesitaba tiempo a solas. Tome mi portafolio y abrigo saliendo con dichosa rapidez de mi cárcel a la que todos llamaban oficina. Ya tendría tiempo de revisar todo luego.

Corrí hasta el valet parking y con un leve asentimiento me entregaron las llaves de mi preciado _Volvo. _Una vez dentro encendí el estéreo dejando que las suaves tonadas de Debussy empaparan el ambiente. Este era uno de los momentos con los que soñaba. Cada día al despertar me sentía prisionero de una rutina. Me levantaba, bañaba y arreglaba, saludaba a Sue, desayunaba y me largaba a otra jornada excesiva de trabajo. Era tensión y estrés lo que me guiaba día a día. Y lo único que me animaba, lo que me empujaba a seguir y no gritar desesperado, era esto. Mi momento ante la música, cuando nos fundíamos como uno solo. Mi corazón dio un revuelco cuando pensé lo diferente que podría ser mi vida.

Si tan solo la música no fuera mi musa, sino ella. Alguien que se despertara a mi lado, que me sonriera y que de sus dulces labios salieron un "buenos días" lleno de amor. Que a media jornada se preocupara en llamarme y contarme que había hecho, a donde se dirigía, como le había ido al dejar a los niños en la escuela. Con quien compartir las cenas y eventos de caridad. Alguien a quien llamar _Señora Cullen._

Cuando menos consciente estaba ya había estacionado mi coche en el lugar de siempre. No quería caer en un estado de depresión, por lo que no tenía una casa. Como cualquier otro magante de los negocios. Me conformaba con un lujoso apartamento. Cocina americana, sala de estar, sala de multimedios, y dos cuartos. Uno de ellos mío, y otro era mi oficina hogareña. Vaya vida de ermitaño. Avente mis cosas contra los sillones y camine a ciegas hasta la cocina. Con un chasquido de dedos se encendieron casi todas las luces del departamento,

¡Oh! Ahora ya están todas. Gruñendo, me prepare un café.

Estúpido Emmett, estúpida carita de Alice, estúpido yo por haber aceptado. Emmett había encontrado este departamento, todo era perfecto hasta que empezó con sus sueños de universitario. Una regadera donde prácticamente cabían seis personas, las luces se encendían con un chasquido y se pagaban con un aplauso, las persianas solo se habrían con un estúpido control… Esto no era nada de lo que deseaba, no iba nada con mi estilo. No era yo.

Tome una de mis tazas térmicas, surtidas por Esme, y vacié de la cafetera el líquido oscuro que me evitaba caer rendido a los brazos de Morfeo. Inhalé profundo el fuerte aroma. Si no podía dormir otra noche no tendría ni un solo remordimiento, siempre y cuando estuviera en paz. Una paz que duro tan poco como la brisa de verano fría. El teléfono sonó al otro lado de la habitación.

Como robot, de manera automática, di tres largos pasos y estire mi mano. Apreté el botón de altavoz. Entendía que una de las posibles consecuencias seria terminar destruyendo el teléfono en mi mano y no quería tener que ir a la _molesta_ tienda y soportar al _molesto_ dependiente con su voz estridente hablar sobre cual era de mi conveniencia. Quien quiera que fuera solo haría que mi mal humor aumentaba, estaba seguro de eso y el psíquico no era yo.

_Edward_- contesto mi padre al otro lado de la línea. Me tensé al escuchar su voz.

Buenas noches, Carlisle- conteste como pude.

Hijo, sabes que odio que me contestes así. Soy tu padre, no tu jefe.- contesto ya más tranquilo.

Sí que lo eras, tal vez es la costumbre-

¿Hay alguien contigo?- pregunto vacilante. Perfecto, mamá y su gran boca.

¿Habría de haberlo?- contraataque de nuevo molesto.

¿Estamos ya a la defensiva? – Preguntó burlón- Hijo, sé que tal vez creas que no es de mi incumbencia, o siquiera de toda la familia pero déjame decirte que sí. Por muy vida privada tuya y tu relación amorosa, el casarse es algo que conlleva a la unión de la familia. ¿Cómo es posible que hayas tomado la decisión sin habernos hablado de ello? No la conocemos, ni ella a nosotros y tú ya planeas pasar el resto de sus días a su lado. ¿Qué tal si no nos agrada? Sé que mucho no te importaría, siempre has sido un necio pero… ¿y que tal si nosotros no le agradamos?-

¿Esas son palabras tuyas o de la mujer con la que TU te casaste?- pregunte molesto.- No pensaba ocultarlo es que no… no encontraba el momento para hacerlo. Quiero decir, para decírselos a todos.-

¿Estás seguro que no planeabas llevártela a las Vegas y casarse en secreto? O tal vez… Planeabas mantener todo esto en secreto para alejarla de la prensa. Hijo, sabes que podemos mantener un secreto, somos tu familia. Pero después de todo sabes que esto no se mantendrá así para siempre. Debes de asumir tu papel como presidente y ¿Qué pasara cuando te tomes unas vacaciones para irte de luna de miel? ¿Acaso crees que nadie sospechará? Tarde o temprano se sabrá…

¡Carlisle!- lo corte bruscamente- Tengo tres cosas que decirte. Uno, ni siquiera había pensado en eso, gracias por hacérmelo saber. Dos, ¿enserio esas son tus palabras?- medito un momento- No me contestes pero si es un sí, dios… Deja de pasar tiempo con Alice. Tres, tengo una cena en veinte minutos y no querrás retrasarme-

Está bien hijo, solo piénsalo. _-¿Qué?, ¿Qué toda la familia Cullen estaba en mi contra?_

Lo haré, ¿de acuerdo?-

Una última cosa- rodé los ojos, por supuesto que éramos familia- ¿Qué le compraste?

¿Eh?- pregunte desconcertado

Si, Edward.- me dijo un tanto molesto- Alice esta aquí brincando, colgada de mi brazo, como loca preguntando que le compraste. Dice algo como eso de Carmelita, Juanita, Tiffe, Traste o no sé como se llame la joyería.

Carlisle…- lo llame divertido.

¿Sí?-

Cuelga – soltó un suspiro y pude escuchar las maldiciones de Alice salir del auricular.

No deberías hacerle eso a una embarazada…- me reprocho pero le insistí.

Cuelga o lo haré yo-

Está bien hijo, hasta luego.- Esperé a que terminara la llamada pero solo escuche un bufido- Edward, si yo fuera tu… bueno ya sabes, le daría algo muy especial, ¿no crees?- me dijo en tono confidente y casi en un susurro. Tuve problemas para captar algunas palabras.

A que te refieres…-

Adiós- me contestó. La línea muerta me saco de mi sorpresa.

Mire unos segundos más el maldito aparato comunicador. Me decidí hacerlo ahora o nunca, si me esperaba un tiempo más terminaría encerrado en mi cuarto descifrando las palabras de Carlisle. Marque un número que me sabía de memoria.

Diga- contesto Garrett, el esposo de Kate.

Hey, Garrett. Habla Edward- conteste con un tono algo abatido.

¡Oh!- expreso Garrett- Veo que hay problemas, enseguida te paso con Kate

Gracias- Espere unos segundos antes de escuchar el golpeteo de unos pies correr por la alfombra.

Bueno, ¿Edward?- me contesto finalmente una voz dulce y tranquila. Yo diría más bien, juguetona.

Kate, ¿cena en quince minutos?- pregunte ya sabiendo la respuesta

Ahí estaré, espérame en el nuevo restaurante Hindú. En donde tiene esos enormes tacos con una tortilla árabe que parece pan como… - las embarazadas y sus antojos…

Entendido- conteste riendo- Nos vemos.

No tuve ni tiempo de molestarme por quedar a ciegas al dar el aplauso. Me valía en estos instantes que me estrellara contra la puerta, necesitaba relajarme un tanto y nada me impediría eso. ¡Ouch! Bueno, tal vez todo fue muy literal. Después de separarme de la pared (que misteriosamente se me atravesó en el camino) corrí a tomar las llaves de mi bebé.

Escogí una mesa alejada de todos, donde Kate y yo pudiéramos tener una conversación tranquila y muy en privado. Sin chicas curiosas y metiches espiando o donde no nos pudieran ver los fotógrafos. Últimamente el éxito de la empresa me estaba costando en cuanto mi privacidad. Todos en el mundo de los negocios reconocían a Kate, por ser esposa de uno de los tantos empresarios trabajadores míos, pero no faltaba quien especulara un romance oculto, una traición. Patético.

La mesera llego seguida de una mujer rubia con un enorme bulto resaltando como su hermosa panza de embarazada. Le sonreí al ver sus ojos azules como el hielo iluminarse de alegría.

Kate- la salude levantándome de mi lugar. Mi amiga no se detuvo a besarme la mejilla, con mucha dificultad, se lanzo a mis brazos y me estrujo en un incomodo abrazo. Me reí de lo lindo cuando nos separamos.

Edward, veo que no era para tanto tus problemas. – se quejó por mis carcajadas. Diablos, todavía no me acostumbraba a tratar a las embarazadas y sus cambios hormonales.

Dos vasos con hielo y agua, por favor- me dirigí a la mesera que miraba curiosa la escena. Kate entendió mi indirecta para pedir privacidad.

El mío sin hielo, por favor- me siguió la corriente. Atontada, la chica se retiro por nuestro pedido.- Así que… Eddie – fruncí el ceño- ¿Qué nos trae hoy por aquí querido amigo?-

¿Cómo va todo con la pequeña Carmen?- le pregunte saliéndome de nuevo por la tangente. Típico en mi, arrepentirme en el último momento. Kate rió alegre, yo la seguí sabiendo que había caído en la trampa. No conocía madre que no hablara emocionada del próximo humano que traería al mundo. Y yo, por supuesto, moría por ser uno de los padres que seguían la corriente y apoyaban a sus esposas hablando hasta de lo que harían cuando llegara a la Universidad.

Garrett se mostro algo… molesto- me comento con una mueca- por el hecho de que fuera niña pero parece que lo ha asimilado. Ya puede irse deshaciendo de todas esas estupideces de enseñarle a manejar o como se juega el baseball, lo último que querría es ver a mi hijo dependiente de una pantalla de plasma y acompañado de un montón de latas de cerveza vacías.-

¡Hey!- protesté molesto- Déjanos a los padres ilusionarnos con su primer coche, sus pelotas y bat, sus increíbles habilidades para conquistar chicas… Yo solía ser un rompecorazones en la escuela, no sé si lo recuerdas. Bueno, claro que lo haces pero entiendes mi punto. No era a propósito y sin embargo lo hacía. Estoy seguro que mi hijo será igual o más impresionante que yo, todo depende de su madre.

Oye no…- se quejo divertida al ver que si podía bromear del tema- MI _hija, _será un hermosa bailarina, una dama, una princesa sofisticada. Claro que tendrá el magnífico cuerpo de su madre.- me miro coqueta

No lo dudo- le conteste divertido.

Tendrá mis ojos pero el cabello tan atractivo de su padre, la perfecta combinación para hacer a toda una musa.- Reímos. Un carraspeo nos saco de nuestra conversación. Me gire a ver a nuestra mesera mirándonos con ojos desilusionados. Acaso ella creía que… creía que… ¿Qué era mi bebé? Me gire a ver a mi mejor amiga y esta solo me dirigió una mirada traviesa.

¿Desean ordenar ya?- Nos preguntó dejando ambos vasos en el medio de la mesa.

¿Kate?- le dije como preguntando. Ella asintió y antes de que la chica le pudiera entregar la carta ella ya había descrito, con detalle, como quería su supuesto taco árabe. Me limite a pedir "lo mismo". Nos dedico una leve sonrisa y girando sobre sus talones desapareció silenciosamente.

Parece que las has perdido.- me comento bebiendo de su vaso.

Mm… tal vez nunca la tuve. Ya sabes, no es para mí.- le dije algo más deprimido.

Kate soltó su vaso de forma brusca contra la mesa. La mire con las pupilas dilatadas por la sorpresa.- Ya basta, Edward.- Me regañó con tono enojado- No puedes seguir con estas estupideces más tiempo. Tuviste tu oportunidad, las has tenido pero las has desaprovechado.

No me han resultado- le conteste sin expresión alguna.- Tú sabes que no eran para mí. Todas terminan encontrando al hombre ideal y yo sigo aquí, parado como un estorbo en medio de una cancha de football.

Eso no es cierto, son puras…-

¿Patrañas? – La interrumpí.- Tú me dejaste y me hubieras dejado en algún momento. Te fuiste y te casaste con Garrett, ahora tendrán a Carmen. Emily esta también casada viviendo con su esposo Sam en una reserva de Washington. Jane ni siquiera dudo en huir con Alec hacia Italia y Rosalie… Ella termino casada con mi hermano. Simplemente… _no eran para mí._

Era cierto. Todas lo habían hecho. No había encontrado a la indicaba y yo no era el indicado pero eso solo demostraba mi experiencia. Tanya era hermana de Kate pero era dos años menos que nosotros. Kate tenía mi misma edad y solo por algunos meses. Nos conocíamos desde pequeños, estudiamos juntos y cursamos la misma preparatoria. Ella sabía a la perfección sobre mi etapa de rompecorazones porque ella había sido mi principal objetivo y mi última víctima escolar. Éramos felices, yo estaba enamorado de ella pero no funcionó, inclusive un tiempo después de su boda todavía seguía esperanzado con ella. No me quejaba de los rumores o secretamente se me antojaban ciertos pero después entendí que era imposible. Como siempre me repetía, ella no era.

Mis otras dos novias no habían sido nada tan serio como con Kate pero si me había dolido el ser dejado. Emily, al igual que mi mejor amiga, había esperado un tanto después de nuestra separación para encontrar a su alma gemela pero en la otra mano, Jane me había dejado una carta en nuestra habitación declarando nunca haber estado interesada y que huía con un extranjero. Mi ego se fue hasta el suelo.

Y bueno, Rosalie. Vaya, ella sí que era todo un caso. La había conocido en un evento de caridad. Uno de los diseñadores más prestigiosos había decidido crear una colección donde todos los fondos adquiridos fueran hacia las fundaciones de Cáncer y Diabetes para niños. Alice había insistido en ir y yo tenía que representar a mi padre, ya que nosotros también éramos benefactores. Para ese entonces yo todavía no era el Presidente, era joven e inexperto para un puesto de esa magnitud. Emmett, por alguna estupidez de un partido, había decidido faltar. Rose había modelado uno de los vestidos que llamo la atención de Alice y mi hermana no dudo ni siquiera en comprarlo. La hubiera reprendido por ni siquiera saber el valor de la prenda pero como otros tantos hombres, quede embobado. Convencí, con esfuerzos nulos, a Alice de ir a conocer a la modelo. El resto es historia, me encontró atractivo, yo a ella, salimos tres meses. Lo suficiente en que Emmett tardo en aparecerse frente a su vista. Me sentía traicionado con mi hermano pero al verlos intercambiar esa mirada llena de amor hasta yo los felicite. Patético, ¿cierto?

Edward es que ¡míralas!- grito Kate. Para mi vergüenza, sus manos quedaron posicionadas a los lados de sus bustos. Vaya susto que le pego la mesera al llegar con nuestros platos. La muchacha nos miro enojada y sobre todo a mí. Me dejo el plato con tal vez excesiva agresividad y a Kate le dedico una mirada llena de cariño. Kate la miro extrañada pero le agradeció.- Sabes que no quiero que me veas el pecho. Soy una dama, casada, embarazada y tú mejor amiga.

¿Me creerías que a pesar de haber estado enamorado nunca me detuve específicamente en esa parte?- se rió de mi- Carlisle hizo tan buen trabajo conmigo que era casi como imposible bajar mi vista de tus ojos.

Desde entonces Emmett te molestar con ser homosexual, ¿cierto?-

Elementalmente, mí querido Watson. – Le conteste- ¿Sabías que nunca menciona ni una palabra o frase parecida en el libro? Al parecer fue la adaptación a las películas lo que hizo que añadieran la frase. Necesitaban algo para no olvidar.

Edward…- me reprochó- No me cambies el tema. El punto es que la busques, no que te quedes sentado como retrasado mental esperando a que ella llegue, nunca lo hará si sigues así. Mueve tu precioso trasero fuera de la oficina. No sé, para que tengas un buen pretexto, busca a algún compañero que te acompañe a los bares…

No soy gay- me quejé

No tonto, eso lo tenía muy bien entendido desde la prepa- me contesto coquetamente, me reí. Como si yo hubiera hecho algo no debido.- Me refería a que salieras pero como con un amigo, soltero. Tu amigo más cercano es Jasper y está casado y ocupado. Mira- me contesto antes de morder su taco- Los tipos solos en el bar dan miedo porque pueden ser unos pervertidos o uno dementes, tu cara y cuerpo te da puntos pero yo desconfiaría. Si vas con una chica creerán que sales con ella, no falta la aventada que se anima pero no necesitas a nadie ebria-

Tal vez no debería buscarla en un bar. Si yo no voy a uno, no quiero casarme con una que lo haga-

¡Aha, pero has aceptado que la hay que buscar!-

Entonces todo tuvo sentido.

Fue como si alguien de allá arriba se hubiera apiadado de mí en ese instante. Me habían iluminado con una luz y hasta escuchaba al coro de los ángeles cantar por la revelación. La tenía que buscar, esa era la solución.

En realidad siempre había sido consciente de eso. Me quedaba más que claro pero ahora esto tenía una diferente connotación. Tenía menos de una semana para encontrarla y ¿por que no? El cerebro siempre trabaja mejor bajo presión. ¿Lo mismo pasaba con el corazón?

Eso es lo que haría, me dedicaría a buscarla. Día y noche, no me rendiría hasta que por fin la hallara. Si después de esta semana, llegaba al restaurante solo. Bueno… empezaría a tomar a Emmett en serio con sus amigos gay. Me reí de la idea. No, solo decepcionaría a mis padres y aclararía esto.

Kate me miro llena de dudas. No sabía si mi cara reflejaba la determinación, el miedo por saber que podría salir mal, la esperanza de que saliera bien, lo que fuera pero yo no me rendiría. Era un Cullen y los Cullen no se daban por vencidos.

Me sentí casi sucio al empezar a buscar a las mujeres. Si había sido un rompecorazones involuntario en la escuela no significaba que no hubiera aprendido nada. Sabía deslumbrar a las chicas, alagar de mi inteligencia, andar con mi trote arrogante, dirigir miradas sexys… Nunca pensé usarlas para caer tan bajo pero Esme ya no era la única con "DESEPERACION" pintado en la frente.

Como si dios (que en este momento me imagine como Emmett con una toga y una corona dorada) me mandara una señal, una chica de unos veinticinco años pasos caminando enfrente del vidrio de cristal que dividía al restaurante de la calle.

Bonitas piernas, largas y con forma. Un escote pronunciado, cabello desalineado… Desvié la mirada avergonzado. Solo un tipo de chicas andaría así por la calle a estas horas de la noche.

Kate me miraba con la boca abierta hasta el suelo- NO. LO. PUEDO. CREER- soltó de golpe- Edward Cullen escaneando a una chica. No, no, no. Esto es material para Emmett, Edward Cullen escaneando a una zorra…

¡Kate!- reproche molesto- Una dama no habla de esa forma.

Al diablo con mis maneras, ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi mejor amigo? –

No lo sé… tal vez ¿Ha cambiado?- pregunte inseguro.

Tú eres bipolar – declaró mi amiga.

Cuando salí del restaurante me sentí una persona diferente. Me tome mas enserio las palabras de mi amiga. Mis cambios drásticos de humor estaban peor que los de ella embarazada.

Con mi familia era un ermitaño, siempre enojado. En la oficina era serio y retraído, además de duro y estricto. Con mis amigos seguía siendo callado pero participaba y con Kate, bueno ella conocía mi mejor etapa de los años.

Definitivamente necesitaba una larga ducha caliente y un cita con un el psicólogo. Chasque los dedos cansado. Sentía ya los parpados pesados y un involuntario bostezo escapo de mis labios. Sería una suerte si cayera rendido en la cama, no quería tener más malos sueños o noches en vela pensando toda la crueldad que el destino dejaba ante mis pies.

Las pupilas se me dilataron y abrí los ojos de golpe, igualándolos al tamaño de dos grandes platos de vajilla. Una pequeña y fina caja de terciopelo negro descansaba sobre mi cama y aun lado de ella un sobre blanco. Descarte la idea de que alguien (**N/A: **(coff coff Tanya coff coff) XD) estuviera pidiéndome matrimonio. Sería demasiado extraño, y si lo acepto, algo urgido. ¿Pero en este grado, quien no estaba ya lo suficientemente desesperado en mi familia y amigos? Exacto, nadie

Me tomó unos minutos reconocerla, conocerla como la caja del anillo de mi madre biológica. Tome la carta con manos temblorosas. Esto podía ser una broma de Emmett o una mala jugada de Esme y yo podría estar aquí actuando como tonto para ellos.

Solo algo… "_Especial_"

Tenía escrito con la fina letra de mi antecesor. Carlisle.

Esto es estúpidamente inútil- me quejé aventando la carpeta contra el escritorio repleto de más papeles.

Me deje caer contra el respaldo de la silla. Suspire frustrado, ¿es que acaso no podía hacer anda bueno? Había intentado de todo y de todas las formas pero no había logrado nada y hoy mismo tendría que presentarme en el dichoso restaurante dichosamente solo. Solo. De tan solo pensarlo dolía, si lo dijera seria como quemarme la garganta y arruinarme las cuerdas bocales.

Una risita espectral se escucho detrás de la puerta.

Sé que no soy tan bueno como tú en esto de la economía, Edward. Pero creo que me deberías tener más paciencia en ello.- Me contesto Jasper abatido. Lo mire desconcertado.

Mi mejor amigo recogía los papeles revueltos de mi escritorio, los miraba con gesto preocupado. Me apresure a recogerlos y una vez que estuvieron en una pila y dentro de la carpeta pude observarlo. Repasaba una y otra y otra vez para tratar de entenderlo, de encontrar el error.

No, Jazz- conteste con cansancio- No me refiero a los reportes. Esos estas… excelentes. La compañía va por buen camino y estoy seguro de que es una maravillosa idea abrir las nuevas oficinas en NY. Nos ayudaría muchísimo tener cabezas dentro de los principales movimientos.-

Yo creo que no te debes preocupar, Jazz.- Tanya entro como siempre, sin tocar y con su andar coqueto. Jasper la saludo con un mudo "Hola" y susodicha le sonrió.- Aquí, nuestro amigo Edward está hablando de su vida amorosa. Ya sabes problemas de…

Kate- contesto Jasper. Los mire molesto.

No, son míos. No siempre necesito recurrir a una chica para hablar de mis sentimientos. Ni siquiera debería de estar hablando de eso con ustedes. ¿Y Tanya? Toca antes de entrar.-

Toc, Toc.- me contesto entre risas- ¿Me puedo sentar?- Jasper se paró de su silla como todo buen caballero y le ofreció su silla. – Gracias.

Un placer, señorita Denali. – contesto mi amigo con voz serena. – Edward, ¿hay algo en lo que te podamos ayudar? Sabes que cuentas conmigo en lo que quieras- lo mire con una mueca- Y que Alie nunca se enterara.

¿Alie?- pregunto Tanya, mi mejor amigo la miro avergonzado.- Me gusta.

Gracias chicos. En verdad lo aprecio pero en este momento no creo que hablar de ello sea lo más oportuno. Necesito sobrevivir de aquí a la noche y que mejor que llenándome de trabajo.-

Y aquí vamos de nuevo- se quejó Tanya. Jasper y yo la miramos sorprendidos por el tono osco y agresivo que empleo haciendo que su delicada voz sonara casi como la mía cuando estoy molesto- Edward no lo vas a poder evitar toda la vida. HOY. Hoy tienes una cena con tus padres y con tu supuesta prometida. La verdad es, que no tienes una prometida y que si no haces algo ahora… Déjame decirte algo. No solo decepcionaras a tus padres sino que realmente te quedaras solo. –

Sus palabras me cayeron como un balde lleno de agua fría. No sabía cómo es que ella estaba enterada de todo esto pero eso me llevaba a sospechar que nada bueno podía estar pasando fuera de mis narices.

Esme me llamó- me respondió- Me pregunto que si tu y yo teníamos algo que ver. Hice… Hice que me explicara a lo que se refería y ella de muy buena manera me explico todo.-

¿Es por eso que faltaste estos dos últimos días? – pregunte con cuidado.

Todavía no sé ni que hago aquí.- contestó con melancolía.

Tal vez yo…- comenzó Jasper pero lo callé.

Tú te callas y te quedas- demande. – Tanya- la llame para que me viera. Tenía la vista puesta sobre su fina manicura y lo único que podía apreciar de su rostro era la leve línea que sus labios marcaban al juntarse tanto. Su largo y liso cabello rubio rojizo me impedía el acceso hacia sus ojos pero me los podía imaginar. Esperaba tener algún pañuelo aquí. – Yo… ¿Esme lo sabe?

Estúpido. De todo lo que pude preguntar, de la gran oportunidad para pedir su perdón escogí el momento para arruinarlo todavía más.

¿Qué no tienes una prometida? – Asentí no seguro de si me veía- No, me hablo hasta de cómo él gustaría que fueran sus nietos.

Lo siento.- fue lo único que pude contestar

Yo también- volví a hablar.- Yo también siento tu ceguera, Edward. Porque eso es lo que tienes, porque… ¿Por qué no puedes ver que yo soy para ti? ¿Por qué no puedes ver que ninguna mujer te querrá más que yo?

Eres una mujer fuerte Tanya pero… supongo que aun no encuentro lo que estoy buscando.

No tienes idea de que estas buscando-

Tal vez no pero una vez que la encuentre sabré que era.- le conteste tranquilo.

Entonces, si te vas antes de que te vuelva a ver… Adiós Edward- me contesto mientras se iba levantando.

Adiós, Tanya.- Me acerque a ella y deposite un pequeño beso en su mejilla. Giro su rostro lista para besarme pero me aleje a tiempo. Se despidió de Jasper y salió con pasos silenciosos.

Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar todo eso, Jazz- me disculpe con mi amigo.

No importa, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- Me sonrió- Hablando de eso… Alice me ha estado preguntando lo mismo. Esta muy molesta por no saber con quién te vas a _casar_- remarco la palabra para mi disgusto.- ¿Sabes que a una embarazada le hace mucho daño pasar por enojos de esa magnitud?

¿Sabes con quien te casaste? – pregunte divertido.

Lo tengo entendido.- reímos un momento- Vamos amigo, suéltalo ya.

Me querrás matar, jazz- contesté

Solo que te cortaras con un papel y mancharas mi trabajo lo haría. Me costó un enorme esfuerzo y mucho tiempo. Casi tanto como todo el tiempo que tardo Esme en encontrar su alfombra de la India como para que Emmett vomitara en ella en la víspera de año nuevo.- Trato de animarme y lo hizo.

Está bien- suspire resignado. – Si te lo digo, ¿no me juzgaras?- Asintió.- No existe dichosa prometida.

Pero yo creí que…-

Lo sé, lo sé- lo interrumpí- Es solo que Esme se emociono, no me dejo terminar, y bueno… No la podía decepcionar.

Entonces… ¿nos presentaras a alguien o decepcionarás a Esme?-

Creo que llegare solo hoy. Lo he intentado, créeme que lo he hecho pero no puedo. No encuentro a la mujer perfecta. Sé que de la vista nace el amor pero me parece estar ciego. ¡Me he sentido sucio! Revise a cada mujer que trabaja en la compañía. Volví a ir al hospital a ver a las enfermeras, al gimnasio con el pretexto de pasar a ver a Emmett y hoy donde dos hermosos vestidos, que por cierto Alice me matará, a la agencia de modelos para revisarlas.

Edward, ¿no pretendes encontrarla así, verdad?- me contesto preocupado mi amigo. – No son pedazos de carne de los cuales puedes escoger.

Estoy consciente de ello pero no puedo ponerme con plumón en la frente "DESESPERADO" haber quien se acerca.-

Por dios, Edward. No creo que llegues a tanto.-

¡Revise a una prostituta!- Los ojos de mi amigo se abrieron como platos y vi como su mandíbula caía hasta el suelo-

E…E…Em… ¿Emmett sabe de esto?- Me negué. Espere a que hablara, estábamos los dos en silencio cuando ocurrió lo que nunca me pude haber imaginado. Algo que jamás me imagine a Jasper hacer. Rompí en sonoras carcajadas. – Que… carajos le… sucedió...a…a… ¡Edward Cullen!- trató de decir entre risas.

¡Le he echado una vista hasta Ángela!- grite molesto.

Un carraspeo leve hizo que Jasper se callera al suelo y que yo mirara horrorizado a la puerta. La secretaría de Jasper, Ángela, me miraba con un profundo sonrojo. Me sentí un vil monstruo. ¿Cómo es que la dulce e inocente Ángela se había enterado de esto? La señorita apartó la vista de mis ojos y se dirigió a su jefe que al fin se había puesto de pie y se estaba arreglando el traje.

¿Señor?- lo llamó con voz tímida. Dios, ¿Cómo diablos fui capaz?- La _señorita _Alice lo está llamando. De hecho, lo está esperando en su despacho.- Fue mi turno de reír al ver como Jasper salía casi volando por la puerta. Se frenó en seco y con un poco más de compostura regresó por sus papeles. Me miró furioso pero no me aguante las ganas de reír. Era mi venganza.

Gracias, Weber.- le dijo ya de regreso a la puerta.- Tienes la tarde libre, _tal vez_ tengas algo que hacer esta noche.- ¡Ouch! _Touché__._

Ángela y yo nos quedamos en nuestro lugar.- Disculpé- por fin habló saliendo del lugar.

¡Ángela!- la llamé- Alice ya tiene la edad y el estado suficiente como para que la llames señora. Hazlo, créeme. Mientras más le digas Señora Hale, mas te subirá el pagó tu jefe. – me sonrió y de nuevo emprendió la retirada. – Por cierto, hoy se ve muy bonita señorita Weber.- lo vi congelarse en su lugar pero segundos después imito a su jefe. Salió corriendo.

Las ocho.

Diablos, la hora de enfrentarme a mis demonios. Al infierno. A mis pesadillas.

A mi familia.

Subí con desgane al Volvo y con la caja de terciopelo en uno de mis bolsillos. Había pasado, una semana entera y nada había cambiado. Seguía soltero, solo y miserable.

Podía imaginarme la cara de mi madre desecha por el llanto, la mirada decepcionada de Carlisle, la de reproche de Alice y posiblemente la de burla de Jasper y Emmett. Era un momento incomodo que ha toda costa quería evitar pero posiblemente fuera imposible.

Mi gabardina estaba en el asiento del copiloto y todavía me hacía sentir más idiota. Ha, ha. Edward Cullen tiene una cita romántica con su gabardina y su familia.

Si en la última semana no había logrado encontrar a la mujer perfecta, a la que fuera hecha para mi, dudaba que en los últimos minutos apareciera. ¡Yo mismo dudaba que la gabardina quisiera salir conmigo!

Recordé a Candie, a Haley, a Rosie, al osito de Emmett… a todos mis sobrinos. Niños por los que moriría y me pregunte cual sería la imagen que ellos tendrían de mí. ¿Acaso siempre seria el tío consentido? ¿El tío con el departamento enorme donde pueden comer porquerías, jugar videojuegos y dormir hasta después de la media noche? Nunca les podía dar a los primos con los que jugar, a los amigos en los que confiar…

Frene en seco cuando un ángel atravesó el pavimento. Estaba a más de seis metros pero aun así sentí la necesidad de detenerme. No porque tuviera miedo a estampar el coche contra su delicado cuerpo, sino porque necesitaba tiempo para verlo.

Recordé las palabras de Tanya. Ceguera, estaba en todo lo correcto. Eso era lo único que tenia. El verla, ahí parada, bella y delicada era como haber dejado caer la franela que cubría mis ojos.

Era como abrir los ojos por primera vez, dejar que el sol te volviera a cegar pero esta vez de una manera agradable. Que el calor entrara por tus ojos y te hiciera sentir feliz, cómodo… Todo este tiempo imagine a la mujer perfecta y nunca pude estar tan lejos en mis sueños.

Ella era todo, el mundo, la naturaleza, la felicidad, la vista, el sol, la luna, mi corazón.

Y como todo bello cuento de princesas, pronto tenía que acabar. Desapareció entre los callejones de la ciudad.

Alarmado estacione el coche en la esquina más cercana y baje corriendo. Con extrema facilidad me coloque la gabardina y en un rápido tanteo verifique que el anillo siguiera dentro de mi bolsillo.

Corrí, corrí como loco en busca de ella pero su pequeña figura era difícil de encontrar de entre las sombras. Decidí que posiblemente ella había cambiado de calle y corrí hacia el otro extremo y del siguiente lado pero nada, no estaba. Volví a andar a paso presuroso por el callejón pero divise de repente una división. Podía ser peligroso, podía haber alguien listo para asaltarme, golpearme o hacerme hasta lo imaginable. Espere en silencio para encontrar indicios de peligro. El leve rosar de unos tacones contra la húmeda calle me hizo volver a correr. Atravesé de golpe la división y por suerte estaba sola, cosa extraña en Seattle.

Me detuve un momento para observarla y como si ella supiera lo que estaba haciendo se detuvo también. Espero unos segundos pero no me podía mover de mi lugar. La observaba detenidamente, la dejaba deslumbrarme.

Sus hermosos cabellos cafés jugaban en contra del viento agitándose en un delicado vaivén. Uno que otro mechón rebelde se pegaba a los lados de su pálido rostro. Sus labios estaban entre abiertos y pude apreciar que temblaba de frio, el aire caliente que salía de esos rosados labios se notaba como humo ante la baja temperatura de esta ciudad.

Su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una corta falda y sus largas piernas en unas medias. Pude ver que la parte de arriba era un saco y me recordó a la ropa que siempre usaba Ángela en el trabajo. Juraría que alguna que otra vez la había visto usar un conjunto idéntico.

Entonces decidí acercarme. Antes de que se moviera, antes de que corriera. No la dejaría escapar, no después de tanto tiempo esperándola.

Avance determinado hacia ella, pensé que correría o que gritaría pidiendo ayuda pero solo podía escuchar su respiración descompasada y casi su mismo corazón latir desbocado. Una vez frente de ella un briza helada recorrió el callejón maravillándome. Su perfume natural me inundo los sentidos dejándome en el mismo paraíso. Fresias, la flor favorita de mi madre biológica.

Mire su rostro, tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza y su rostro deformado por el miedo. No, no quería que esto pasara. No quería que ella me tuviera miedo. "_¿Pero como no hacerlo?"_ me contesto mi conciencia _"Eres un hombre, misterioso, medio loco, y está sola contigo en un callejón de Seattle"_

¿Te casarías conmigo? – dije sin pensarlo. Soltó el aire de golpe sorprendida.

Se tomo un tiempo y poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos. Parpadeo varias veces antes de ajustar su vista a la poca luz. Antes de dejarme ver sus bellos ojos.

Solo fue así, lo supe. Supe que ella era para mí, que pasara lo que pasara… Ella estaría conmigo.

_De la vista nace el amor_

Entonces, al dejar la vista posada sobre estos dos profundos pozos color chocolate era inevitable _enamorarse_.

* * *

**Si bueno… creo que ustedes ya saben lo que paso después.**

**Sé que me querrán matar por haber dejado el capítulo hasta aquí pero, si les digo la verdad, no me gusta mucho eso de leer un mismo capítulo desde otro punto de vista porque ya sé que pasa y como que no… Lo siento pero no puedo repetir, solo les puedo dejar una de las razones por las que Edward se lanzó a pedirle matrimonio a Bella. **

**¿Les gusto? Ya saben, si no les gusto díganlo pero con bonitas palabras. Que también tengo sentimientos y ahora sobre todo estoy muy sensible.**

**Por cierto, si les gustaría que lo continuara. Déjenme saber. Tengo la idea de hacerlo un mini fic pero todo depende de la aceptación que tenga. Hay una encuesta en mi perfil. Me encanta que opinen y contribuyan, ¿por que no hacerlo ahí?**

**¡Déjenme saber!**

**Vale(:**


	3. Mi nueva vida

**Después de tanto tiempo… ¡Por fin esta aquí el siguiente capítulo! **

**Que afortunadas son las que acaban de agregar la historia como favorita, no habran sufrido por la espera.**

* * *

"**De la Boca de un Extraño"**

**Capitulo 3: …**

**.-.**

**Bella POV**

No seas ridícula, Bella- me contestó Edward divertido- Necesito saber en dónde vives, después de todo eres mi prometida. ¿Recuerdas eso o todavía planeas desaparecer? –

Lo mire avergonzada.- En verdad, Edward. Puedes dejarme aquí en la esquina o tal vez puedo bajarme ahora y pedir un taxi, no esta tan lejos… y ¡rayos! – maldije cuando me di cuenta de que había dejado mi bolsa en la mesa del restaurante. Bueno, de todos modos no tenía el dinero para pagar un taxi hasta mi pobre hogar. Lo único que quería era mantener a Edward alejado en todo momento de mi departamento.

Bella- me llamó molesto- Amor, sé que somos… únicos.- sonreímos ante la palabra tan original que escogió- Por nuestro inicio pero… quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero conocer a tus padres, a tus amigos, todo sobre ti. Todo lo que pueda y todo lo que me permitas. Algo fundamental es conocer dónde vives. ¿Cómo planeas que te recoja en las mañanas o que te deje después de una romántica cena?- bromeó.

Sentí el nudo de mi garganta agrandarse por cada una de las palabras que se deslizaban de entre sus exquisitos labios. Edward era más de lo que merecía, más de lo que yo misma había soñado, no tenía derecho alguno sobre él. Me mordí el labio, algo que siempre hacia cuando analizaba un problema o me concentraba en pensar algo fijo. Mis padres… El nudo creció.

No te preocupes Bella. Fui un desesperado pero no soy un pervertido. Te dejare en la puerta si eso es lo que te molesta- me contesto Edward decepcionado. Me gire sorprendida y pude ver el destello de desanimo que brillo en sus dulces ojos.

Nononononono…- me apresure a balbucear ya que a eso no se le puede llamar hablar- Edward, confió en ti. Pondría las manos al fuego y sacrificaría mi alma. Yo… yo so….solo no puedo permitir que veas mi departamento. – Levanto una ceja en señal de duda.

¿Sabía él acaso que era ilegal deslumbrar a la gente así? Podría causar un accidente de vial o un muy posible derrame cerebral. No había objeto en el mundo que se pudiera comparar con el dulce color de sus pupilas y aquí estaba yo, cayendo rendida ante ellas. No me di cuenta en que momento perdí la habilidad del habla, solo estaba consciente del hombre que tenía enfrente mío. Me miraba preocupado y lleno de duda. Algo así como si estuviera loca y no era para menos. Mi vida había dado un giro de 360 grados en este día que era imposible el no dudar sobre mi cordura.

No quería que supiera donde vivía por las mismas razones que hace algunas horas me atormentaban. Era vergonzoso llevarlo a tales barrios después de saber su procedencia. Presidente, buena familia, rico, amable, caballeroso, rico… ¿Ya lo había mencionado?

Era imposible dejarle ver en la tal miseria que vivía. Ang estaría decepcionada de mí por avergonzarme de nuestro hogar o de hablar de tal manera de él. Pero ni ella misma había permitido que su novio, Ben, un chico de la oficina la llevara. Y si, Ben era de nuestro mismo estatus social. Llevaba café y sacaba copias la mayor parte del tiempo. Jasper era un excelente jefe pero Ben no estaba en nuestra división sino bajo la de un tal James. Un mismo desgraciado que no valoraba su gran corazón y maravilloso cerebro.

Un leve apretón en mi mano me hizo fijar la vista en ella. No había sido consiente en que momento busque su mano a tientas por todo el sillón. Teníamos los dedos entrelazados y Edward miraba igual de asombrado que yo.

Es… asombroso- comenzó aun viendo nuestra unión- Se siente tan natural.

Su…supo…pongo que es normal.- tartamudee. Me miró con una de esas sonrisas picaras y sentí mi cara arder.

Déjame llevarte a tu casa, mi precioso tomatito.- se burló logrando que mi cara subiera diez tonos.

Le indique la dirección lo más rápido que pude y con muchas trabas. Mientras más confundido más fácil seria huir. Lo revolvería, llegaríamos a otra calle y podría decir que cualquiera de esos departamentos era el mío. Todas las mañanas correría hasta ahí y lo esperaría. Inclusive podría hacerme amiga del portero. Mi madre siempre decía que nací con la mentalidad de un adulto de treinta, me era cosa sencilla el entablar amistad con los adultos ya "crecidos". Sería buena idea no despistarlo tan lejos, no podría llegar toda sudada…

Llegamos – declaró nerviosos. Diablos, estábamos justamente enfrente de mi anticuado y viejo departamento. Diablos, ¿Cómo fue posible que me perdiera veinte minutos de viaje? Me gire a verlo apenada- Bells- me llamó. No hace falta decir que no me gusto nada su tono- ¿Vives aquí?

Sentí la sangre abandonar todo mi cuerpo y caer más abajo que los dedos de mis pies. Él también se avergonzaba de este maldito barrio sucio. Retuve las lágrimas dentro de mí. No podía dejar ver a Edward lo lastimada que estaba. No estaba a su nivel, me sentía una rata sucia a lado del perro con el mejor pedigrí. Edward tenía todo lo que deseaba y todo lo que necesitaba. Esto debía ser peor que un basurero para él. ¿Me dejaría de querer por esto?

Edward, yo… lo siento- conteste apenada- No tenemos que traer a tus padres nunca aquí. Perdona pero es todo lo que podemos financiar, es chiquito y con problemas pero es todo lo que tengo. Perdona si no está a tu nivel… es solo que…- sus labios se juntaron con los míos de golpe.

El calor retenido dentro de ellos empezó a hacer fuerza propia por mi cuerpo demandado más espacio cada segundo que pasaba. Empezó invadiendo mis labios y poco a poco recorrió la superficie de mi cuerpo. No era un fuego dañino, era uno adictivo. Te dejaba con esa sensación de querer más y cada vez que te era arrebatado te sentías a menos cero. Ese divino sentimiento que te hacia flotar en el aire y ser más ligera que una pluma. Aquello que ponía a mi corazón a bombear con fuerza. Aquello que me hacía perder la noción del tiempo y del lugar. Los besos de Edward eran el mismo cielo para mí.

Se separó de mí respirando con dificultad. – Shh… Bella. Jamás vuelvas a decir eso.-

Pero yo creí que…- me volvió a besar pero esta vez fue corto, ni tiempo de poner mis manos entre su cabello me dio.

Este lugar luce… peligroso- declaro vigilando la entrada. Mis risas invadieron el coche dejando de lado el sentimiento de amor, pasión y necesidad. No cavia duda de que todas mis preocupaciones y tonterías eran solo una prueba de mi inseguridad. Había llegado hasta pensar en mudarme al parque haber si les parecería mejor lugar a Carlisle y Esme. – Bella, ¿te podría acompañar adentro?– Me preguntó mirándome a los ojos- No me siento bien dejándote aquí. Este es un barrio demasiado inseguro y en menos de un minuto cualquier loco podría llegar y hacerte daño.

O pedirme matrimonio. – bromeé. Me miro con el ceño fruncido pero sabía que no estaba enojado. Su bello rostro estaba deformado en una graciosa mueca. Entre su ceño fruncido y sus labios torcidos evitando una sonrisa. - ¿Vamos? – pregunté

Se acerco a mí depositando un beso en mi frente. Cogió la gabardina que colgaba detrás del asiento y salió. Tome aire y cuando puse mi mano sobre la puerta, mágicamente esta se abrió. De no ser porque la mano de Edward apareció ofreciéndome ayuda, le hubiera preguntado que tan sofisticado era su coche. Estaba segura que con el dinero que tenía seria capas de ser dueño de un ostentoso carro. Uno que hasta las puertas se abrieran solas. Agradecí ruborizada.

Toma- me pasó la gabardina por sobre los hombros- Te dará frio.

Atravesamos la calle lo más rápido que mis tacones me lo permitieron. Como si fuera una maldita película de terror, al abrir la puerta de entrada al supuesto "lobby" un gato chilló y salió corriendo de ahí. Brinque pegando un grito. Solo fui consciente de que había sido un gato después de que el animal pasara por mis pies. La tenue luz que daba el único foco no era suficiente para tranquilizarme. Los bien formados brazos de Edward rodearon mi cintura atrayéndome a él.

No le tuviste miedo a un desconocido de un callejón pero si a un temible gatito. – se burló.

¿Bella?- la dulce voz de mi compañera de piso me evito responderle al socarrón.

Hola, Ang- salude avergonzada. Mi amiga estaba sentada en los primeros escalones de la supuesta escalera desecha. Estaba con el pelo recogido, sus lentes puestos y envuelta en su bata. Me avergoncé de lo inconsciente que fui. Me la había pasado tan bien y no me había molestado en avisarle que llegaría mas tarde de lo normal. La pobre debió haber estado muerta de miedo.

¿Isabella dónde estabas? Me tenías preocupada. Tuve que ir a visitar al señor Molina y pedirle prestado su teléfono para llamarle a Mike y preguntarle si estabas con él. – La presión de los brazos de mi amado aumento cuando su cuerpo se tensó. Todo por el nombre de mi ex jefe. – Déjame decirte que pase un trago amargo con sus groserías y claramente entendí que estaba borracho. Bells, estaba preocupada de que te pudiera hacer algo. Dime por favor que no estabas con él.

Me miro consternada cuando no le conteste. Si así se había tomado mi retraso no quería ni imaginarme lo que me diría cuando le contase sobre Edward. Me tacharía de loca, me diría que conseguiría dinero para hacerme una prueba de drogas. Como es su dulce e inocente cabecita hasta pensaría que lo hice o en todo caso hare por dinero para salvarnos de esta miseria.

Dio media vuelta sobre sus talones y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Quise alcanzarla pero me di cuenta de que no podía, ya que estaba atrapada.

Tranquila- me susurró Edward al oído. Tomo mi mano entre la suya y comenzamos a seguirla. Mi autoestima se fue todavía más abajo cuando vi su grácil andar. Su caminar despreocupado, rápido y sincronizado. Si yo hubiera intentado eso de seguro estaría con la cara pegada al piso.

Al llegar al último escalón y pisar la sucia alfombra del tercer piso me detuve. Mi fuerza no era nada comparada con la de Edward. Por más que use todas mis energías lo mas que logre es que nuestro agarrar se soltará y el diera unos cuantos pasos más.

¿Puedo?- pregunte en un susurró. No quería que mi mejor amiga pensara que andaba borracha y hablando sola.

Edward entendió al instante. Se pego a la pared y estiro una mano hacia la puerta entreabierta. Camine y una vez dentro pude ver a Ángela con una taza en la mano. Quise preguntarle pero me respondió cuando me vio.

El señor Molina me dijo que parecía estresada, que una taza de café no me caería mal. El me la ofreció de buena manera. – contesto avergonzada.

¿Tiene eso alcohol?- el señor Molina era nuestro vecino del piso de arriba. Era un viejo gordo y sucio que tenía fama de alcohólico. Cosa que solo me hacía sentirme todavía mil veces más culpable por exponer a mi dulce amiga a tales personas. Por asares del destino, ese mismo señor siempre ebrio había sido nuestro maestro de biología en la preparatoria.

La puerta se cerró bruscamente. Me asuste por el ruido y mi cabeza logro conectar dos palabras. Edward y peligro. ¿Le habría pasado algo? ¿Lo habrían azotado contra la puerta? ¿Estaba herido? ¿Acaso a él también lo había expuesto al peligro?

Es el aire, otra ventana se rompió hoy- me calmo mi amiga dejando su taza en la mesa. - ¿Dónde estabas Bella?

Nunca la había visto tan enojada, solo podía ser comparada con un gatito pero ahora parecía un tigre encerrado.

Unos leves toques en la puerta la interrumpieron de empezar con mi regaño. Con una fuerza impresionante, abrió la puerta. La vieja madera rechino en protesta y pude ver como mi amiga se congelaba en su lugar. Supuse que era mi príncipe al rescate.

Yo le puedo contestar eso señorita Weber.- saludó Edward.

¿Señor Cullen?- contesto roja de la vergüenza. Mi prometido sonrió ante su cara. Realmente no tenia precio.

Por favor llámame Edward. Ya te dije que fuera del trabajo me puedes llamar por mi nombre.- le contestó.

Puedes pasar, estás en tu casa Edward- dije en voz alta. Mi amiga se movió de su lugar dándole paso a ese dios griego. Fue impresionante el gran cambio que hizo en el lugar. De estar a penas iluminado, en mal estado y hasta horroroso cambio a ser un vista agradable. Era como si Edward resplandeciera con luz propia y todo lo que tocara, aunque sea con sus pies, se volviera igual de divino.

Me maraville con la imagen de mi futuro marido dentro de mi departamento. Creo que ambas mujeres quedamos en shock permanente. Nunca volvería a ver el lugar igual. Jamás sería capaz de entrar aquí sin una sonrisa en el rostro. Me creía tan mal de mis funciones mentales como para alabar el piso por donde él pasara.

Edward se removió incomodo en su lugar. No era consciente de que ambas teníamos la boca casi hasta el suelo y la vista fija en su presencia. Carraspeé para atraer a mi amiga en sí.

Nadie estaba dispuesto hablar. Yo no tenía palabras para explicarme ante mi amiga, para explicar cómo es que este milagro personal se apareció por aquí. Ángela se veía pasmada y confundida. Y Edward, por alguna extraña razón se veía avergonzado. Podía jurar que tenía hasta un leve rubor en sus mejillas. No podía ver a Ángela. Posiblemente también se sentía pésimo por preocuparla.

¿Acaso hay alguna emergencia en la oficina como para que me necesiten?- pregunto por fin rompiendo el silencio. Edward poso sus ojos en ella. Fue entonces cuando entendí. Si el apellido de Edward era Cullen, él debía ser nada más y nada menos que el mismísimo presidente de la compañía donde mi amiga trabajaba. No me había hablado mucho sobre él antes.

No, no es eso- contesto apenado.

¿Acaso ustedes ya se conocían?- Pregunte haciéndome la tonta.

Yo...- balbuceo Edward.

Mira Bells… - dijo al mismo tiempo mi amiga. Levante una ceja en señal de duda, tal como él me había enseñado a hacerlo en el carro. Ambos decían palabras sin sentido y volteaban a cualquier lado que no fuera sus puestos. Puse mis manos en mi cintura y comencé a golpear el piso con paso apresurado. Una vez había visto a Mónica de _friends _hacerlo y sabía que confesarían. Del mismo modo que lo hicieron Rachel y Phoebe.

El señor es mi jefe.- Contestó mi amiga.

Ella trabaja para Jasper- la secundo mi prometido.

¿Y cómo es posible que nunca me dijeran nada ninguno de los dos?- pregunte molesta.

¡Pero si no sabía que lo conocías!- Chilló Ángela, Edward se limito a asentir.

Fue mi turno de avergonzarme. Supongo que fueron los celos. _Estúpida, Bella._ Pensé. _¿Hasta de tu mejor amiga vas a dudar? _Baje la vista al suelo con la cara roja. Sentí unas manos levantar mi rostro. Forceje para liberarme de su agarre pero no pude hacer nada.

Bella, mírame por favor- Me debatí entre hacerlo pero recordé, ese por favor había sido tan parecido al del callejón, al de nuestro matrimonio… Lo mire sabiendo que me arrepentiría. Sus verdes pupilas me miraban con adoración y por un momento me sentí desfallecer. – Entiéndelo, Bells. Solo te quiero a ti, y así te querré.

Lo siento… yo- me calló con un dedo.

Lo sé, esto también es nuevo para mí. El idiota de Mike me pone los pelos de punta hasta con el puro hecho de su mención. No sé como sobreviviré mañana– Me sentí mal. Los celos en este grado si eran algo nuevo para mí. El sentimiento no. - Ese idiota necesita saber que eres mi Bella- De acuerdo, eso me gustó. A cualquier otro que se hubiera atrevido a llamarme de su propiedad mínimo le hubiera encajado el tacón hasta atravesar su pie de un pisotón. Con Edward sentía la necesidad de que lo repitiera.

Edward besó mis labios delicadamente deseándome una buena noche. Me prometió recogerme a las ocho para por lo menos tomar un café antes de nuestra junta con Esme. Se despidió de una muy sorprendida Ángela. No respire hasta escuchar el ronroneo de su coche al partir.

¿Su Bella?- pregunto Ang con una sonrisita.

Me tire en mi cama dispuesta a comenzar el relato.

* * *

¡Nunca había conocido a alguien tan desquiciada como tú!- Grito Ángela fascinada.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana y ninguna de las dos habíamos pegado el ojo. Desde que Edward se marchó espere un tremendo regaño de parte de mí siempre concienzuda amiga. Tal vez un "Me decepcionas Bella" o un "¿Cómo se te ocurre?, ¿Estás loca o que?". Cada vez la noche y la vida me estaban dando más sorpresas.

Lo sé- dije suspirando.- No sé que me ha pasado Ang. Es como algo adictivo, no… algo vitalicio para mí. Ya no hay razón para vivir o siquiera respirar si no estoy junto a él. Ya no planeo salir a ningún lado sin él. Ya no tengo control sobre mi corazón, él dirige mi mundo entero.

Eso lo conozco y se le llama amor- me contesto con su típica sonrisita de ratón. Ambas nos miramos como bobas por unos minutos. Me llegue a sentir como adolescente una vez más. Recordé una de las tantas pijamadas en las que llegamos a convivir con nuestros pijamas desgastadas y en la casa de mis padres. René hacia un fabuloso chocolate con pequeños malvavisco flotando. Angie siempre se inclinaba por los rosas, a mi me gustaban los azules pero mis padres, cuando nos acompañaban, adoraban los tradicionales blancos.

Siento que seré feliz con él y que me perderé en su mirada- dije sintiéndome tonta.

Horas y horas- afirmó Ángela.- ¿Sabes, Bells? Estoy muy feliz por ti amiga, te pereces todo esto y mucho más. No necesitas a los tontos de Mike o Jacob. Edward es un caballero hecho a la medida, un total príncipe sobre su corcel, de último modelo claro, pero es asombroso.- sonreí involuntariamente.

Cuéntame más sobre él, por favor- le rogué alargando la o. Suspiro contenta.

Hay, Bells. ¿Qué más te puedo decir?- pensó en voz alta- El Señor Cullen o lo mismo que tu Edwardcito- se burlo y yo le saque la lengua muy a lo infantil.- Es un jefe maravilloso. Debo que reconocer que impone presencia y respeto. Nunca he visto alguien que siendo tan joven y llevando un puesto de tal magnitud tenga tiempo para cosas insignificantes como aconsejar a sus empleados. La semana pasada estuvo dos horas encerrado en su oficina consolando a la señora Marie de Recursos Humanos, su esposo acababa de morir y no tenía idea de cómo sobreviviría de ahora en adelante. Edward escucho su llanto y le tendió su pañuelo, le expreso sus pésames y entre ellos dos llegaron a un acuerdo para que Marie tomara un receso de dos semanas para que intentara calmar su dolor y aun más increíble, un aumento. – Lágrimas se iban acumulando en mis ojos al escuchar el tono de admiración que empleaba Ang para describir al hombre de mis sueños.- Es un jefe bondadoso que no solo se preocupa por sus inversiones y su capital sino por todo y cada uno de nosotros. Sabe equilibrar el trabajo, la familia, los amigos y las reuniones, no dudo que alguno de los viajes que haga sean unas merecidas vacaciones y que aun tomándolas tenga todo su trabajo al corriente. Eso sí, trabajo duro para llegar a su puesto y lo mínimo que pide a cambio de todos nosotros es nuestro esfuerzo, dedicación y respeto. Hemos visto altercados en el pasado. Presenciamos como el presidente anterior a él despedía, maltrataba y gritaba a cualquiera que se le atravesara, inclusive llego a golpear a uno que otro. Edward… bueno el tiene otro estilo de problemas.

Mire a mi compañera cargada de sospecha- ¿Problemas?- pregunte

Tendrás que marcar tu territorio de ahora en adelante- me miro consternada.- Jamás dudaría del Señor Cullen y su fidelidad, como ya te lo dije es alguien asombroso al cuál admirar, pero si dudaría de la bola de buitres que vuelan a su alrededor. – Fruncí mi ceño consternada.- Debes saber que hay… chicas- dijo con dificultad- Que no toman su trabajo enserio. Solo están preocupadas por lucir bien…

Pero bien zorras ha de ser- interrumpí. Ángela sonrió ante mi comentario.

Bueno, van al trabajo para buscar marido. No les importa mucho si las despiden ya que van a la empresa siguiente. Ellas buscan el físico y el dinero…-

…algo que Edward tiene- conteste en un susurró.

Exacto- afirmo- Abusan de la amabilidad y buen trato que nos brinda a todos pero hay una en especial que…- Antes de que mi amiga pudiera terminar su viejo móvil empezó a tocar Claro de Luna desde su bolso. Ang suspiro frustrada porque era la tercera vez que la interrumpían pero yo estuve más alerta y reconocí de inmediato el tono.

Ang contesta, es mi celular- la apresure y casi que la tiro de la cama. Esta se paró a paso flojo y saco de su bolso el dinosaurio.

Bueno- dijo con un tono de aburrimiento increíblemente enorme. Su cara cambio al instante al escuchar a la otra persona hablar. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y se fijaron en mí. Sonreí encantada, ya sabía quien estaba al otro lado de la línea.- Es para ti- Con fuerza desconocida me levante y camine con una sonrisa radiante hasta donde estaba mi amiga extendiendo el teléfono aun con cara de haber visto un fantasma. Lo tome entre mi mano derecha y me lo pegue ansiosa al oído, fue tanto el entusiasmo que un gran golpe que posiblemente dejara marca fue lo que recibí a cambio.

¡Auch!- me quejé pero todo fue en vano al escuchar su dulce risa inundar mi sentido auditivo, fue como querer reír yo también.- ¿Edward?- pregunte haciéndome la tonta.

_Te extrañe_- confeso y sentí mi corazón derretirse en mi interior- _No podía dormir porque solo he pensado en ti_- poco a poco el líquido que antes era mi corazón se iba extendiendo por todo mi cuerpo, llenándome de amor, alegría y ternura.- _Sé que probablemente estaban dormidas y lo siento mucho si te desperté pero no he logrado controlar a la locomotora que es mi corazón, pensé que tal vez con escuchar tu voz de ángel podría parar-._

Reí como tonta y mis mejillas se encendieron al rojo vivo cuando me di cuenta que mi prometido lo había escuchado. Me aclare la garganta avergonzada- Yo también he estado pensando en ti.

¡Escúchala y créelo!- grito Ángela muy pegada a mí- Me ha estado torturando para que conteste un cuestionario entero toda la madrugada.- Sentí que mi cara explotaría de lo roja y caliente que estaba. Fulmine a mi amiga con la mirada y cuando esta me sonrió le solté un buen pellizco. Por otro lado, Edward estaba doblándose de risa.

_Dile a Ángela que si paso la aprobación por las fabulosas respuestas del interrogatorio tiene un aumento, es más, la cambiamos a mi dirección_- bromeó Edward.

Calla que como estamos te tomara la palabra.- le conteste más tranquila.

_No me preocupa_- contesto ya serio- _Si logro sacarlas de ese lugar inseguro y lleno de vándalos estaré contento._

¿Llamaste para criticar mi humilde hogar o para escuchar mi voz de ganso?-

_Llame para decirte que te amo y que paso a recogerte en_… - hizo una pausa para de seguro revisar su reloj y escuche el movimiento que hizo para levantarse de la cama. Mi mente tuvo un chispazo y mi imaginación comenzó a volar. Me imagine lo sexy que se vería Edward portando su pijama, mejor aun si solo durmiera en bóxers. – _Casi tres horas, bueno dos horas con cuarenta y siete minutos y veintiocho segundo, no, veintisiete._ – Rodee los ojos ante su ocurrencia.

Pensé que solo las chicas hacían eso-

_Pensé que también me extrañabas_- me siguió la broma arremedándome- _¿Me contestaste para corresponder mis sentimientos o solo para criticar mi forma de emocionarme por ver a mi bella prometida?_-

Te amo, Edward. Nos hace falta dormir porque ya estamos desvariando.-

_Que descanses, cielo_- me contesto. Antes de colgar me vino a la cabeza una última cosa.

A todo esto… ¿Qué haces con mi teléfono?- pregunte curiosa.

_El restaurante me llamo, en realidad a Carlisle, para informarnos que habían olvidado una pequeña bolsa en la mesa. Pase a recogerla antes de llegar a casa. _– Suspire aliviada, no eran cosas de mucho valor pero era bueno saber que seguirían conmigo.- _La revisaras cuando pase por ti, para ver si no falta nada. Por cierto eso me recuerda que te tengo una sorpresa_.

¿Qué es?- pregunté y el aludido rió.

_Mañana lo sabrás. Duerme bien, mi dulce Bella_.- termino la llamada y yo arroje el teléfono contra el silloncito con un "Argh".

¿Y bien?- pregunto mi amiga desde la cama. Ang lucia cansada, tenía su cabeza recostada contra la almohada y se aferraba con la vida a la cobija que me cubría todas las noches. Realmente hacía frio pero preferíamos arreglar los errores de nuestra vivienda a comprar otras mantas. Suspire cansada. Tendríamos que madrugar y ella precisamente para trabajar. No me importo compartir cama con ella esta noche, igual y podríamos estar más calientitas juntas.

Nada, Angie.- Me acurruque a su lado sonriendo.- Que duermas agusto.-

Sueña bien, Bells.- su bostezo fue lo último que hoy antes de cerrar los ojos.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente la bocina de un claxon fue lo que me hizo separar los parpados. La luz que atravesaba la ventana rota me impedía ver con claridad. Mis pensamientos se fueron dispersando poco a poco por mi mente pero entonces sentí el calor de un cuerpo junto al mío.

¡Ángela!- Grite asustada. Me levante de golpe haciendo que mi compañera abriera los ojos asustada. – Se te hizo tarde, ya pasan de las siete y media. –

Mi amiga siempre tomaba el autobús al centro de la ciudad a las ocho en punto. Claro estaba que como era una mujer necesitaba tiempo para arreglarse y este día no llegaría temprano al trabajo.

Ay no, ay no, ay no… - decía Angie mientras recogía sus zapatos del suelo y se apresuraba a su cuartito a cambiarse. Asome la cabeza por la ventana contraria a la rota y pude ver el volvo estacionado en la esquina. Preferí que Edward se quedara ahí aun siendo de día. Este lugar no era seguro ni porque cientos de policías anduvieran paseándose en patrulla. – Jasper me va a matar, justo hoy tiene una junta con empresarios chinos y necesitaba de mi apoyo para no sé que papeleo y la presentación.- se quejo.

El foquito de mis ideas se prendió. Me apresure a arreglarme yo también. No sabía si tenía tanta prisa como ella pero… -¿Qué haces?- pregunto Ángela cuando me vio alisarme el pelo.

¿Creo que es obvio, no?- Le conteste sonriendo.- Edward y yo iremos a hablar con Esme en unas horas y ya que él tiene un coche… y necesitas de mi ayuda… - Me miro como loca y no entendí si por el asombro de una buena idea o porque dudara que su superior la fuera a ayudar a no llegar tarde.

¿Verás a la Señora Cullen y llevaras eso puesto?- Señalo mis vaqueros y mi suéter violeta.- Estas loca, Bella. Ven acá- demando arrastrándome al pequeñísimo armario. Rebusco entre nuestras prendas y como por arte de magia saco un lindo vestido azul. La mire con los ojos abiertos. Era el vestido que uso cuando fue a visitar a los padres de Ben. Le había salido en una fortuna y lo cuidaba y valoraba como tal.

La que se ha vuelto loca eres tú si crees que me pondré eso.- conteste.

Por supuesto que no- se negó- ¿Compartimos todo, no es cierto? Quiero que lo uses, así las dos recordaremos este hermoso diseño como nuestro lazo a los amores de nuestras vidas de modo formal.- alegó.

Sin más te recuerdo que yo ya cargo un anillo conmigo, ¿quieres algo más?- me miro con el ceño fruncido.

Vamos, Bella- se quejo- Hazlo por mí. Además no te dejare salir de aquí hasta que te lo pongas y si no lo haces pronto si llegare tarde con todo y Edward conduciendo a 160- me chantajeo. – Y estos- dijo sacando del armario una simples zapatillas blancas que combinaban con la cazadora del mismo color. Suspire rendida, el vestido ya no se vería TAN formal con esos dos accesorios. Me cambie rápido. El escote no era muy pronunciado y el vestido no era tan corto, mi suegra no podría pensar mal de mí con esto puesto. Reviso mi maquillaje y salimos volando hacia la puerta principal. Fue asombroso que Angie corriera toda la distancia con esos tacones.

Buenos días, mi amor- saludo Edward al verme entrar al coche. De seguro tenía la intención de bajar y abrirme la puerta pero de lo rápido que llegue no le di tiempo- y… ¿Ángela?- pregunto confundido. Divise la hora en el tablero de su coche y como si el asiento quemara comencé a brincar en el ansiosa.

Edward… Edward- lo llame- Conduce rápido, por mi culpa Angie no pudo tomar el autobús y llegara tarde. Jasper la necesita.- rogué.

Pónganse los cinturones- nos aviso antes de acelerar en seco.

* * *

Hasta luego, Ang- me despedí con voz débil. Mi amiga no salió mucho mejor del viaje que yo pero hecho a correr por su camino.

Estaba algo mareada porque Edward capto el mensaje de urgencia y en vez de ver el tráfico o a la gente pasar vi puros borrones y al instante el edificio de las empresas Cullen. Sentí mis mejillas arder al ser consciente que Edward me examinaba con la vista. Esperaba que aprobara mi atuendo que aunque viéndolo iba muy de acuerdo. Mi prometido no llevaba traje, iba de pantalón formal beige y camisa larga blanca. Se veía muy guapo.

Aun seguíamos a las afueras de las oficinas y después de un buen rato me animé a mirarlo. Me miraba con el ceño fruncido. Un sudor frío comenzó a descender por mi frente.

¿Que?- pregunte nerviosa. Edward arrugo los labios más.

Esta mañana no he podido darte tu beso- se quejó infantilmente. Suspire interiormente, menos mal que era eso.- Te ves bellísima, como siempre y me has estado tentando. No se me hace justo que no pueda disfrutar de mi _prometida_.- remarco.

Los besos se roban, no se piden- aclaré. Edward sonrió juguetón antes de acercarse a mí y pegar nuestros labios. La descarga eléctrica hizo presencia en mi interior y como si fuera un movimiento acostumbrado entrelace mi mano izquierda en su pelo, acariciándolo con cariño. Edward tomo mi mano derecha entre la suya y fue como unir corazones ya que ambos sentíamos el palpitar del otro.

¿Cómo este?- pregunto cuándo se alejo. Sonreí asintiendo.-Bueno, te parece si ya abrimos tu sorpresa- Estiro su brazo hacia la parte trasera y quede embobada con la vista. La manga de su camisa se pego a su perfecto y bien trabajado brazo dejándome una vista exquisita. Edward era perfecto en todo sentido. Me puso una caja pequeña pero pesada en las piernas. Tenía una linda envoltura rosa y un enorme moño blanco, lo mire extrañada.- Alice- se disculpo.

Edward no puedo aceptar nada, no lo merezco- me queje.

Mereces eso y mucho más- declaro levantando mi rostro para que en vez de ver la cajita viera su dulce expresión. Beso mis labios con ternura antes de mirarme con su ya tan conocida sonrisa- El mundo entero te daría yo si pudiera.-

Parpadee varias veces apenada y como no era posible faltar, mi sonrojo apareció.

Ábrelo- comento alegre. Me dispuse a quitar la envoltura pero de pronto la caja comenzó a temblar. Me asuste soltando un pequeño gritito y aleje mis manos. Después de vibrar unos segundos la canción de _wannabe_ comenzó a sonar y reconocí el tono que acostumbraba tener para mi mejor amiga, solo que este sonaba con mucha mejor calidad.- Parece que alguien se nos adelanto.

¿Ángela también recibió un celular?- pregunte asustada.

No solo un celular, no uno cualquiera.- Me quito la caja de nuevo y en menos de un segundo me entrego un aparato muy costoso y tecnológico- Recibió un _Blackberry._

Edward- chille- No puedes regalarnos estas cosas de miles de dólares, te lo pagaremos todo, te regresaremos hasta el último centavo…te… te.

Te toca contestarle a Ángela- me dijo poniendo el, en este momento, monstruoso aparato.

¡_Bella_!- chillo aun más agudo mi amiga al otro lado de la línea- _¿¡Te das cuenta de lo que me ha pasado esta mañana!- _se quejo- _Llegó con los pulmones casi vacios de tanto correr a mi escritorio y no encuentro mi agenda. Empiezo a buscar como loca mis cosas ya que Jasper me espera en la sala de juntas y de repente… suena esta mini computadora desde mi silla. ¡MINI COMPUTADORA!- _Remarco emocionada- _Tengo todo aquí y más… ¡Tiene internet! Podremos hablar con nuestros amigos de Forks, Bella. Podremos…- _empezó a hablar como loca desesperada y no le creí el cuento de que no tenia aire en los pulmones.

Ángela- la trate de interrumpir- Ángela…- de nuevo- ¡Ang, no lo podemos aceptar!- le grite.

Pero… Bells. Con esto podre hablar con mis padres… Necesito saber cómo están los gemelos… Como sigue mi mamá con su osteoporosis… Como… como… Tienes razón. Se lo regresare a Edward tan pronto como pueda.- Trague con dificultad.

Creo que será lo apropiado.- dije llena de pena, pobre de mi amiga. Se lo merecía.

De ninguna manera- hablo Edward por fin- Tú y Ángela tendrán ese teléfono como un regalo. Sera el inicio a su nueva vida. No lo aceptare de regreso, ni yo, ni la compañía.

Pero… - dijimos las dos aunque mí prometido solo me escuchara a mí.

¿Me permites?- me pidió el celular. Se lo entregue- ¿Ángela?- pregunto- Aha, no, no, de ninguna manera. Sí- hizo una pausa para escuchar y después sonrió complacido. Quise golpearme la frente de un buen manotazo, Ángela había caído. – Tendrás crédito ilimitado hacia todo el país. Por supuesto podrás hablar con ellos todo el tiempo.

¡Edward!- proteste- ¿Quién pagara todo esto?-

La compañía, claro- Dijo alejándose la mini computadora de sus sensuales labios.- Nos vemos luego, señorita Weber.

Lo mire incrédula.

Debes estar jugando- le dije. Edward me miro divertido antes de arrancar el coche.

Llegamos a Starbucks en menos de cinco minutos pero ya íbamos retrasados para nuestra junta y Edward siempre era puntual así que pasamos por el Drive-thru (**N/A: No sé cómo se le llame en cada país pero por alguna extraña razón aquí tiene el letrero así**) y pedimos dos cafés y un panecillo de moras para compartir. Hubiéramos compartido también el café pero ambos necesitábamos suficiente cafeína para no caer dormidos a mitad de la junta.

Llegamos al aparcamiento de un edificio más pequeño que el de las oficinas Cullen pero aun enorme. Este estaba un poco más a la orilla sur de la ciudad, un lugar más calmado al centro donde mi mejor amiga y mi prometido trabajaban. Sentí escalofríos recorrer mi espalda cuando reconocí las calles por las que solía caminar apresurada. A unas cuantas cuadras estaba la corporación Newton.

¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto mi futuro marido consternado.- Bella, no te asuste. Newton no estará presente hasta que levantemos la demanda y se determine el día del juicio. Ese bastardo jamás te volverá a ver sola, después de esto no se atreverá ni a pasar por la misma calle que tu.- Edward pronunció entre dientes furioso.- Es mejor para él porque si lo veo le parto ahora mismo todo lo que puede llamar carita de bebe- Tome su mano y le di un apretón. Me miro con ojos negros.

Esme nos espera- dije asustada. El rostro de Edward se deformo en una mueca triste cuando vio mi reacción, se disculpo antes de salir del coche. Me abrió la puerta y extendió su mano ofreciéndome su ayuda– Edward, ¿en dónde estamos?- pregunte curiosa. En un primer instante creí que Esme trabajaría en la empresa Cullen, momentos después creí que ni siquiera se molestaría en trabajar con todo el dinero que le sobraba.

Este es el despacho jurídico de mi madre- dijo tranquilo.- Esme siempre tuvo el sueño de ser diseñadora de interiores. Inicio la carrera y a mitad del primer semestre conoció a Félix uno de sus ex-novios. Él se encontraba estudiando leyes y fue cuando Esme descubrió su verdadera vocación. Cuando se casó con mi padre esté le puso su propia empresa de diseño interior pero eso no la satisfago así que abrió su despacho.- Lleva más de quince años haciendo esto y lo ama con locura.

¿O sea que mi suegra es la abogada que me defenderá?- pregunte consternada- Realmente debo de caerle bien a Esme porque si no quedare yo dentro de la cárcel.

Edward rio ante mi comentario- En realidad hay muy pocos casos en los que Esme se mete- confesó- Trata que no sea ninguno relacionado con familia o amigos ya que en cualquier punto del juicio se puede dejar llevar por el sentimiento.-

Oh- conteste. Para este punto ya habíamos pasado un lujosos lobby y un tecnológico elevador con botones de cristal. Era seguro que debías tener dinero para llegar a solicitar un servicio como este.

Edward me leyó la mente.- Mamá también está involucrada con asociaciones en defensa a la mujer y asiste a muchos juicios de madres solteras, mujeres golpeadas, violadas, entre otros casos. Es un orgullo decir que no ha perdido ningún caso, dándoles una mejor vida a todas ellas.-

El elevador se abrió revelando el penúltimo piso del edificio. Había varios despachos todos rodeados de vidrios marcados con el nombre del despacho pero solo una secretaria visible en su escritorio. Este se encontraba a las afueras de lo que se veía era una sala de juntas donde podía apreciar la cabellera caramelo de mi amable suegra.

Edward camino con mi mano entrelazada hasta llegar con la secretaria. Cuando esta levanto el rostro me quede helada. La imagen del lobby paso una y otra vez por mi mente y sentí mis piernas temblar al reconocer el lugar.

Hola, Leah- saludo Edward alegre. La aludida le sonrió efusivamente antes de acercarse a besar su mejilla. Mi corazón paro un segundo para continuar a paso lento. Cuando Leah poso la mirada en mi sentí las gotas de sudor resbalar por mi frente y mi mano deslizarse de la de mi prometido por la misma razón. Maravillosamente mantuvo la misma cara y me saludo con un "Buenos Días". Vaya zorra.

Edward me miro pero no pudo preguntar nada porque unos enormes brazos me rodearon la cintura levantándome en el aire.

¡Hermanita!- gritó Emmett emocionado-

¡Emmett, bájala ahora mismo! ¡No puede respirar!- se quejó Edward siguiendo con el gran escándalo. El osote siguió las instrucciones pero me giro para verlo, al ver mi rostro pálido y lleno de sudor su sonrisa se borro- Siéntala. Ahora.- demando Edward. Emmett me comenzó a arrastrar hasta dos sillones negros enormes y me deposito como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Mi prometido le pidió un vaso con agua a la secretaría.- Bella, amor, ¿Te encuentras bien corazón? ¿Qué te sucede?- me llamo Edward muy preocupado.

Respire profundo tratando de calmar mi hiperventilación pero nada en este mundo me haría sentirme cómoda en este edificio. Quise hablar pero no hallaba las fuerzas, eso hasta que la zorra que Esme tenía por secretaría me extendió el vaso con agua con una sonrisa. Automáticamente fruncí el ceño y le quite el vaso. Comencé a beber el agua pero pronto la deje, no sabía que diablos le podría haber hecho mi ex-prima. Ambos Cullen me miraron dudativos.

Trate de desviar la atención de mí y con una fuerza, que había sacado mi odio hacia Leah, le pregunte a Emmett algo de mínima relevancia.

¿Qué hace aquí, Em?- Me miro como si estuviera loca pero aun así me contesto- Vine a recoger unos papeles que necesitaba para el viaje.- En ningún momento me vio, prefirió mirar a su hermano pidiéndole ayuda.

Emmett trabaja en UNICEF, Bells. Necesita esos papeles para un caso y hoy… hoy viaja de regreso a Washington, donde él y Rosalie viven. Bueno ellos dos y la tropa.- contesto Edward.

Oh- conteste.

Señor- hablo Leah al otro lado del lugar.- Aquí están las carpetas que pidió- Emmett se levanto de mi lado y las recibió agradeciéndole. ¿Cómo podían tratarla con tanto respeto?-

Pues es un gusto haberlos visto, a los dos.- Regreso a despedirse con ya su sonrisa del gato de "Alice in Wonderland" – Espero que estés bien, Bells. – Poso una mano en el hombro del otro Cullen presente riendo- Se usa una fundita hermano, sino, la chica se embaraza y termina con esos mismo problemas. – Se burlo y sentí mis mejillas arder. Edward le metió un puñetazo en las costillas y Leah se comenzó a atragantar. Emmett se sobo el golpe pero hizo un gesto chistoso con las cejas.- ¿Lo ves? Estoy en lo correcto, Bella lo confeso con su sonrojo. Cuídense que nos vemos pronto. –

Estúpido- murmuro Edward.- Podemos irnos y posponer la junta si te siente mal, mi amor.- Me dijo Edward y empecé a negar frenéticamente.

Es un gusto el haber platicado contigo, Aro. Te llamare en unos días.- hablo mi suegra.

Espero que así sea, Señora Cullen- contesto el hombre- Salúdeme a Carlisle a sus dulces hijos.

Ambos rieron por el comentario.

Cada vez crecen más pero nosotros seguimos igual- dijo Esme.

Aro hablo con un suspiro- Es cierto, no sé en que momento Heidi y Jane dejaron de ser las niñitas con colitas que adoraban sentarse en mis piernas para leer cuentos de princesas.-

Lo mismo digo, aunque Alice sigue teniendo el mismo temperamento y energía.-

Si, te creo. Realmente fue un placer Esme, que pases una buena tarde- Se despidió.

Salió por donde mismo lo hizo Emmett y mi suegra pego de inmediato su mirada en mi. Su rostro dulce cambio a uno preocupado y pensé frustrada que me faltarían muchos por ver iguales este día.

Cariño, ¿necesitas algo?- Se acerco a mí. Edward no se quiso quitar de mi lado y Esme le dio un empujoncito juguetón.- Díganme que nada de nietos por ahora. Me gustaría cuidar a Joshua por ahora. Cada uno de mis nietos merece atención personalizada así que espero que me den un tiempo.- _Dios…_

Mamá… yo- comenzó Edward pero lo interrumpí.

Necesito ir al tocador. –

Camine sin prestar atención a quienes me veían.

Una vez dentro del cubículo deje que mis nervios me dominaran. Regresé mi desayuno un par de veces. Estaba que estallaba.

¿Y se nos topábamos con Jacob? ¿Qué pasaría si fuera del agrado de Edward? ¿Dudaría de mí si le contara la historia? ¿Me creería y querría matar a Jacob peor de lo que quería hacer con Mike? ¿Haría que los despidieran? ¿Insultaría a Leah y a su desagradable amante? ¿Le contaría a Esme?

Eran tantas las dudas que revoloteaban como colibrís por mi mente que entendí el porqué de mi mareo y mi vomito. Mire mi reloj y me di cuenta que habían pasado más de diez minutos y que si no salía ahora del baño Edward entraría a buscarme como loco desesperado. Salí y me remoje la cara con agua helada. Me limpie todo el maquillaje corrido, al fin y al cabo lucía igual de horrible con o sin él. Tome dos profundas respiraciones antes de emprender el camino de regreso.

Cuando llegue pude ver a Edward recargado contra el escritorio de Leah y una mueca desagradable en su rostro. Escucho mi caminar lento y levanto su vista para deslumbrarme una vez más con sus bellos ojos.

Amor…- me dijo pero lo calme con una sonrisa

¿Qué te molesta?- Parpadeo varias veces, lo había pillado desprevenido- Tenias el ceño fruncido y una clara mirada de desagrado. ¿Qué pasa, Edward? Y no me mientas que lo sabré.- Amenacé.

Miro a Leah de reojo porque de repente esta dejo de trabajar dejando el lugar en silencio. Se acerco a mí y rodeo mi cintura con sus brazos, pegándome a su cuerpo. Recargo su cabeza en mi hombro y susurro a mi oído. Provocándome unos escalofríos pero por la sensualidad del asunto.

Un comentario que hizo mi madre me hizo sentir consternado.- Me confesó y mi mente voló justo a lo que había dicho estando yo presente- Es solo que quiero lo mejor para ti y yo tengo dudas sobre…-

Lo aleje de mi para ver su rostro- Edward te juro que no estoy embarazada- conteste horrorizada- Te juro por mi misa vida y poco valor que jamás hubiera aceptado esto estando embarazada de otro. No te sería infiel de ese modo. Jamás…

¿De que hablas?- contesto confundido- No me refiero a eso, te creo. Es solo que el abogado que mi madre ha escogido para tu caso no es…. Del todo de mi agrado. Pero… un momento. ¿Poco valor?- contesto molesto- Bella creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto.

Es solo que eres, que son demasiado buenos para mí, no puedo creer todo lo que están haciendo por mí…-

Bella, mi amor, mi vida- dijo Edward y mis mejillas se encendieron- Eres de ahora en adelante toda mi vida y todo mi mundo. Eres mi única razón de existir y sé que sin ti nada valdría la pena. Ni mi familia, ni mis amigos, ni nada curaría tu perdida. No me importa cuáles sean tus condiciones económicas, sociales o lo que sea. Su tuvieras un hijo de alguien más no me importaría. Lo querría, o querría y amaría tanto como a ti porque es una parte tuya, porque tú eres su madre. Sería como un hijo más mío.

Oh Edward- me abrace a él con toda el alma. Mi prometido deposito un beso en mi pelo y me apretó más a su cuerpo. Un carraspeo nos hizo salir de nuestra burbuja, ambos molestos. Leah desvió la mirada pero hablo.

Los esperan en la sala de juntas-

Gracias- contesto Edward con un tono seco. Me abrió la puerta de cristal y el saludo con un "Buenas tardes". Preste atención a la dulce mujer que se levantaba de su asiento invitándonos a pasar, o lo mismo que mi suegra Esme. Con temor, recorrí el lugar para llegar a la silla contraria. Saque el aire de golpe jadeando. Edward tomo mi mano para evitar que me callera al suelo y le dio un inquieto apretón.

¿Belly Bells?- pregunto el moreno.

Edward rugió a mi lado abrazándome por completo- No le vuelvas a llamar así a mi prometida- ladró Edward.

Los ojos desorbitados de Jacob se enfocaron en el presidente de la compañía Cullen.

Jacob… - susurre hiperventilando.

Bueno, hoy había descubierto algo que tenía en común con mi futuro esposo.

_Mi abogado tampoco era de mi agrado…. _

* * *

**Aaaa Lo sé, ¡Esta buenísimo!**

**Espero oír pronto de ustedes,**

**P.D. odio que se quiten las líneas divisoras ¬¬ **

**Desconcertan mucho a la gente si no estan...**

**P.D.2. Pasen por la encuesta que esta en mi perfil. Ayudarian mucho a este FIC**

**Y por supuesto... ¡Denle una oportunidad a mi FIC "Un Tren de Londres a Barcelona"! Esta gustando y a mis ojos es uno de mis mejores FICS, lo amo. **

**Vale(:**


	4. ¿Acaso es una locura?

**¡Por fin!**

**Capítulo Nuevo. **

**Se siente tan bien poder escribirlo…**

**Aunque eso sí. ****No puedo prometerles ningún capítulo pronto o un día en el que actualizare. No sé cómo se vaya a tornar mi semana, mes o vida. Tengo suficiente en la cabeza y la verdad lo que menos puedo hacer es comprometerme. De todos modos aquí les dejo mi súper esfuerzo. **

* * *

**De la Boca de un Extraño"**

**Capitulo 3: …**

**.-.**

******"De la Boca de un Extraño"**

**Capitulo 4: …**

**.-.**

**Bella POV**

Jacob parpadeó varias veces para retomar el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Discúlpeme, Señor Cullen- habló fuera de sí.- Es solo que yo…

Esme miraba la escena muy confundida, estaba segura que ni el mismo Edward comprendía del todo bien la situación pero sus celos lo ponían al borde. No pude evitar querer subirme a la mesa y hacer un bailecito ridículo de celebración. Reprimí mi sonrisa, no era para nada un momento adecuado.

Le voy a pedir con todo el respeto y la paciencia que tengo que mientras trabaje con nosotros se limite a llamarnos por lo que somos. Pude llamarme Sr. Cullen,- Me miró molesto. Desvié la mirada de sus penetrantes órbitas- En cuanto a mi mujer puede llamarla como ella guste pero no olvide el respeto que le debe. Es una dama, y a las damas se les trata como tal.

Mi corazón se estrujó de la emoción. En mi vida me habían defendido. Por absolutamente nada habían debatido por mí y ahora estaba yo, aquí, siendo tratada como toda una mujer. Edward era todo un caballero y a pesar de que su tono me daba mucho miedo estaba feliz de saber que mi futura vida estaría llena de esto. No precisamente de situaciones incomodas, más bien de un trato digno de toda una mujer. Su comentario me animo a retomar el ritmo de mis respiraciones.

Estaba tratando de poner verdadera atención a la situación cuando el procesar de mis pensamientos se detuvo. Esperen un momento…. ¿Mi mujer? ¿Mi? Me había llamado…. ¡Su mujer! ¡Su mujer! De acuerdo esto ya se merecía una tremenda sonrisa.

A madre de mi prometido notó el extraño cambio en mi rostro y me miro con confusión, sin siquiera disimularlo. Estabas en medio de una muy posible pelea y yo parecía querer saltar por la pradera y arrojar flores multicolores de mi canasto. Sabía que Jacob no era un hombre de quedarse callado. Me temía el esperar que le contestara a Edward y se armara un verdadero embrollo. Esperaba que Edward no fuera de esos hombres que creen que sus puños lo pueden arreglar todo. Vaya, si lo pensaba bien no le vendría mal un ojo morado a ese perro. Pero arriesgar a mi Edward a las patas de este vil animal… ¡Jamás! a él no le podía poner un solo dedo encima. Yo misma empezaría a tirar puñetazos al aire si era necesario.

Mi mirada se cruzó con mi futura suegra y vi en ella el mismo destello de pánico que por fin había entrado en mis pupilas trayéndome de regreso a la cruda realidad. Ambas conocíamos a uno de los hombres presentes y si compartíamos la mirada de seguro era por malos augurios.

Entonces me pregunté hasta que nivel de estupidez podían llegar las neuronas de ese animal que se hacía pasar por hombre. No me cabía en la cabeza el nombre de la persona que fuera capaz de levantarle, por lo menos, la voz a un Cullen. Mucho menos quería saber quién sería el desafortunado de hacerlo con el Cullen más imponente.

¿Sería tan estúpido como arriesgarse a tanto?

Estaba segura que Jacob tendría suerte si terminara en la cárcel puesto que por lo menos tendría comida y techo. No sería la vida que imagino, ni la que jamás soñó, pero sin duda estaría agradecido de tener vida.

Jacob se aclaró la garganta y pegué automáticamente mis ojos a él. Estaba nervioso, su mirada estaba enfocada olímpicamente en los tantos papeles que cargaba en su portafolio. Marcando aún más su estado, el desgraciado temblaba de pies a cabeza. Buscaba la forma de hablar pero cada vez que abría la boca sus cuerdas vocales dejaban escuchar sonidos incoherentes. Después de todo si tenía una pizca de cordura, o su instinto de supervivencia era más fuerte a su estúpido orgullo y carácter. Más tarde tendría que preguntarle a Edward donde se encontraba el cuarto de seguridad. Necesitaría tomar el video de la cámara asignada a esta sala, el ataque de Jacob era demasiado bueno como para dejarlo pasar. Me hubiera gustado esa misma reacción cuando lo encontré en la cama con su prima. Me hubiera gustado que se retorciera en el mismo suelo al ver mis lágrimas, al ver el corazón roto que había dejado…

Hundí mi rostro en el pecho de Edward. Era demasiado para soportarlo. Sus brazos automáticamente se cerraron entorno a mi debilucho cuerpo y una de sus manos comenzó a acariciar mi pelo con cariño. Respiré profundo tratando de calmarme y dejar que las imágenes que atosigaban a mi mente se fueran volando lejos. Tuve una reacción extraña, una a la que me gustaría y empezaba a acostumbrarme. Una que definitivamente no quería olvidar y quería poder repetir día tras día. El dulce olor de mi prometido inundó mis fosas nasales llegando hasta mi limitado cerebro. Y en cuanto a dulce me refería a lo agradable que era. Esa esencia masculina y elegante no era encontrada en un frasco de cristal en las mejores tiendas departamentales. Extrañamente sabía que esto era _parte_ de Edward. Un mareo bastante agradable me hizo suspirar. Sentí el cuerpo de Edward moverse. Estaba segura que me miraba.

Levante la vista para encontrarme con el hombre más bello de todo este planeta dedicándome una encantadora sonrisa. A pesar del terrible momento y la incómoda situación en la que nos encontrábamos podíamos ser felices. Parecía que estando nosotros dos, juntos, en nuestra burbuja, el mundo giraría y giraría, la primavera se volvería invierno, y la tercera guerra mundial podría empezar y nada importaría. Éramos nosotros dos y nada más. Amándonos.

¿Amándonos? ¿Después de un día?

¿Era eso lo que sentía por Edward? Sabía que tenía una atracción irremediable hacia él, físicamente ni se diga. Sabía que mi corazón se ponía como correcaminos al verlo, al escucharlo. O a su nombre. Que mi cuerpo estaba cómodo junto al suyo, que reconocería su presencia fuera donde fuera pero… ¿Lo amaba? ¿Ya? ¿Así de la nada?

Antes de poder hundirme en un mar sin fin de preguntas Jacob por fin habló.- Disculpen pero me tengo que retirar.- Y sin más el vil cobarde salió huyendo. Esme abrió la boca para protestar pero no le dio tiempo. El perro ya había abierto la puerta y estaba a unos pasos del ascensor. La nada discreta de Leah camino detrás de él pero algo dentro de sus cerebro tamaño nuez le hizo darse cuenta de que la mirábamos. Se giro a vernos, o muy específicamente, se giro a exterminarme con su mirada. Regresó a su escritorio sin quitarme sus dagas de encima. Me estremecí, la conocía en muchos aspectos pero enojada no era uno de ellos. Era algo para preocuparse.

Bella- habló la mujer de cabello color caramelo.- Siéntate por favor. Pareces morir.-

Edward abrió la silla para mí y tome asiento. Él se sentó en la continua. Su mano se poso sobre mi hombro, la que tenia libre la estiro para tomar la mía por sobre la mesa.

¡Vaya!- Esme estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas en la silla de la cabeza. Su rostro era de sorpresa total y su mirada se perdía en la cristal que figuraba la mesa.- Tenía prisa- se burló.

Que total falta de respeto- se expresó Edward. Su voz era fría como el hielo y su rostro no era mejor. Estire mi mano libre para acariciar su mejilla. Edward, que ya había previsto mi movimiento, cerró los ojos listo para deleitarse con mi tacto. Sonreí mientras recorría mi camino. Era un tacto lleno de sentimiento, de amor. No había sido para nada forzado, como muchas otras veces tuvo que ser con mi antiguo prometido. El movimiento me había nacido del corazón. Lo hacía con la mejor intensión, no solo para que notaran mi cariño con él.

Edward suspiro más tranquilo. Acomodo mis dos manos juntas y acerco su rostro para depositar un dulce beso en mi frente. Sonreí al ver que había logrado mi propósito, se había calmado. Mi prometido rodeo mi cuerpo con sus brazos, descanse mi cabeza en su pecho con una sonrisa llena de satisfacción.

Todo este tiempo mi suegra nos estuvo viendo. Que vergüenza.

Mire a mi suegra con mi profundo sonrojo extendido hasta el cuello, junto con las orejas, y una pequeña sonrisa apenada pintada en mis labios. Edward por otro lado rió al ver a su casi madre. Esme nos miraba con una enorme sonrisa, sus manos reposadas en su corazón y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Lo siento,- se disculpo mientras rebuscaba en su bolsa por unos pañuelos- perdonen mi intrusión pero es que…- Se giro a vernos con más lágrimas en sus ojos.- ¡Es que soy tan feliz!- Grito azotando ambas manos en la mesa. Pegué un brinco por la impresión que me causo el sonido. Mi futura suegra se levanto de su silla y corrió a abrazarnos.

.:::.

¡Adiós!-nos volvió a decir una llorosa Esme. Aun tenía lágrimas en los ojos, toda la hora las había tenido, solo que ahora un pañuelo se posaba en su mano salvando el poco maquillaje que quedaba de correrse más. Sentí pena por mi misma cuando pensé que sin importar que tuvieran en la cara y como fuera ella seguiría siendo bella, al contrario mío. Yo parecería un mapache rabioso.

Parece como si no nos fuera a ver otra vez- se burlo Edward, sin embargo, por más que trato que su voz fuera socarrona había notado el cariño que la inundaba. Sin duda quería a esa mujer.

Esme había estado muy sentimental en nuestra especie de junta. "Especie" porque había sida la junta más informal a la que había asistido y al mismo tiempo una de las más extrañas. Mi suegra había querido que le describiera a detalle cada una de las acciones por las que Mike debería estar ahora mismo detrás de varias rejas pero, gracias a dios, Edward imploro que no lo hiciera.

Sabía que tarde o temprano lo tendría que hacer y al mismo tiempo sabía que Edward no desearía estar ahí y tener que escuchar todas esas atrocidades. Sin embargo, yo deseaba que él estuviera ahí. No para torturarlo, jamás. Yo deseaba que me acompañara para sentirme más segura, para que me diera su apoyo. Quería que estuviera para mí, para evitar que cayera al suelo a llorar sin consuelo alguno. Sentía plena confianza en Edward, me sentía segura a su alrededor. Eso a pesar del tiempo que llevábamos de conocernos.

De una u otra forma todo terminaba llevándome al mismo lugar, el tiempo. Había algo en mi mente, una pequeña neurona que me gritaba que esto no estaba bien. Que tenía muy poco tiempo de conocer a Edward. Mi razón me insistía en que esto era una locura pero mi corazón se oponía de forma firme. Me decía que me dejara llevar, que no tuviera miedo. Que confiara en mis instintos por primera vez, que _solo _me dejara llevar. Que estuviera con Edward.

Edward tomo mi mano cuando llegó a la acera en la que me encontraba parada. Me giré en una especie de trance al verlo y este me sonrió al instante. Pero hubo algo que no me dejo regresar el gesto. Mis músculos de la cara se negaban a cooperar y eso solo hizo que mi dios griego torciera su cara y su ceño en uno lleno de confusión.

¿Pasa algo?- pregunto realmente consternado. Quise negarme pero no le encontré sentido alguno. Después de todo tarde o temprano tendríamos que hacer esto y mientras menos lo aplazara más tiempo tendríamos para hacerlo bien.

¿Te gustaría dar un paseo?- pregunté llena de esperanzas a un rechazo. Edward sonrió complacido y sabia que había esperado en vano- Hay un lindo parque a dos cuadras de aquí. No sé… tal vez podemos dar una vuelta por ahí.

Y después podemos parar en un café que está justo enfrente del lado norte del bosque. Creo que podremos hablar aun más cómodos- Mis mejillas se encendieron cuando me comento esto. Mi propósito había sido descubierto.

Cierto, nos será de utilidad- conteste apenada. Mi prometido me beso el cabello antes de regresar con un leve trote al buffet jurídico. Lo vi entrar unos momentos y detenerse a charlar con uno de los porteros. Segundos después salió con un semblante más tranquilo.

Llegó hasta mi lado y colocó una de sus manos en mi cintura empujándome para dar inicio a nuestro recorrido. No pude evitar mirar hacia nuestros lados cuando dos hombres, igual de amedrentadores como Emmett pero un poco menos corpulentos, se acomodaron a nuestros costados unos veinte pasos atrás. Puede que los pocos ciudadanos que andaban por el lugar no lo notaran como algo fuera de lugar pero yo entendía a la perfección que nosotros éramos su objetivo. Edward sintió mi cuero tensarse pero solo me dedicó una pequeña caricia haciendo leve presión en mi con sus largos dedos.

Son buenos chicos, Bella- trato de tranquilizarme- Solo nos ayudaran a prevenir incidentes.

Entonces esto era lo que se sentía tener guardaespaldas.

Más de alguna vez había escuchado a ciertos magnates quejarse de la incomodidad que su seguridad implicaba pero jamás creí experimentarlo en carne propia. Al mismo tiempo recordaba tantas estrellas de la farándula parlotear de las tantas veces que estos hombres habían salvado su pellejo. No solo poniéndose frente a ellos cuando una bala estaba decidida a traspasar su cuerpo, si no como habían evitado que se ahogaran entre la multitud, que no terminara en paños menores cuando los fanáticos zafados de la cabeza intentaban arrancarles sus prendas para venderlas en _e-bay_ o alejándolos de la prensa al salir de otro antro de moda con un buena borrachera encima.

Particularmente apreciaba el no tener que experimentar la sensación bajo ninguna de esas circunstancias. Era claro que me hacían sentir cohibida, sobre todo teniendo a cariñoso Cullen como pareja, pero él mismo se encargaba de distraerme y hacer que mi atención se concentrara solo en _él. _Un trabajo en extremo fácil.

Balanceamos nuestras manos unidas mientras caminábamos por el lado sur del parque. Edward, sintiéndose como un adolescente, comenzó a tararear una cancioncita de un musical ya bastante viejo pero no menos popular.

Esperó que no empiece a llover o no te dejare con la misma sonrisa pintada- amenace cuando empezaba a meterse con mis nervios su tonito alegre.- Edward soltó una risotada- Hablo enserio- Me enfurruñe.

No lo dudo que lo hagas, amor- Volvió a posar su brazo sobre mis hombros y me atrajo a su cuerpo irradiante de alegría y calor. Para nada ideal en estos momentos.- Supongo que es algo _serio _de lo que quieres _hablar_- recalcó las mismas palabras que yo había pronunciando pero con un significado diferente- De otro modo no estarías tan callada.-

¿Cómo sabes que esa no es mi personalidad?- Lo reté.

Porque _lo sé_- Contesto socarrón mientras baja a besar mis labios en apenas un roce- Siento como si te conociera de toda la vida. Como si… como si hubieras sido hecha para mi, y yo para ti. Solo para mí.

Y si es que tan seguro de eso, ¿podrías no perder el valor y relatarme tu nada desquiciada idea de cómo soy? Digo, lo dices con tal convencimiento que pude que termine hasta creyéndote que nos conocemos de hace tanto. –

Si la dama lo desea- Lo mire molesta- Si tanto insistes…- Se encogió de hombros y enserio quería que dejara de sonreír de tal manera. Si continuaba YO no tenía duda alguna que le creyera- Mi prototipo de mujer ideal- comenzó

¿Ideal?- pregunte asombrada- ¿Es que ahora soy perfecta o solo crees que me escogiste en el catalogo perfecto y que en mi fabricación no hubo error alguno? –

Me miró con ojos divertidos- ¿Me dejaras hablar o así vamos a continuar hasta que tenga que ser una cena lo que te mantenga ocupada como para que tenga mi oportunidad?-

Abrí la boca pero no tenía como hacer que se retractara- Continua-

Gracias- alargo la s- ¿En dónde estaba?... Cierto, cierto. Mi prototipo…-

Falso de mujer ideal- volví a interrumpir pero a él pareció no importarle o solo lo dejo pasar.

… siempre ha sido muy exigente- ¿Y yo encajaba en eso?- Siempre pensé que dentro de las cualidades de mi señora tendría que estar la prudencia, la calma, la humildad, el respeto ajeno…

¿Tu quieres una sumisa?- porque era eso lo que estaba describiendo

… Quiero una mujer con carácter pero que sea capaz de debatir todo aquello que crea necesario con bases formidables. Que se destaque de entre todas por su inteligencia y su fina cultura. Su gusto por uno de los artes más admirables que el hombre fue capaz de inventar. Que sea capaz de pasará la prueba de mi familia. Que se sienta cómodo entre ellos puesto que son parte mía y que ellos se encuentren del mismo modo. Que le gusten los niños. Que sea ni muy alta, ni muy pequeña. Delgada pero no esquelética. Pero por sobre todas las cosas… morena. – Lo miré con una ceja levantada- Me vuelven loco tus rizos chocolates, _Isabella_.- Susurró en mi oído.

Mi cuerpo, negándose a seguir cualquiera de mis instrucciones, reaccionó ante tal acto. Edward fue consciente del poder y efecto en el que me tiene sometida y estaba segura de que eso solo le había aumentado el ego inimaginablemente. El escalofrió fue remplazado por un sentimiento _ardiente. _Sentí mi cuerpo arder para dejar atascadas unas cuantas llamadas en mi estomago. Maldije el momento en el que me permitir ser tan débil frente a él.

El hombre de sonrisa arrogante que era mi pareja estiró nuestros brazos y manos entrelazadas a tal punto que comprendí que sus deseos eran que lo siguiera dentro del pequeño café al que él intentaba caminar. Mi cuerpo al ser muchos menos fuerte que el suyo lo siguió como pañuelo en el aire.

No me sorprendió pero mucho menos me gusto la sonrisa que la mesera le dedico a mi prometido cuando entramos. Sin duda alguna la chica estaba contenta de verlo un días más pararse por aquí pero estaba equivocada si creía que enfrente mío podría hacer algo. Me llamaba Isabella Marie Swan como para saber que debía defender lo que era mío con dientes y uñas.

Edward aplastó su ardiente trasero en una sillita frente a una mesa redonda. Mis mejillas se pintaron con un pequeño rubor cuando me di cuenta del adjetivo con el cual había calificado su parte de su anatomía. Giré mi rostro hacia la ventana del establecimiento mientras mordía mi labio. Fuera como fuera no podía negar que no había mentido o exagerado. Era tan tentador que sabía que si algún día tuviera el valor suficiente pasaría una de mis manos en él para comprobar lo…

Bella, corazón- Me sacó su voz de mi sucia mente- ¿Me harás el honor de sentarte a disfrutar de una linda mañana conmigo, cierto?- Lo fulmine con la mirada para evitar sus movimientos sin ser ni remotamente igual de sensual.

Nadie dijo nada. Sorprendentemente Mr. Arrogante y sabelotodo no me evito el mirar sin sentido alguno hacia afuera. Veía a la gente pasar acelerada y toda en la misma ropa de oficina una y otra vez. Parecía que el lugar no existía. Nadie pero absolutamente nadie le había dedicado por lo menos una mirada al lugar.

Hablando de miradas… ¿Es que acaso había olvidado el mencionar que Edward tenía la suya sobre mi horripilante ser? Aunque muriera por hacerlo me evite regresarle la mirada.

Buenos días, Edward- Saludó la chica que había visto antes, la única capaz de hacerme girar. Era linda. La gorra de su uniforme escondía su rojiza melena, sus ojos azules brillaban al parar su vista en el rostro de _mi_ hombre y su sonrisa era coqueta. Su voz era más apropiada para una niña pequeña y consentida.- Me parecía no verte por aquí desde hace un buen rato, ¿día libre? – Comento y no pude evitar morderme los labios hasta casi partirlos para que muy sonrisa no se viera. Había sido tan atenta con él y claramente trataba de llamarle la atención y el muy patán ni la había mirado de reojo.-

Parece que hoy nos tendrás por un buen rato, Victoria.- Sentenció Edward aun sin despejar sus verdes pupilas de mi sonriente figura.- Lo mismo de siempre, por favor.-

Su cara de desconcierto fue única. Sacó su libretita y anoto el pedido- ¿Y para la señorita?- Me pregunto confundida y no molesta, como esperaba.

Nada por el momento- Edward ordeno un vaso de agua y supuse que yo sería la que lo tomara.

Y es aquí donde Bella se muestra en realidad- Me retó una vez que Victoria se alejo dándonos tan privacidad como se es posible en este pequeño lugar- Hace unos momentos te veías tan decidida a tirar su cuerpo inerte en un canal y ahora sonríes como si ya lo hubieras hecho. – Lo miré asombrada- ¿Celosa, _mi amor_?-

¿De nuevo con tus ideas, Cullen?- trate de disimular mi sorpresa.

Es natural. Cuando decidas abrir los ojos y te des cuenta de cómo los hombres te siguen con la vista y otros tantos descaradamente con la cara entera entenderás como es como se sienten los verdaderos celos- Se encogió de hombros- Además estate segura que te observo más de lo que hasta tendría permitido. Simplemente, amo tu bello rostro.-

Supongo que esto significa que dudas de mis sentimientos- El levantarme temprano hoy de plano me había puesto de malas. No entendía la posibilidad de que siguiera queriendo meterle un buen puñetazo a Edward.

Sé que eres una mujer inteligente- contesto serio- Cuando te des cuenta de que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti me dejaras en busca de algo mejor y a tu altura, mi amor. Nada valgo en comparación a tu mi ángel.-

Humpf- Me quejé antes de que Victoria dejara un café y un plato con cinco galletas en forma de estrella a media mesa. Poco después regresó con una pequeña jarra que supuse contendría leche y el contenedor del azúcar.- Esto solo me hace pensar que estas más equivocado de lo que creí.

Edward se rió asustando a un cliente a dos mesas de la nuestra- ¿Me negaras que eres todo eso que describí y más?- Negué la cabeza- ¿Entonces?

Soy tímida y pobre- conteste- No soy gran conocedora del mundo y tengo muy poca cultura. No era la mejor de la clase aunque me encontrara entre las de calificación más alta, no me puedo considerar inteligente, solo que tengo buena memoria. Soy muy pequeña y desnutrida.- Su cara era de coraje vivo pero no lo deje hablar- Sin embargo, no te negare el ser amante de los niños. Tengo un gran deseo de ser madre un día. En cuanto a tu familia es cierto que los quiero, me encariñe en tan poco tiempo pero estoy segura que solo fue mera cortesía lo que tuvieron conmigo.-

¡Isabella!- protesto indignado.- Que mi madre y Alice venga a pegarte una cachetada de semejante tontería que has dicho. ¡Ellos te aman tanto como yo! ¡Te quieren más que a mí! -¿Había escuchado bien lo que había dicho? Es palabra tan prohibida en mi vocabulario había escapado con tanta facilidad de sus labios que apenas lo podía creer- Si alguna vez algo llegara a pasar ellos serían capaz de inculparme a mí, desheredarme e ir detrás de ti para rogarte el que tomes mi lugar como hijo y hermano. –

No era capaz de comprender nada que él estuviera diciendo debido al shock.

En cuanto a todo lo otro son puras mentiras- Declaro de nuevo con su tono de seguridad- Eres una mujer hermosa, bellísima. Una excelente dama que sabe cómo comportarse en cada situación y lugar. Tu conocimiento es más amplio de lo que muchos viajeros podrían llegar a tener. La mente llega más lejos de lo que lo hace el cuerpo y si es cierto, que estoy seguro que lo es, de que tu pasión es la lectura entonces rectifico mis palabras. Apostaría mi compañía a que sabes más por cada libro que has leído a un hombre que ha vivido toda su vida viajando.-

¿Cómo sabes que amo leer?- pregunte atónita.

Mi madre me lo dijo- Lo mire aun sin creer sus palabras- Estudiaste Literatura y Educación- Se encogió de hombros- Estaba en el curricular para la empresa Newton. Mi madre se asombro de que estuvieras en un campo tan contrario a tus estudios que me lo comento. Además- dijo un poco apenado- me felicito de haber encontrado alguien con quien compartir mi pasión por los libros aparte de mi padre.

Nos callamos unos momentos donde ni él tomo su café ni yo levante mis ojos de la falda del vestido de Ángela. Estaba sumida en una telaraña de pensamientos, ideas y sentimientos que sentí que mi cabeza estallaría pronto. Escuché a Edward suspirar.

¿Es cierto?- Pregunte de bomba.

¿Perdona? – pregunto confundido.

¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?- Me atreví a mirarlo a la cara. No quería que alguien más me mintiera. No sería una vez más la estúpida niña inocente que caería en las garras de un monstruo sin sentimientos. Tenía que comprobarlo. El tiempo era mi único aliado pero en momentos como estos necesitaba un gran impulso para dejarlo hacer su trabajo. Algo que me animara a darle _tiempo_ para que me lo demostrara.

¡Por supuesto!- Contesto indignado- Jamás te mentiría sobre nada, Isabella. Mi familia, mis acciones, mis gustos, todo ello es transparente para ti. No sería capaz de atreverme a siquiera pensar en engañarte con mis palabras. Tengo mi honor y yo…-

Edward, ¿me amas?- Susurré. No había comprendido mi pregunto y ahora que la hacía dejándome de rodeos y siendo tan directa le había caído como cubetazo de agua fría. Estiró el cuello de su camisa tratando de sentir más ventilación en su cuerpo. Estaba nervioso. No esperaba tal cosa de mí.

Se tomó unos minutos para en primera, controlarse, y en segunda contestar. Su cuerpo pareció relajarse cuando se inclino hacia la mesa y estiró sus brazos en busca de mis manos. Las tomo con cuidado entre las suyas y les dio un pequeño apretón. Su rostro era serio y parecía decidido a hacerlo. Momentos atrás él me había dicho que yo había tenido la misma mirada en mis pupilas chocolate, de decisión.

Si… Si yo te dijera- Respiró profundo tomándose otro momento- Bella, tienes que prometerme algo.- Lo mire confundida- Antes de que te responda tienes que hacerme una promesa. Te daré la respuesta que tanto ansias en cuanto yo obtenga la mía, ¿de acuerdo? – Me negué- Por favor… por favor- susurró en algo que pareció más un ruego- Prométeme que… que después de que oigas mi respuesta no saldrás huyendo. Prométeme, júrame, que no te alejaras de mí.- Sentí la sangre huir de mi cuerpo. Sabía que no había sido posible que esto fuera realidad. Todo había sido un juego, y si suerte tenía, un sueño. Las lágrimas comenzaron a formarse en mis ojos.

Yo… yo...- comencé a decir deseando desaparecer de ahí y evitarme todo dolor que su respuesta fuera a causar pero su respuesta fue algo totalmente inesperado.

Yo te amo, Bella- contestó al mismo tiempo.

¡¿QUE?

* * *

**Es la mitad de corto a lo que fue el capítulo pasado. Sé que es chiquito pero el punto es que termine de esta forma. Ahora no solo me querrán golpear por la tardanza, si no por el final que me avente. ¿Qué puedo decir? Así de cruel soy**

**Gracias a los que siguen leyendo. También a los que con tres capítulos me han agregado al FIC como favorito. ¡Lo he encontrado en muchos perfiles y eso me ha puesto muy feliz!**

**Una última cosa: Acabo de publicar la que considero mi mejor historia hasta ahora. Le tengo tanto pero tanto cariño que vale la pena hacer publicidad. No sé que es lo que tiene pero la amo por complete y me gustaría que le den una oportunidad. **

**Se llama "Un tren de Londres a Barcelona" **

**Paseen por ahí si lo desean y tienen tiempo.**

**Vale(:**


	5. Luchare por no perderte

**De acuerdo acabo de empezar a escribir este capítulo y me siento de lo más extraña. Hoy es el día mundial de la poesía y como toda buena amante de ella se verá reflejado mi festejo en mi siguiente trabajo. Sé que será un poco desconcertante pero ya le agarraran. **

**Llegue a lo mucho a la tercer hoja y estoy segura que no lo terminare. Estoy por cerrar la hoja y no tanto porque se me acabara la idea sino porque acabo de sufrir una gran desilusión sentimental. Difícil de explicar. **

**Espero hayan pasado un buen día y hayan leído mucha, poesía. 21/03/11 **

**Lista después de años. **

* * *

"**De la Boca de un Extraño"**

**Capitulo 5: …**

**.-.**

**Bella POV**

Yo te amo, Bella-

¡¿QUE?-

Edward y yo giramos la cabeza sorprendidos por la repentina intrusión. Parada frente a nosotros se encontraba una despampanante rubia que parecía haber visto el desplome del mundo. Su pupilas dilatadas y ojos llorosos, su boca abierta y su cara de desconcierto me hicieron sentir aun más bajo de lo que jamás me imagen estar en autoestima. Teniendo esa impresión en la cara seguía siendo asombrosamente bella.

Sus lágrimas poco a poco fueron surcando su _súper_ rostro y el dolor tomo el lugar de la sorpresa. Su cuerpo, de estar completamente rígido, paso a tener movimientos flácidos. Su retroceso parecía el romper de su cuerpo entero. Cada centímetro que avanzaba parecía ser una daga más que la perforaba. Poco a poco su aura se congelaba, repeliendo a las personas.

Edward se levanto con suma precaución estirando una mano enfrente de él, como si con ello pudiera atraerla hacia nuestro lugar. Tenía un resultado contrario. La hermosa mujer resumió de golpe su rompimiento para salir corriendo a velocidad luz del presente lugar. Mi mente, siguiendo un trazo estúpido, se asombro de que lo hiciera con tales zapatos y tacones. No fui entonces consciente de la magnitud de sus acciones hasta que vi a mi prometido salir apresurado de lugar.

Fueron pocos los segundos que se tomo para procesar la idea. Su mano se poso sobre la puerta y descanso un momento en ella. Solo pude observar mientras se luchaba por recobrar. Con un gran suspiro levanto la cabeza y cuadrado de hombros regreso a su silla frente a mí. De paso pidió una disculpa al gerente del lugar, preocupado por la extraña escena que se acaba de presentar frente a nuestros ojos.

Bella, corazón, ¿Podemos hablar?- tomo mi mano entre las suyas y empezó a juguetear con mis dedos.

No encontré el funcionamiento en mi cerebro para contestarle.

¿Cómo era posible que YO haya sido capaz de observar TODO esto sin hacer nada al respecto?

Lo correcto para la dignidad de cualquier mujer hubiera sido el levantarse de su cómodo asiento y demandar una explicación sobre lo sucedido. Seguir con el desastre y caos, armar todavía más grande el embrollo.

Tendría que exigirle a Edward una explicación. Rápida y completa. Necesitaría saber quién era esa mujer, que relación tenia con Edward y a que venía todo esto con el reciente espectáculo. Tendría que exigir el respaldo de mi seguridad, la confirmación de su fidelidad hacia mí y yo no era capaz de hacer nada.

Esa mujer podría haber sido tantas cosas y a la vez no significar nada. Desde una amiga de la infancia, la secretaria que con tremendo gusto se acostaba con su jefe o la sexy inversionista de la empresa. Podría haber sido su mujer, la madre de un hijo perdido o la novia actual. Esa mujer pudo haber tenido el significado de destrucción en nuestra relación excepto por una cosa.

El me amaba.

Edward me amaba.

Edward me amaba a mí.

Podría conjugarlo, podría cambiarle sustantivo o tiempo pero la acción y el verbo siempre serian el mismo.

Amar.

Podía y era que nos habían interrumpido segundos después de haber hecho tan maravillosa y trillada confesión. Nada de esto importaba. Podría haber sido una prostituta bailando desnuda o, todavía más dramático, una maldita bala que terminara con mi vida pero la verdad que habían reflejado los ojos de mi amado en tal movimiento de labios era indudable.

Se había confesado con el corazón en la mano.

Mi mente se había tomado unas vacaciones hacia el destino de la subrealidad y divagaría contenta por esa isla por otras cuantas horas, si no es que días o años. Todo dependería de la distancia que me faltara por recorrer a la llegada de meta, la muerte.

No tenía ni la jodida idea de porque parecía de nuevo estar sentada en medio de mi clase de poesía. De por que diablos estaba pensando de un modo tan artístico. Mis últimos segundos de ideas coordinadas estaban acomodando las palabras de tal modo que me asustaba. Seguro me pondrían un diez en la actividad o publicarían el libro pero eso no le quitaba lo espeluznante.

Definitivamente debía de dejar de leer las novelas románticas/ciencia ficción que René me regalaba.

Además de eso…

¿Por qué estaba pensando de forma cortada?

Digo, ¿es por darle énfasis o mi cerebro se está empezando a freír de tanto pensar?

Es exactamente esto a lo que me refiero. Me vuelvo a dar cuenta.

Lo estoy haciendo de nuevo

¿Qué DIABLOS?

¿Bella?... – A lo lejos se escucho el llamado- Bella, corazón. Por favor despierta. Bella, mi amor, ¿me escuchas?-

Parpadee rápidamente levantándome como una bala de mi lugar. Desconcertada gire la cabeza tratando de registrar las imágenes que me venían a los ojos.

Estaba segura de tres cosas:

Primera, estaba en un departamento desconocido y sobre una cama desconocida. Segunda, Edward estaba evaluando la opción de ingresarme en un hospital psiquiátrico debido que en algún momento de mi hundimiento en el subconsciente me he de haber desmayado y ahora que tomaba consciencia lo estaba asustando a la muerte. Y tercera, Edward me amaba.

¿Bella?- me llamo una vez más.

Sin poderme resistir en mi prematura locura me lance sobre él y comencé a besarlo desesperadamente. Sus labios en primeros instantes estuvieron quietos sin respuesta alguna pero algo pronto debió haberlo hecho cambiar de parecer puesto que comenzaron a secundar mi danza. Sus manos encontraron el camino hacia mi pelo y se insertaron dentro empujándome con pasión contra él.

Nuestras lenguas no tuvieron el tiempo deseado para proseguir el nivel de interacción puesto que un falso toser nos hizo darnos cuenta de la falta de privacidad. Me gire apenada para encontrar a… ¿Jasper?

Claro, luciendo unos cuantos años más joven a mi último encuentro con él. Con una postura todavía más relajada pero una mirada y sonrisa juguetona. Con los dorados rizos caer poco más debajo de su barbilla. Con un vestir casi llegando a lo andrajoso… De acuerdo Alice no se había aparecido en ninguno lugar, ni siquiera había dado señales de vida, y no se sentía esa energía por explotar cuando estaba presente. Definitivamente ese NO era Jasper.

¿Me he pegado tan fuerte la cabeza o la explicación a la excesiva energía de Alice y el repentino rejuvenecimiento de Jasper es "La Fuente de la Vida" que tienen escondida bajo la escalera?- pregunte sintiéndome estúpida cuando mini Jasper ladro una carcajada.

Poco a poco se acerco a nosotros y estiro su mano frente a mi ser. La tome llena de dudas.- Soy Peter, el hermano menor de Jasper.-

Sentí un gran alivio en mi interior al saber que enserio no estaba bajo la influencia de algún tipo de droga. Hasta le pude dar mi mejor intento de sonrisa. Una mujer con andar felino entro con algunas toallas y un vaso con agua entre las manos. Su largo y alborotado cabello café le tapaba parte de la cara y su holgada ropa no me permitía darme idea alguna de su figura. Prácticamente irreconocible para mí.

¿Cómo se encuentra?- Pregunto apenas pasando el marco de la puerta. Levanto el rostro y sus perfectos labios se tornaron en una "o" cerrada al verme levanta- Supongo que ya mejor. – Dos grandes lentes enmarcaban sus dulces ojos y encubrían todavía más su rostro. Vi mi reflejo de plena adolescencia en esta chica.- Podrás hacerlo tu sola. Toma bébelo todo y si sientes que necesitas más solo pídelo- Me extendió un vaso hasta el tope de agua y de pronto me sentí morir por deshidratación.

Tome asiento en la cama y vacíe el vaso sin problema alguno. La chica se ofreció con solo estirar la mano y apenada le regrese el vaso. Salió sin decir palabra alguna a rellenarlo. Edward que estaba a unos cortos pasos de mi me miraba algo confundido, cosa buena que ya no estuviera preocupado. Esperaba que no empezara a dudar de mis facultades mentales. Ese es un paso en el matrimonio al cual todavía no queremos llegar, todavía faltan los hijos, las estrías, las canas y de ahí en adelante puede que se venga lo de las facultades mentales.

_Te falta una cosita._

El matrimonio.

Cierto, primero debía contraer nupcias de forma oficial con este Adonis para que todo ese proceso tuviera lugar en mi vida. Si, la clave que me había iniciado en este complicado embrollo. La chica regreso a pocos momentos con el vaso en una mano y la mirada pegada en mi rostro. Le sonreí para tranquilizarla, estaba mucho mejor. Me ofreció el vaso por segunda vez.

Gracias…- trate de saber su nombre.

Charlotte- me ofreció.

Edward seguía mirándome ansioso y fue ahí cuando una ola de pánico me inundo. Es cierto que estaba consciente de las palabras que horas, posibles horas, antes me había dicho pero… ¿Qué había sido toda esa escena? ¿Quién era esa mujer? Todo esto parecía ser demasiado bueno, lo era. Algún grano en discordia debería de tener el arroz.

Los dejaremos unos momentos solos- Peter hablo. Internamente le agradecí.

No tenía idea de cómo comenzar, no sabía que decir. ¿Acaso tengo derecho alguno a reclamarle, a exigirle la verdad sobre esa mujer? ¿Acaso _quiero_ saber la realidad sobre ella? Un brotar imparable de preguntas me surgió. Rehuí a la mirada de mi prometido no asustada, aterrada. ¿Y si yo solo era un tapón, una manta que cubría los ojos de sus padres a la verdad?

Podría ser esa típica historia de telenovela, dos enamorados que por sus estandartes sociales son obligados a estar uno a parte del otro. Ya saben, donde la familia lo obliga a contraer matrimonio con una chica de mejor clase o estatus pero él nunca deja de amar a esa mujer de la cual ha sido alejado. Sin embargo, hay un pequeño problema con eso…. Yo estoy segura de no ser de un estatus superior, ni siquiera sé si soy un poco más inteligente que ella, no hables del físico por favor porque entonces estoy perdida.

Bueno, aceptémoslo, soy el sueño imposible de toda madre y hasta abuela. Niña bien educada, verdaderamente desinteresada en el dinero, de mentalidad promedio, un físico debajo de lo regular, de un pueblito, grandes ideales, sin coraje, ninguna enfermedad hereditaria, virgen, etc. Soy verdaderamente una triste muñeca lista para ser regalada.

Eso nos lleva a la otra posibilidad, sigo cubriendo una verdad. Tal vez ella tiene un pasado sombrío, algo así como un hijo, una enfermedad, un asesinato, tal vez era bailarina de tubo…

Bella- brinque cuando sentí sus manos tomar las mías. Dios, gracias que no dije eso último en voz alta.- ¿Te encuentras bien, mi amor?- Asentí no confiando en mi voz, o en mi razonar para negarlo. Los ojos de Edward destellaron llenos de dolor, sabía que le había mentido. Sabía que había una razón para que lo hiciera pero, no debería ser yo la que tuviera esa mirada. Yo soy la que se debería de sentir dolida, confundida y ciertamente estoy muy desconcertada.

Edward se levantó soltando un gran suspiro.

Bella, yo… yo te quiero pedir una disculpa- _Hay no…- _Tanto que ha sucedido hoy me tiene confundido, son tantas cosas que te tengo que explicar que no sé por dónde comenzar. No sé qué tanto es lo que te tengo que explicar. - _¿Y la güerita?_ _Para mi es la parte fundamental a explicar_- Tanya ella solo... ella es mi mejor amiga.- _Precisamente el Príncipe William es mi mejor amigo y no creo que te moleste que él se enfade porque me caso contigo. NO creo que te moleste que él me vea con ojos de amor._ Mi enojo iba en aumento pero no tenía responsable alguno. Podía que me empezar a descargar con el amor de mi vida o que fuera a buscar a tal dramática rubia y le dejara en claro algunas cuantas cosas.- Ella solo… es solo que es complicado.-

¿De qué modo es _complicado_, Edward?- Sus ojos se endurecieron al escuchar mi reacción. Perdónenme pero no veo que otra cosa puede esperar de tal acción. Sus labios se abrieron para dejar salir la respuesta pero del otro lado se escuchó un destroce de cosas. ¿Estarían peleando aquellos dos?

Creo que debemos continuar esto en otro lado- Se levantó mi prometido. Tome su mano a pesar de mi enfado y lo seguí hasta salir del cuarto. Los ruidos parecían provenir de la cocina y me tome la molestia de asegurarme que no se fueran a matar.

Peter- Me sentí extraña por hablarle así de familiarizada a un extraño- ¿Está todo bien?-

Seguido de unos segundos de risitas salieron los dos chicos llenos de huevo y una sustancia que lucía algo pegajosa. Estaban bañados de los pies a la cabeza pero no parecían molestos, creo yo que había hecho una buena pelea de comida mientras alguno fracaso en cocinar. Nos sonrieron con un brillo lindo, algo, ¿iluminado? Era como si dentro de ellos hubiera una felicidad inigualable. Sentí una punzada de envidia pero trate de disimularla encajando mi rostro en Edward.

A pesar de la atmosfera que nosotros traíamos, me rodeo con sus brazos dándome un apretón cariñoso. Nos disculpó con la pareja y les agradeció en nombre de ambos su hospitalidad pasajera. Peter bromeo un tanto y me agrado todavía más. Era un chico relajado, y lindo.

Una vez en el Volvo el ambiente se volvió más tenso entre los dos.

Me sentí molesta que él no comenzara la conversación. Estaba decidida a no dar el inicio a ella. SI él quería que habláramos entonces tenía que empezar él. Después de todo, sorpresivamente, yo no había hecho nada malo.

Puse tanta atención al camino como su habla. Estaba destrozando mis de por si mordidas uñas cuando vi a Edward a través del parabrisas estirando su mano hacia un hombre uniformado. Me gire por mi ventana y vi retirarse al portero para abrir la entrada al edificio; a mi prometido abrir mi puerta. Espero por mi mano y con suma delicadeza me saco.

Caminamos tomados de la mano pero antes de entrar tuve un impulso de estupidez.

¿A dónde es precisamente que tomamos esta conversación?- pregunte poco convencida. Escuche al portero tratar de disimular su sonrisa. Supongo que Edward no traía muchas mujeres por aquí. Esperaba que nunca lo hubiera hecho. Sea como sea lo estaba poniendo en vergüenza.

A mi apartamento, corazón- me contesto con una sonrisa.

El portero se hecho a reír descaradamente cuando mi sonrojo se hizo presente y deje que Edward fuera el que me abriera la puerta. Parecían ser amigos, de otro modo no creo que se hubiera presentado tal situación.

Tal vez era la primera en no estar ansiosa de llegar a sus aposentos.

La pregunta aquí era, ¿cuántas si lo habían estado?

El timbre del ascensor me saco de mi ensoñación. Las puertas se abrieron para dejarnos ver directamente el lobby de un muy lujoso lugar. Un poquito de exceso, probablemente.

Edward aplaudió una vez y hasta la luz del baño se prendió. Suspiro molesto mientras iba a apagar manualmente el resto de la iluminación.

Te prometo que nos mudaremos a un linda y antigua casa a las afueras de la ciudad tan pronto y nos casemos.- Hablo mientras seguía su tarea. Lo tome como un "ponte cómoda".

Camine a la cocina buscando un vaso de agua y me encontré con un almacén poco abastecido. El lugar estaba impecable pero parecía inhabitado. Como si hace meses no hubiera estado ni un alma en el lugar. Busque entre los estantes hasta dar con unos vasos de cristal finos. La siguiente parte fue más difícil. ¿Y de aquí de donde saco agua?

Supuse que el agua del grifo seria potable. Serví el vaso hasta el tope y apenas me lo pegue a la boca Edward me hablo.

No bebas eso a menos que quieras terminar intoxicada.- Escupí el agua en fregadero. Bueno, estaba equivocada con mis suposiciones. Trate de limpiar algo del agua restante en mi rostro con mis manos pero fue un fracaso. Mi futuro esposo rio mientras se acercaba tranquilo a mí.

Déjame ayudarte con eso.- Sin dar dos pensamientos se acercó y juntos nuestro labios.

Nada de besos castos esta vez.

Sus labios derritieron la barrera de los míos y pronto su lengua jugueteaba con la mía, derritiéndome el corazón. Su sabor adictivo me inundo el interior de mi ser haciéndome buscar más y más de él. Mis manos fueron a parar en su rostro. Recorrí sus definidas mejilla de arriba abajo encontrando placentero el sentir de su brote de barba. Mi espalda fue a terminar contra el fregadero y eso pareció sacar a Edward de su trance.

Se separó un poco brusco de mi pero sin alejar nuestros cuerpos. Mi vista se plantó en su labio inferior al ser la parte que alcanzaban mis ojos a mi corta estatura. No he de mentir que me sorprendió lo que encontré ahí. Pase mi pulgar por el lugar perforado para depositar un pequeño beso.

¿Acaso no tendrás un tatuaje por ahí que también hayas escondido?- Me burle.

A pesar de que no sabía cómo reaccionaría sobre mi comentario esto pareció relajar la tensión. Sexual y no. Lanzo la cabeza hacia atrás ladrando una carcajada. En ese momento me recordó a Emmett.

A decir verdad- murmuro. Mi sorpresa fue mayor.

Parpadeé confundida cuando sentí mi cuerpo tocar el respaldo de un sillón. Mi gire para darme cuenta que estaba sentada a un lado de la gabardina con la cual lo había visto por primera vez. Mi sonrojo fue inconfundible para él que se sentó en un sillón individual enfrente de, bueno, de nosotros. Había algo con esta prenda de ropa que me decía no dejarla de lado.

Supongo que nadie sospecharía de mi con la típica fiebre de rebeldía adolescente- Se burló.- Sin embargo he de confesar que a mis 17 años Carlisle pudo estar cerca de desheredarme.-

¿Tanto así?-

Y un poco más.- Levante ambas cejas verdaderamente sorprendida, no pude evitarlo.- Ahí fue cuando conocí a Tanya, supongo que después de todo será parte de la historia.- Esto no me gusto para nada.

Me preocupaba de sobre manera el tener un _rival _de tal talle. ¿Cómo es que yo, una simple chica aburrida y plana voy a competir contra la mejor amiga de hace años que parece súper modelo?

Cuando cumplí diecisiete años empecé mi rebeldía. No quería a nadie de los Cullen cerca. No quería estar un momento más encerrado con ellos. Con alguien que para mí no era mi verdadera _familia.- _Pude ver el destello de coraje pasar por sus ojos, mezclados con un mar de sentimientos poco agradables- Termine la escuela y me fui.-

¿A dónde?- No podía imaginar cómo alguien que lo tiene todo puede querer perderlo.

A todos y a ningún lado. A investigar, sobre mí, sobre mis padres. – Sonrió amargamente- Alice me encontró unos meses después. Trate de hacer que regresara, de sentarla en razón pero me di cuenta que lo que le decía no podía ser porque era como si me estuviera hablando. Seguimos unos meses hasta encontrar una de nuestras tías, cerca de nuestra ciudad natal.-

Me acerque a él con la intención de reposar una mano en su espalda, reconfortarlo con mi tacto. No fue suficiente, ya que tan pronto puse mi figura en el asiento me envolvió enterrando la cara en mi pelo. Sentí mi corazón crujir.

Esto parecía ser una plática común y sin muchos significados. Sin embargo, el sentimiento que conllevaba las palabras era suficiente como para bajar las murallas de un hombre y dejarlo necesitar de alguien más. De alguien que lo pueda entender.

He esperado tanto tiempo este momento- Me susurró conmocionado.

Cerré mis ojos deteniendo las lágrimas. Yo había esperado lo mismo que él, o posiblemente mucho más. El tener su soporte, el ser su cuerda al mundo me hacía sentir orgullosa, fuerte pero sobretodo me hacía sentir tonta. Todo momento me estuve cerrando y aunque siempre fui consciente de mi situación nunca fui capaz de notar la ayuda que necesitaba. En lo que a mental y sentimental se refiere. Cuanto necesitaba su amor.

Una de ellas estaba en el Hospital Psiquiatra internada desde hace varios años atrás acusada de alucinar. La más pequeña, siguiente a mi madre, había muerto de cáncer pocos meses antes de nuestra visita. Establecimos contacto con su hija, mi prima Cinthia y fue entonces que comprendimos el valor de la familia, y de la unidad. –

Y regresaron de inmediato.- Negó con la cabeza.

Emmett fue por nosotros dispuesto a arrastrarnos de la oreja si era necesario. Tomamos un avión que nos dirigió directo a nuestro futuro. – Lo mire confundida.- Mis hermanos regresaron a casa junto con Esme pero yo tenía un pesar más grande y volé directo al Oriente. – Me sonrió besando la frente.- Carlisle estaba en Tokio en una reunión y decidí volar sin esperar un segundo más para disculparme. Fue a decir una reunión conmovedora. – Se sonrojo avergonzado pero a mí no me pudo parecer más bello de lo que ya era, o tal vez sí. – Irrumpí en plena reunión y atravesé el lugar hasta llegar a él.-

¿Y que hizo Carlisle?- pregunte asombrada.

Me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Se disculpó del lugar y salimos siendo los mismos de siempre. Sin embargo, es Carlisle de quien hablamos. Le confesé que no había hecho algo por lo cual moría por hacer pero no me quería arriesgar a que Alice también lo quisiera.-

Te perforaste.-

Al día siguiente me mando a explorar el lugar por mí mismo mientras firmaba un contrato. Entre a un gran establecimiento que tenía un enorme dragón verde pintado en la ventana y así fue como la conocí. – _Nada de amor a primera vista, por favor._ – Se estaba tatuando la espalda baja y se quejaba de lo mucho que le dolía. No te puedo decir que era lo que le estaban tatuando pero sí que era estupendo. La mire un rato hasta que mi padre llego al lugar.-

Déjame adivinar, ¿Carlisle la conocía?-

Así es- _ No. Suerte la mía.- _Era un de las practicantes de verano para la compañía con la que acababa de firmar. Y en verdad, era una de las candidatas a ser llevadas a nuestro país. Eso lo convenció.-

Supongo- Murmure con dificultad.- Supongo que desde ese momento se enamoraron.- Apreté mi agarre a su cuerpo deseando que lo negara. Como podía serlo si es que sus ojos… si es que…

Estaba claro tanto para mí como para MI prometido que ella sentía algo más que una larga y durable amistad. Esos ojos derramaban tanto o más amor que los míos.

No, jamás.

Ella no llegaría a sentir lo que o siento por mi Edward.

Puede que sea ilógico, puede que no tenga razón pero yo sé cuánto amo a Edward. Estoy consciente en este momento que sería capaz de arrancar el centro de mi ser, de darle mi alma al mismísimo demonio con tal de estar con él una eternidad. Estoy segura que a pesar de nuestro inusual encuentro estábamos destinados a estar juntos.

Y es que, ¿Cómo después de tanto dudar y de tantas preocupaciones llego a esta conclusión?

Porque no quiero esperar a perderlo para abrir los ojos a esta preciosa realidad. Nunca supe apreciar, como él, el valor de la familia y una vez que toda alguna posibilidad se había ido logre entenderlo. No quería que eso volviera a pasar.

Lucharía por él si es que fuera necesario.

Haría lo que tuviera que hacer para evitar que me lo quitaran de las manos. Yo no me rendiría y sabía que el corazón de Edward sería totalmente mío. Tarde o temprano tendría que darse cuenta que yo no era la mejor candidata para ser su mujer, pero que yo le podía ofrecer tanto que otras no. Yo puedo darle tanto amor que se verá cegado... Yo... Yo...

No- Soltó.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe mirándolo consternada.

Jamás he estado enamorado de ella. Nunca. De nadie, de nadie más que no seas tu, Bella.- bramo molesto.

Pero…- ¿Qué dice?

¡Jamás! Bella, tienes que comprender que no siento nada por Tanya. Es mi amiga y la amo por ello, la respeto y la valoro como a poca gente pero no entra en mis razones el acercarme a ella con otro sentimiento. ¿Después de tantos años crees que no la hubiera desposado ya?-

A veces hacemos cosas tontas…-

Por amor- Completo mi oración.- Y es por eso que te pido que te cases conmigo, no que iniciemos una relación.

Mi cuerpo entero se tensó al escucharlo. ¿Acaso el casarse conmigo era una locura? ¿Nada más un impulso de la adrenalina? Pareció leer mis pensamientos porque se apresuró a corregir.

¡Me caso contigo!- Casi grito.- Me caso y no te pido una relación. No quiero tener cientos de citas, no quiero pasar por las constantes dudas de un futuro, y mucho menos quiero llamarte mi novia. ¡Quiero todo contigo! Quiero despertar a tu lado, compartir una casa o un desastroso y sangriento nacimiento de nuestros tantos hijos. Quiero ser aquel que ilumine tu mirada, aquel de devore tus labios, el hombre de tu vida. –

Mis lágrimas cayeron como cascadas descontroladas pero no me pudieron importan más. No me pudieron haber hecho más feliz al probarlas combinadas con el beso que me lance a darle a esta maravilla del cielo.

Sus brazos se cerraron en mi cintura apretándome a él y mis manos se posaron en su corazón. Sentí el acelerar de su latir cuando me aleje de él respirando con dificultad. Sentí su emoción de mirarme sonreír, haciéndome estirarla.

Yo quiero ser tu mujer, Edward.-

No solo había una promesa, había un juramente con esas palabras. Porque quería entregarme a él en alma, cuerpo y ser. Quería pertenecerle de todos los modos posibles.

Solo había un detalle aquí.

Mi virginidad tendría que despedirse de mi si es que planeaba cumplirla.

* * *

**Estoy dando Spoilers, Imagenes, y ETC sobre el FIC en TWITTER. Por si les interesa... ValeeJz (Asi busqueneme)**

**Mátenme las que sepan donde vivo. Si, se aceptan jitomasos por la calle. Solo con cuidado, que no les caigan a mis bebes(:**

**En el siguiente capítulo hablaremos un poco más de esa etapa rebelde de Edward. Y hablaremos de forma más clara de que tan profunda es su relación con Tanya y que tanto llegaron a hacer. Si, muérdanse las uñas porque no diré más hasta el siguiente. **

**Espero todos tenga un lindo día. Y que disfruten esto. **

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Si no, no sean muy duras. Díganlo con bonitas palabras(:**

**Nos leemos,**

**Vale(:**


	6. Tenerte a mi lado

**¿Antes de lo prometido?**

**¡SI!**

**Y espero que para el fin de esta semana pueda subirles otro. **

**Gracias y disfruten.**

* * *

"**De la Boca de un Extraño"**

**Capítulo 6: …**

**.-.**

**Bella POV**

Oh, Dios mío. ¡Edward!- Apenas fui capaz de pronunciar las palabras.

Me estaba dejando hundir en el exquisito placer el cuál Edward me había prometido. Era una maravilla y cada vez me preguntaba con más fuerza porque había transcurrido tanto tiempo sin que yo lo probara.

Mi prometido tenía la boca ocupada de una manera impresionante. No estaba en mí comprender como podía hacer ESE uso de ella. Era todo un espectáculo de mirar. Su mover incesante me volvía loca y solo tenía ganas de acercarlo a mi cara y besarlo. Probar lo que él estaba devorando.

Decir que estaba contenta seria quedarme corta. Decir que me esperaba esto, también. Varias veces me habían intentado llevar a esto y siempre me había negado. Incluso había terminado en varias ridículas peleas. Mi terquedad me había privado de tanto.

Mi prometido levanto su rostro anteriormente ocupado hacia mí y lo vi lamerse los labios con un gusto excesivo. Casi hace que mis ojos se salieran de lugar. A pesar de todo Edward lucia tan bien, tan sensual y ese cabello alborotado me alborotaba más a mí. Tanto pasar de manos habían hecho un desastre de su informal peinado pero no podía importarme menos. Se veía excelente.

Quería iniciar, yo. Quería alentarlo a hablar pero no encontraba la manera. No entendía como era posible que fuera capaz de hacerlo en medio paraíso. Estábamos disfrutando tanto del momento que al mismo tiempo me creía incapaz de formar palabras coherentes. Ya sea por la pena o por el placer.

Edward…- Murmure con voz algo ronca. Tanto uso que le estaba dando era de esperarse.

Sus ojos fueron lo único que se desviaron a mi rostro. Me intento sonreír, al menos lo mejor que podía estando así de ocupado.

Porque… ¿Por qué no me cuentas un poco más sobre Tanya? – _¡Fuera abajo las bombas!_

¿Ahora?- Pregunto confundido. Asentí nerviosa.- De acuerdo, si eso lo que quieres.- Se limpió sus perfectos labios con la servilleta. Una vez que puso abajo sus utensilios pudo enfocar su total atención a mí.

Y es cierto que ambos estábamos disfrutando de una comida más que extraordinaria. Después de un puchero y unos cuantos besos me logro convencer de caminar unas cuadras hasta un pequeño y casi invisible restaurante Hindú. Nunca había estado en disposición de probar tal cocina. Había escuchado más cosas malas que buenas. Sus excesivos condimentos, fuertes sabores y uno que otro picante. Con mi suerte pude haber mordido un fideo intoxicado de condimentos y terminar en el hospital.

Edward era conocido en el lugar pero no por su imagen al mundo exterior, si no por ser el chico adicto al lugar. Al parecer era uno de sus lugares más frecuentes. ¿Cómo es que su estómago resistiera tanto? Solo había una respuesta a ello: es hombre.

Hizo su camino hacia una mesa un tanto privada y sin mirar una sola vez la carta pidió nuestra comida. Escogió pequeños platos que podríamos compartir. Me aseguro el deleite que me llevaría pero aun así estaba algo renuente a probarla. Que equivocada había estado.

¿Qué te puedo decir? Es la misma trillada historia que vez en el cine. Carlisle nos presentó, la dejo en buen lugar y me impresiono pero para su mala suerte estaba saliendo de mi etapa rebelde. Había descubierto que a pesar de querer volver a tomar las riendas de la responsabilidad me gustaba mucho la libertad. Y siendo el adolescente que era veía una relación como una prisión.- Mastique lentamente no queriendo interrumpirlo.

Edward pareció entender y después de comer un poco más me observo divertido. Me di cuenta que estaba reclinada hacia él y mis ojos querían saltar de sus orbitas. Se limpió los restos de los labios.

En fin, lo intentó. No una, varias veces. Nunca funciono. Todo el tiempo estuve concentrado en recuperar la confianza de mi padre, de mostrarle que era capaz de recibir una responsabilidad igual de grande a la que tenía. Eventualmente descubrí que Tanya era una persona muy agradable y como mi padre decía, inteligente. Nuestro trabajo, y nuestra posición en la empresa fueron creciendo y subiendo. Ambos nos complementábamos pero solo dentro de la empresa. Afuera yo no podía verla más que como mi amiga y a veces llegaba a olvidarlo y la trataba como una compañera o conocida.- termino.

¡Auch!- exclame imaginándome en su situación. Definitivamente debería doler.

Exacto, pude llegar a ser un cretino con ella y en parte me siento mal pero a la larga lo entendió. O eso había creído.- frunció el ceño.

¿Y ahora qué pasara? – Pregunte- Por lo que vemos no lo ha hecho y tienes que trabajar con ella, la veras todos los días.-

Como lo he hecho estos últimos años. – Suspiro- He de decir que le debo una plática o posiblemente una explicación pero no voy a cambiar de opinión sobre ti solo por ella. Es mi amiga y como tal debe entenderlo o alejarse.-

¿Estarías dispuesto a perder una amiga por estar conmigo? – pregunte verdaderamente asombrada.

En todo caso si decidiera apoyarme no sería mi amiga, pero si, dejaría a quien fuera con tal de estar a tu lado. – Me beso los labios contento. Me miro unos minutos y cuando no parpadeé volvió a enterrar la cara en la comida.

¿Cuánto de mi vida podría ofrecerle yo? ¿Cuánto de mi he de sacrificar por estar con él?

Aparentemente yo solo tengo que decir y el abandonaría hasta su ultima posición y su ultimo familiar pero, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? ¿Es que acaso no tengo nada que darle a cambio? La respuesta era más que obvio. Si no tienes nada, nada pierdes. Era algo parecido a la Cenicienta. Me casaría con el y en ese instante todo se iría por la borda de mi pasada vida. Nada de padres, nada de familiares, nada de posesiones, solo una amiga.

Una amiga la cual lo adoraba a él y a su cuñado. Una amiga que pronto se mudaría con su novio y que entre los dos subirían escalón por escalón hasta llegar a lo que ellos crean la cima. Una amiga un poco menos afortunada que yo.

¿Y mirando al hombre que tengo enfrente como no es posible creerme la ganadora de la lotería?

¡Olvídenlo! No voy a empezar con este tema de nuevo.

El resto de la cena fue muy pero muy divertida. Inclusive me anime a probar los dos postres que el glotón de mi prometido había pedido, sabia que regresaría pronto. Salimos del lugar con, por su parte, un estomago satisfecho y enormes sonrisas. El encargado del lugar nos despidió en su idioma. Solo sonreí y deje que Edward hiciera el resto.

Caminamos en la fría noche de regreso a su apartamento. De ser por Edward iríamos de la mano pero el mismo Edward me había hecho meter las manos en mis bolsillos porque de lo contrario me congelaría y se me caerían. Aun así caminábamos pegado el uno del otro.

En la última vuelta fue cuando lo vi. Traía puesto un uniforme simpático y una gorra le cubría el pelo pero sabia que era el. Saque mi mano y tome del brazo a Edward, lo arrastre conmigo hasta entrar a la tienda.

Sentada en uno de los banquillos de la barra estaba Angie con rostro aburrido. Al entrar me miro dos segundos antes de levantarse y sonreírnos. Edward solo siguió detrás de mí. Me abrazo de la cintura primero permitiéndome abrazarla a ella.

Estaba pesando en ti unos minutos antes.- le comenté casualmente.

Es bueno, espero no haya echado a perder su cita. – me bromeó.

De ningún modo. Nosotros...– comenzó Edward pero el grito de Ben lo interrumpió.

¡Hasta la próxima semana, Señora Summerfield!-

El muchacho grito contento mientras salía de la puerta que parecía llevar a la cocina. Debajo de su hombro tenia una tabla llena de hojas y jugaba con una pluma con ambas manos. Busco a Angie y un poco después nos encontró. Su cara de shock fue suficiente para que Edward riera.

Buenas noches, Señor Cullen- Abrazando a Angie me sonrió- ¿Se le ofrece algo?-

Edward por primera vez miro el lugar donde estábamos. Observo curioso los estantes y después de recorrer el tercero su sonrisa se contorsiono hasta hacerse un gesto curioso. Me miro confundido. – Honestamente no tengo ni la menor idea de que hay en el lugar. Yo solo seguí a mi mujer. – Con mi sonrojo podría haberme camuflajeado con el semáforo.

Veo que una nueva conquista, Bella.-

¡Ben!- grito Angie escandalizada. La sonrisa de Ben se agrando al ver el rostro molesto de su novia. Fingió sobarse el brazo que ella. – No es cierto, Edward.- se disculpo.

Mi cara ya era un foco de navidad decorativo de árbol. Esto me hacia sonar como una fácil o interesada. ¿O solo éramos nosotras las santurronas?

Sin alguna duda que me conquisto.-…_ ¿Porqué habíamos entrado?..._

¿Entonces quieren algo?- Asentí- Adelante, ¿qué te puedo dar?-

Una caja de té gris y dos de hierbabuena, por favor.- Ben regreso detrás de la barra y después de buscar por unos segundos encontró mi pedido. Lo metió a la bolsa y se fue detrás de la caja registradora.

Seis dólares, Bells- Me ofreció la bolsa.

He de decir que no tuve ni tiempo de parpadear cuando el dinero ya había sido dado. Edward recibió las cosas y le agradeció a Ben. Ángela me dio un codazo para llamarme la atención. Lo único que podía hacer fue encogerme de hombros. Me miro asombrada. Normalmente hubiera debatido pero digamos que hoy era diferente mi visita, esto solo era un pretexto.

Así que, Ben. – Me miro sabiendo que tramaba algo- ¿Cómo te va con tus trabajos?-

Perfectamente cansado, Bella. Pero sabes que no permitiré que mi ángel tome mas de un trabajo y si a cambio necesito yo tener tres entonces tendré hasta cuatro.-

¡Pero estas tanto tiempo alejado de ella!- Fingí protestar.

Si, pero necesitamos el dinero, Bella. – Me reprendió Ángela habiendo captado mi propósito. Creo que fue la última en hacerlo porque cuando estaba lista para debatir Edward me detuvo.

¿Bajo que división estas?- Pregunto con una voz irreconocible, una supuse usaba en el trabajo.

Con James en recursos.-

¿Con un salario menor a los 500 dólares? – Asintió- Por política de la compañía no te puedo poner bajo la misma área que Ángela. Ambos tenemos entendido que fuera de la compañía pueden hacer lo que les complazca pero dentro es diferente, esta prohibido. Las reglas tienen que ser respetadas. –Ambos lo miraron ansiosos. Edward sonrió.- El lunes te veo en mi oficina. Discutiremos las dos posibles opciones que tengo para ti. No llegues después de las once o me será imposible atenderte.-

Gracias, muchas gracias. – Se dieron la mano y se despidió de un beso con Ángela. Salimos rápido puesto mi misión había acabado y necesitaba pasar mas tiempo con mi prometido.

Entramos al lugar y antes de que se dispusiera a dar su aplauso prendí manualmente la luz. Me sonrió burlón.

Te tendré que retener como presa para poder evitarme el desastre de las luces y que tu te encargues de el- se burló.

No sé como acostumbren en tu familia a decirles a sus prometidas pero en la mía no se usa el termino "presa"-

Me abrazo por la cintura- Ni en la mía. Solemos llamarle más "almas gemelas".- Escondí mi rostro en su pecho. ¿Tenia que ser siempre de ese modo? ¿Tenía que ser tan encantador e irresistible?

¿Quieres preparar uno de tus tés o solo quería conseguirle un trabajo? – Me enterré aun más en él. En este momento no podía creer que haya hecho eso. No estaba en mí ser así y solo de un impulso ya había empezado a sacarle provecho a mi relación. ¿Estaría enojado? ¿Habría sido abusiva?

Edward enterró su rostro en mi pelo y con su pulgar acaricio la parte de mi mejilla que estaba descubierta. Respiro profundo y apretó sus brazos en mi.

No te avergüences de la ayuda, mi Bella.- ¿Alcanzan a escuchar mi corazón?- Pudiste habérmelo dicho. Tienes que tenerme esa confianza. Soy tu prometido. Pronto tendré el placer de llamarte mi esposa y, ¿si no eres capaz de confiarme la ayuda de tus amigos como será nuestra vida?-

Suspire rendida.- ¿No me consideras abusiva? ¿Una aprovechada? ¿Algo?-

¡Bella!- me dijo esta vez si indignado- Eres mi mundo y te daría el Universo entero. Si a ti te hace feliz que ellos sean felices entonces me encargare de también hacerlos felices. – Lo mire sorprendida. ¿A que grado llegaría esto de hacerme feliz? ¿Sería bueno o malo que no tenga familia a la cual Edward también quiera hacer "feliz"?- ¿No has escuchado eso de "Te casas no con uno, sino con toda aquella familia"?-

Ellos son mi única familia, Edward. – Contesté- Pero no por eso debes de gastar tu dinero y tu esfuerzo también en ellos. A veces pienso que ni en mi deberías.-

¿Un té?- me cambio el tema. ¿Qué significaba?

Edward… - Me miro cansado.

Solo el tiempo te lo va a demostrar, mi amor. Solo el tiempo será capaz de hacerte ver que todo y cada uno de mis movimientos son por ti. El que no merece tanto soy yo.- salió hacia la cocina.

¿No somos algo parecidos?- Me burlé sintiendo más tranquila.

Me senté en el sillón individual donde antes lo había visto. Mire al suelo sin pensar en nada realmente. Un bostezo ataco mi boca y solo fui capaz de cubrirme con mi mano. No podía disimular nada. Entro con la taza humeante en manos. Me la entrego y nos quedamos en silencio unos momentos. No sé en que momento estábamos sentados pero no me importo.

Estaba muy cómoda.

.-.

**Edward POV**

Ella era el sol que buscaba resplandecer mi cielo, la luna que iluminaba mis noches. Me era imposible el entender las cosas como las procesaba en su pequeña cabecilla. ¿Es que acaso aun seguía creyendo que la dejaría? Esto podría llamarse fantasía, pero solo por el bello sueño el cual estaba experimentando. Era lo único.

Entendía que no había tenido una vida fácil.

Ángela había sido una persona muy apreciada por Jasper, y mi cuñado y yo habíamos pasado variado tiempo discutiendo alguna de las razones de su forma de ser. Al principio, cuando Jasper la contrato como su secretaria la chica era diferente, no que haya cambiado en gran forma pero si había dado uno o dos pasos hacia adelante.

Nunca miraba a los ojos, baja la cabeza para escuchar, susurraba las palabras y se asustaba hasta con el sonido del aire. Jasper preocupado por su empleada, a demás de que así era su forma de ser, trato de ayudarla. La muchacha se cerró. Creímos que habíamos pasado una línea fina de privacidad pero después comprendimos que era algo que no solo afectaba su vida personal, sino que en un futuro lo haría en todos los aspectos. No queríamos perderla puesto era buena en todo aquello que no implicara interacción así que forzamos el habla.

Si, gran parte de ello era su personalidad y uno que otro trauma de la infancia o juventud. ¡La chica no podía ni estornudar en voz alta puesto atraía atención y eso la mortificaba! Poco a poco y sin mas ayuda que Jasper, y mis consejos desde la oscuridad, la chica salió de su caparazón. Antes de ese largo proceso más información salió al aire. Alguna que me hizo preocuparme.

Cuando entre en el apartamento de Bella el corazón me brinco en el pecho. No por el lugar, aunque fuera totalmente inapropiado para ella, porque de un modo lo reconocía. Mis dudas fueron respondidas al ver a Ángela Weber quejarse. Mi dulce amor era la chica que le había transmitido a Ángela su inseguridad.

Cuando estábamos en el proceso de ayuda Jasper me comento partes especiales de la mentalidad de la chica que eran nada más y nada menos que complejos adquiridos de su compañera. La chica se había conectado de tal modo a su amiga que ella misma sufría la muerte de una madre y el suicidio de un padre que no eran de su sangre. Si, sé la verdad sobre la familia de Bella pero no podía decir nada. No hasta que ella estuviera lista.

Sabía que Bella no tenia en quien recaer, en quien confiar. Entendía que no había ser en el mundo que se relacionara a ella por medio de sangre. Entendía la necesidad de cariño que tenia, puesto yo también la sufría. Es por eso que me sobrepasaba con mis palabras y con mis tratos, quiero demostrarle que yo puedo ser aquel todo para ella. Quiero que entienda que es mía y yo suyo para siempre.

Sabía que era insegura, aunque después de nuestra primera discusión no podía estar tan seguro. La forma apasionada con la que me rebatió. Impresionante. Como es que ella se ve, la firmeza de sus palabras ante su descripción. Era como una leona a la espera del atacante. Era una mujer fuerte que a pesar de parecer una flor indefensa ante la pero situación le encuentra la salida. Encuentra la forma de sobrevivir a pesar de su situación actual.

La noche que la deje en su departamento hice una llamada al jefe de su amiga solo para confirmar unas cuantas cosas. No me sorprendió que Jasper la reconociera, mucho menos que se hubiera mantenido callado. La prudencia ante todo.

A pesar de todo sentía que me faltaba tanto por conocer de ella. Tenia su currículo, tenia una historia de fondo por una conocida, si no es que la única, pero no tenia sus palabras. Necesitaba que ELLA se abriera hacia mí. Al mismo tiempo tenia miedo.

Cuando estuvimos en la junta con mi madre había partes donde me costaba no romper la mesa en dos. Me era tan difícil estar sentado mientras escuchaba la atrocidad de persona que era Newton. Me era imposible escuchar y no querer tomar el asunto en mis propias manos. Alice me podría ayudar, lo haríamos parecer un terrible pero común accidente de Seattle. Nadie tendría que saber.

¿La peor parte?

Cuando el perro la reconoció. No podía controlar mi bestia interior, mis celos salieron disparados así como mis pensamientos. No era posible que algo hubiera pasado entre ellos, eran meros conocidos de una reunión. TENIAN que ser. No soportaría ver a ese maldito animal trabajar con mi madre sabiendo que había tocado a MI mujer en cualquier sentido. Mi ceño se frunció al instante y para evitar un dolor de cabeza apreté el puente de mi nariz, la primera vez que sentía que me ayudaba la acción.

Fue entonces cuando note que mi mujer estaba dormida en mis brazos. Su cabeza se recargaba en mi hombro, si se movía un poco se hundiría en el hueco de cuello. Su espalda se amoldaba a mi pecho y sus brazos estirados a un lado de ella. Lo penoso y _frustrante_ de la situación fue encontrar la localización de una de sus manos, puesto que su mano izquierda reposaba en mi pierna, su meñique rosando mí entrepierna. Si intentaba levantarme sabia que lo tocaría por completo y no SABIA como reaccionaria a eso.

Podría solo tomar su mano y alejarla de mi cuerpo… o podría levantarme para llevarla a la cama y que el destino siga su curso. Un golpe en la puerta me saco de la nube de excitación que empezaba a atascar mi mente. Retire su suave mano y con cuidado la recargue en el sillón. Camine a la puerta sabiendo quien era de antemano.

Paul y Sam mi miraron sin expresión alguna.

¿Algo de lo cual tenga que ser notificado?- pregunte ansioso, con Bella no iba a correr ningún riesgo.

Solo una cosa- Me contesto Sam. Mi ser entero se petrifico.- Un hombre los siguió antes de entrar a la tienda. No parecía haberlo estado haciendo antes. Si bien tengo entendido salió de un conjunto de departamentos cercanos cuando los vio y decidió hacer un recorrido junto a ustedes.-

¿Y lo permitieron porque? – pregunte furioso.

Pensábamos intervenir en su camino al ver que se dirigían directo aquí pero la señorita los desvió y nos tomo a todos desprevenidos. Se detuvo al sentirnos cerca y se siguió. – Paul contesto aun tranquilo- Me asegure de seguirlo hasta ver sus intenciones. Regreso a los apartamentos pero solo para subir a un coche y marcharse, lo más seguro es que estuviera de visita. –

Quiero que caminen todavía más cerca a nosotros y pase lo que pase es ella a la que cuidaran.- Ambos asintieron- ¿Algún rasgo que lo identifique?-

Piel morena y cabello obscuro posiblemente largo- _ El perro. _

Si vuelve a parecerse sin dejar notar su presencia quiero que _ustedes_ dejen notar la suya a él- Con un ultimo asentimiento se retiraron del lugar.

Mire a mi ángel recostado. No podía ser posible que alguien tan puro e inocente como ella hubiera estado involucrada con alguien tan repugnante como él. Con miedo deseche la idea clasificándola como simple curiosidad de su parte por nuestra repentina relación. NUESTRA relación.

Me asegure de prender todas las luces necesarias hasta mi recamara y de abrir la cama. Regrese por Bella y con sumo cuidado la lleve hasta depositarla en mi cama. Con cuidado removí su suéter y sus zapatos, no queriendo tentar a mi control. La cubrí con las cobijas y me tome la libertad de depositar un casto beso en sus labios carmesí. Proseguí a buscar más cobijas y una almohada para acomodar el sillón. Puede que nos fuéramos a casar pero no haría nada irrespetuoso o fuera de su consentimiento. Si había aguantado tanto tiempo sin ella a mi lado podría aguantar unas noches más, ¿o no?

Me encargue de dejar todo listo pero una vez que mire mi lugar mis pensamientos seguían como locos inquietándome. Camine de regreso con mi prometida y me recosté con cuidado a su lado y sobre las cobijas, ya habiéndome cambiado. Acerque mi cuerpo al de ella y automáticamente su posición cambio, pegándose a mi y depositando rostro y medio brazo en mi pecho. Mi interior exploto. Con una sonrisa enorme extendí mi brazo para acurrucarla junto a mí y el otro descanso detrás de mi cabeza. Mire al techo sintiéndome en el cielo.

Fue poco el tiempo de tranquilidad que sentí. Poco a poco las ideas se fueron filtrando dentro de mi mente y no había como detenerlas.

La mas inquietante de todas era la idea de Bella y el perro juntos. Había escuchado rumores entre las secretarias que el muy maldito dormía con su propia prima, y ella lo presumía orgullosa. Había escuchado del maltrato y la prepotencia que había usado con dos o tres empleados. Sabía por seguro que no tenía tema de plática y poco conocimiento inclusive en los temas más burdos. Él era el opuesto de los opuestos a mi amor pero algo había habido. En este punto era de tontos negarlo. ¿Importaría el qué?

Los celos me mataban y me comían por dentro pero, ¿quién era yo para reclamarle? ¿Quién era yo para decirle que debió y no hacer antes de conocerme? Si acaso yo había hecho cosas mucho peores y para los ojos de ella solo eran errores necesarios en la vida. ¿Qué podía decirle yo si ya había tocado de la manera mas intima a otras? ¿Ya no valía mi ser para ella al estar usado? ¿Qué tanto me importaría a mi el que ella hubiera sido tocada?

Sentí la cena entera regresar de forma violenta a mi garganta. Trague con dificultad y con angustia deje mi lugar en la cama para ir al baño. Me lave la cara y ni siquiera tuve el valor de mirarme al espejo. Mi celos y mi cerrada mentalidad me había transformado en algo que no quería ser, y mucho menos querría ver expresado. Me hundí una vez más en el colchón esta vez sin problema alguno y encerré a mi bella Bella en la jaula de mis brazos, enterrándome en ella. No despertó, no se quejo.

Fueron horas después cuando regrese a la conciencia y solo porque Bella se removía entre mis brazos. Abrí los ojos asustado. Mi sueño había sido tan malditamente real que en este momento sentía mi realidad seria una continuación. Mi respiración empezó a aumentar de ritmo y sentía el control escaparse de mis manos. Las manos de Bella en mi cara me hicieron darme cuenta de que ella estaba presenciando todo esto. Sus ojos reflejaban miedo.

¡Siento tanto estar aquí!- Me disculpe antes de salir corriendo a mi sillón.

Me tire bruscamente. Subí mis piernas y enterré mi cabeza en mis rodillas. Tenia que controlarme, tenía que ponerme de vuelta en marcha. Había asustado a mi mujer, o probablemente la había hecho enojar por dormir a su lado sin su permiso. Que poco caballero de mi parte. Ya no me querría, se iría de mi lado, se daría cuenta que podía llegar a ser tan maldito como Newton o como el perro y me dejaría. Sus bracitos en mi figura me hicieron levantar mi rostro. Bella jadeo.

Sin pensarlo me lance sobre ella suplicándole.- ¡No me dejes, Bella! Mi amor no me dejes.- susurraba desesperado- Jamás te vayas de mi lado. No puedo perderte.- Llore sobre ella.

No pasaron ni dos segundos antes de que me contesto.

Nunca, _mi _Edward.-

De acuerdo, puede que haya exagerado un poco con mi reacción pero es normal. O eso quiero creer. Emmett me ha repetido variadas veces mi tendencia a avergonzarme aun mas de lo que ya la otra persona lo haya hecho por las acciones que se desencadenan. Estaba verdaderamente avergonzado de que Bella me haya descubierto en la cama con ella. No es como si hubiera estado haciendo algo malo, morboso o por el estilo pero mis padres me habían criado para ser un caballero.

_¿Y tu velo, virgen? _Sonó la voz de mi hermano en mi mente.

No es eso, contrataqué.

Bella es diferente para mí. No es secreto alguno que ya he tenido _experiencias _en ocasiones pasadas con diferentes mujeres. No es algo de lo que me avergüence, es mas algo con lo que me torturo. Mi mala fortuna en el amor no tiene una proporción directa con mi actividad sexual. Soy un hombre, esa es mi burda excusa. Siempre he querido ser el príncipe que llega a la torre, he muerto por hacerlo. Pero no es lo único a tomar en cuenta. Tengo, tuve, _necesidades _las cuales iban acompañadas de mi etapa depresiva. Al tener un corazón lastimado, poca esperanza y un hermano como el mio hubo un momento en el cual creí no seria posible para mi el cuento de hadas, llevándome a sucumbir al instinto carnal.

Es ahora con mi prometida llevándome a la meta de mi sueño que me arrepiento de no haber guardado tal experiencia para ella. ¿O es que tengo que volver a torturarme con el sentimiento de estar usado y no ser deseado por Bella? Creo que una vez es suficiente como para espantarnos a los DOS.

Mi rostro estaba recostado sobre su pecho y mis ojos se habían cerrado por cuenta propia. Mis pensamientos estaban en la importancia de mantener la promesa principal de una relación, ante ciertos ojos y modos de crianza, cuando dejo de importar al ejercer mayor presión sobre mi abrazo. Perdí la razón al sentir cierta parte de la anatomía que distinguía a Bella de mí. Pronto, MI anatomía reacciono. _¡DEMONIOS!_

¿Edward? – Si impulso mi cuerpo hacia atrás me doblare lo suficiente como para que no vea mi…_ -_¿Edward?

¿Bella? –

¿Qué superhéroe eras? – Su pregunta me confundió.

Superman, ¿por qué?- ¿Es normal esto de imaginar a mi prometida en el traje de la mujer maravilla EN spandex?

Por un momento me hiciste sentir como Lois Lane.- ¿De qué hablaba? Mi mente salió del rincón obscuro para poder comprender lo que decía.

¿Como Lois?- Sonrió. Para pronto los extremos de mi boca fueron los que subieron, gracias a todo lo santo.

Te vas a reír.- Lo afirme.

Probablemente- ¡Ya lo estaba haciendo!

**Bella POV.**

¿Cómo es posible que de un ambiente serio hayamos pasado a esto? De seguro es lo ridícula que resulto en estos momentos. Soy ridícula.

Hey- Edward tomo mi cara entre sus manos y me besó con adoración.- ¿Y esa cara?-

¿De qué se trataba esto? Momentos atrás había salido corriendo de su propio cuarto con una manía muy similar a un ataque de pánico. Cuando llegue a su lado se me aferro como un niño de cuatro años a su oso de peluche. Prosiguió a reírse de mí y cuando creí que hablaríamos de su, incomprensible, problema las cartas se vuelven a girar y una vez más soy yo la damisela.

Tímidamente me acerque a él una vez más y trace mis labios por sus mejillas. ¿Y si mejor nos olvidábamos de esto?

Bella, ¿sigues dormida? – Le avente un cojín extremadamente elegante y posiblemente más caro que el aparato defectuoso que se hace llamar mi refrigerador. Lo atrapo con la agilidad esperada y lo abrazo con tal magnitud que parecía se fundiría con el en cualquier momento. Había una sonrisa iluminando su rostro y en cuanto levanto la mirada para unirse con la mía el continuo silencio de la noche, _o madrugada, _se hizo presente.

¿Me abrazarías? – susurre. Me miro confundido pero extendió ambos brazos. Se detuvo al verme negar, me levante del sillón y ofreciéndole mi mano de guía regrese al lugar donde había comenzado a tener dulces sueños por primera vez, su cuarto, su cama.

Al ver mis intenciones se freno en seco en el marco de la puerta, mi mano, al yo no tener mayor fuerza salió bruscamente de su agarrar impulsándome a caer de cara al suelo. No tuve tiempo ni de cerrar los ojos cuando ya me tenía entre brazos. Esperaba ver la angustia nublar sus ojos pero solo encontré cariño en ellos.

¿Qué haría sin ti, mi Bella? –

Su equilibrio parecía querer huir con el mio porque empezamos a balancearnos poco a poco. Distraídamente dimos un par de pasos hacia atrás hasta que toque el borde de la cama.

Oh!

No sé quien estaría más rojo, Edward, yo o un jitomate. El color poco a poco inundo el cuello y mejillas de mi prometido. Curioso. No tenía ninguna intención sexual al traerlo aquí. Yo solo quería acurrucarme y dormir.

No puedo, Bella – Se quejo con voz torturada.

Estire mi mano para reposarla en su pecho. - ¿Por qué no? –

Porque mereces respeto de mi parte. Soy un caballero, y te cederé mi cama como tal. Regresare al sillón.- Contrario a sus palabras su cuerpo no se alejó del mio. Suspire cansada, en verdad quería dormir.

¿Qué diferencia existe entre tener sexo con una mujer de dos citas a dormir una noche conmigo? – Si, el jitomate era un novato a mi lado después de darme cuenta que había pronunciado _sexo_ en voz alta a Edward.

Dolor y arrepentimiento cruzaron su mirada. _Estúpida seré._

Un mundo.- me contesto sin embargo- Amor, principalmente.

Entonces, confía en que yo siento exactamente lo mismo por ti… y que tengo sueño.- Lo mire divertida- No te estoy pidiendo que… um… tengamos… nada… - _incomodo- _te estoy pidiendo vigiles mi sueños, ¿podrías hacerlo por mi?

Cuando lo pones de ese modo, si.-

Esa noche descubrí que los brazos de Morfeo eran una broma, el verdadero descanso era perteneciente a un apuesto empresario. Uno que era todo mio.

* * *

**Uff! Me van a querer matar pero aunque sea corto se me hace necesario el que termine aquí. **

**El suspenso es mi mejor amigo. **

**Las adoro, y muchas gracias por su apoyo. Ustedes me hacen seguir. **

**Vale(:**


	7. Mi rutina

"**De la Boca de un Extraño"**

**Capítulo 6: …**

**.-.**

**Bella POV**

7:00 A.M. una vez más.

El chirrido de la alarma me lo hizo saber.

Entreabri los ojos buscando adaptarme a la luz de la mañana. Obscuro. _Oh, bueno. _Cerre los ojos una vez mas. Debí de imaginarlo.

7:15 A.M.

Cuando dos pitidos estridentes empezaron a pelear su volumen supe que tenía que levantarme o sería demasiado tarde. Gire mi cuerpo sin cuidado alguno, estire brazos y piernas como un gato tirado de espalda, claro que la imagen no era ni la mitad de tierna, no con mi pelo matutino. Ni mi cara pero nada se le puede hacer. Tire las cobijas de lado y el frio de Seattle ni por cerca de mi paso. Levantandome con algo de dificultad intente atravesar el camino de la cama a la ventana cubierta de persianas, un tropezon y el empujon de una puerta abierta después, llegué.

UGH- Estúpida persiana atascada. Seguí tirando hasta que de golpe la levante hasta el techo.

¡Bella!- Gritó mi prometido de golpe. Había sido tal el susto que de estar envuelto entre las sabanas ahora esta bien sentado al borde de la cama con los ojos más abiertos que las lechuzas. Reí al acercarme a él. Un beso de buenos días y…

La regadera te espera. – Un par de protestas más y partimos caminos, él al baño principal, yo a la cocina. Prendí la cafetera de manera manual y abri la primera puerta a la derecha de la campana para sacar un taza. Camine tres pasos y a mi izquierda, sobre mi cabeza, estaba el pan. Dos puertillas a un lado, la mermelada.

Al tener preparado el desayuno de Edward me detuve un momento a pensar en las últimas semanas de esta nueva rutina a la que me estoy acostumbrado, aquello que me gustaría empezar a llamar vida. Ring. Ops, el café.

Servirda la taza la acomode a un lado del plato de fruta pero arriba de las tostadas con mermelada, el tocino y los huevos seguian en el sarten para mantener la temperatura. ¿Qué estaba pensando? … Si, bien. Mi vida con mi prometido.

Desde esa noche en la cuál los dos compartimos cama, un sonrojo tintando mis mejillas de solo pensarlo, todo cambio. Me fue imposible volver a dormir en ese infierno al que alguna vez llame departamento. No pudieron pasar de las dos de la madrugada cuando un dios griego llego en pijama, pantuflas y un cabello a morir reclamando por derecho de compromiso su permiso para secuestrar a su prometida. Poco después de las tres estabamos ambos acurrucados debajo de sus cobijas, en su departamento lujoso con calefacción, perdiendo conciencia para entrar al mundo de los sueños. La mañana siguiente a eso trajo otro día de trabajo para Edward, muy a mi insistencia.

Ser el CEO de una compañia no era sencillo y Edward no podía seguir dandose el lujo de faltar a sus responsabilidades. Después de una larga pelea en la cual Carlisle tuvo que interponer quedamos en un acuerdo. Edward regresaria a trabajar hasta terminar pendientes concluidos e inclusive adelantar futuras juntas y compromisos para tomar una semana entera de vacaciones. Lo cual según Alice tenía demasiado tiempo sin suceder. Después de varias horas de planeación con su secretaria se descubrio que haría falta el periodo de un mes para que eso fuera posible. Ninguno de los dos disfrutamos mucho de tal resultado. Sin embargo, no podía hacer nada más que aceptarlo. Como futura esposa, tenía que empezar a asimilar que el trabajo de Edward era consumidor de tiempo. No podía empezar a poner el desorden en pleno compromiso.

Pero, ¿para que necesitaba Edward una semana de vacaciones?

Mi mudanza.

Después de esa noche mi cuerpo se adapto al calor del suyo, o de su fabulosa calefacción con la cual tengo un trauma, y el de él al mio. Nos hicimos compañía como siempre nos habíamos necesitado. Obviamente, la solución más lógica para Edward fue mi inmediata mudanza al departamento. O he de decir que fue la de Alice. Mi comprometido y su hermana estuvieron dos horas al telefono peleando sobre mi acomodo puesto Edward no queria sobrepasar algun limite de caballerosidad y respeto conmigo y creía lo más prudente era rentarme el departamento del piso de abajo. Claro esta que quería comprarlo pero mis ojos fuera de sus cuencas lo hicieron cambiar _un poco_ de parecer. La discusión termino con el duendecillo parado fuera de el que ahora era nuestro departamento con dos maletas que, aun con espacio de sobra, tenían todas mis miserables pertenencias. Acompañado con un –Si de todos modos terminaran en la misma cama al anochecer.- Para avergonzarnos a los dos. Pero era tan cierto.

Para mi acomodar esas dos maletas en la librería y cuarto de Edward era suficiente movimiento de mudanza. Para la familia Cullen un total cambio en el interior del departamento era el significado de mudanza. Tenía que adapatarlo para hacerlo mio, de los dos. Pero ambos teníamos protestas. La mía mucho más fácil de calmar que la de Edward.

No podía dejar a mi mejor amiga sola en ese lugar. Sin embargo, Angela no duro ni una noche más después de mi partida, confesandome que solo había esperado el momento en el cual yo no necesitara de ella puesto Ben se lo había estado proponiendo mucho tiempo atrás. Me dijo estorbo, en otras palabras. No me pudo importar menos de no saber que lo hacía por amor, y yo también.

Edward, por otra parte, era un asunto totalmente diferente. Debido a que nos casariamos, y a que odiaba el apartamento que Emmett le había conseguido, quería empezar a buscar casas. Cuando le pregunte el porque una casa siendo que solo somos dos me contesto que no educaría a sus hijos en un lugar donde puedan gatear hasta el acensor. Me quede muda pero su sonrisa de satisfacción me dio a entender que eso no le preocupaba demasiado. No obstante yo seguí discutiendo por un departamento. Menos precio, y presión, aunque odio admitirlo. No sé si las mujeres Cullen vieron mi cara de espanto o no nos creían listo para tal paso que sorprendentemente se pusieron de mi lado. Edward se sintio ofendido ignorando sus llamadas dos días seguidos.

Al final decidimos rentariamos un lugar durante la planeación de la boda, una vez de regreso de la luna de miel es que descutiriamos que paso tomar después. Entonces Edward no solo vacacionaria una semana para estar a mi lado, sino también para coordinar y ayudar en _nuestra_ mudanza.

Mi prometido salio del cuarto arreglando el nudo de su corbata, cosa que aun no podía hacer puesto ese era trabajo oficial de su esposa. Así que tenía que abstenerme a la rutina de la prometida. Despertar, el desayuno, el beso en la cocina-no puerta. Rutina matutina. Cocinar la cena, recibirlo en el cocina, beso.

**Continuará…..**

* * *

**Mil disculpas, esto solo es un avance pequeño. **


End file.
